


Klug Hure

by Loredi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dysfunctional Relationships, Dystopia, F/F, F/M, HP: EWE, M/M, Orgy, Out of Character, Polyamory, Sadism, Threesome, Voyeurism
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-18
Updated: 2011-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 50,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de la guerra, todo estaba bien. Él no se prostituía, esa era una palabra muy fea. Sólo entregaba su cuerpo y todos sus encantos a cambio de las comodidades a las que estaba acostumbrado de una forma elegante y totalmente legal...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Así se ganan la vida

**Author's Note:**

> Klug Hure…hay tanto que decir de este fic. Lo empecé a escribir en el 2005, lo abandoné en el 2007 y lo terminé en el 2011. No recuerdo qué quería hacer con esta historia, sólo sabía las razones por las que pasaban las cosas y que a la gente le gustaba que hubiera mucho porno y desviaciones morales. Y a mí también. Fue de las primeras cosas que publiqué y era una que quería avanzar dependiendo de los comentarios y la reacción del público (¿quién quieren que sea el novio de Draco?, pregunté en los primeros capítulos, ¿Harry, Ron o Blaise?). No funcionó. Sí, fue un fic muy recordado y muy comentado, pero eso sólo hizo que entrara en pánico. Adoraba los comentarios pero la presión de escribir algo que estuviera a la altura era mucha. Sentía que esperaban algo del fic que no estaba ahí. Debo admitir que incluso ahora, tras dos grandes revisiones y una vez concluida la historia, no estoy muy contenta con el resultado y que este fic probablemente se llevó más cosas de las que me dejó, pero _tenía_ que terminarlo. Simplemente no había opción.
> 
> Cuando empecé a escribir esta historia no había salido el libro siete (ni el seis, de hecho) y mi idea me parecía genial. Luego del libro me desanimé un poco porque no me gustó y porque interfería con esta historia, no de una manera negativa sino de modo que parecía que la había planeado con el libro siete en mente. No lo hice, pero ya me resigné al respecto e incluso hice ajustes en el final. Después de todo, me gusta cuando las historias saben de todo el canon y juegan con él, aunque al principio esa no hubiera sido mi intención.
> 
> A través del tiempo se lo dediqué a mucha gente que pidió continuación. Prácticamente toda esa gente se ha ido y ya no me lee. Lo lamento. A veces creo que dedicar fics es lo único que no se debe hacer en la vida porque la gente se va, pero lo haré una última vez, porque… fueron pocos los insistentes a pesar del tiempo y dos en especial se quedaron en mi memoria: Susana y Cris (selene2000 y krispysly). Esto va por ustedes, por no olvidar, por no dejar que olvidara. Por creer que había algo en este fic. Por creer en él más que yo misma.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer.

**Kluge Hure**

 _(Versión Final: 2011)_   


**Capítulo I**  
Así se ganan la vida

 

 **  
**

Draco abrió las piernas para permitirle el total acceso a un miembro ansioso que se enterraba en él, disfrutando de la caliente y estrecha cavidad que él brindaba sin miramientos. Entraba y salía una y otra vez mientras el delicado cuerpo debajo de él se retorcía, justo como le gustaba. 

Llegó al orgasmo con una última embestida, sintió la relajación del rubio al terminar y cayó rendido en la cama. Mientras tanto, Draco se levantaba tranquilamente y, cubriéndose con una sencilla bata oscura, se acercó a la ventana para fumar un cigarrillo, succionando lentamente.

El hombre lo miró desde la cama con somnolencia. Cada vez que estaba con el rubio no podía evitar terminar rendido pues sencillamente le daba todo lo que necesitaba y lo dejaba agotado.

Draco apagó el cigarro y se puso de pie frente a la cama donde descansaba el hombre.

—Se acabó —declaró antes de comenzar a recoger su ropa, dispersa por toda la habitación.

—¿Qué? —respondió con la incredulidad reflejada en sus ojos.

—Me aburrí. Necesito algo mejor; tú y tu esposa me tienen harto, le das a ella todo lo que no me das a mí y sabes que yo sólo puedo tener lo mejor —declaró mientras se vestía rápido pero con cuidado.

—No puedes hacerlo —jadeó el hombre, sin poder moverse de su lugar..

—Oh, sí que puedo y lo estoy haciendo —respondió con un movimiento descuidado de su mano.

Minutos después, Draco salió del departamento que aquel hombre le había comprado, sin tomar más de lo necesario, sin una sola maleta: sólo la ropa que llevaba puesta. Todo lo que necesitaba ya lo había tomado antes. Caminó decidido hasta la salida del edificio, donde un automóvil convertible estaba estacionado. Sin más, Draco abrió la puerta del copiloto y se metió en el auto, que arrancó a toda prisa por las calles de Londres.

—¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo? —le preguntaron.

Draco sonrió encantadoramente y se encogió de hombros. Luegodirigió la mirada plateada a su acompañante, evaluándolo: No estaba nada mal para unos cuantos meses. Le sacaría todo lo que pudiera y lo dejaría, como a todos. Siempre le aburrían. Nunca había soportado tener sexo durante largos periodos con la misma persona, las relaciones a largo plazo lo ahogaban, necesitaba variedad para satisfacerse. 

Llevar esa vida, sin embargo, no le rebajaba de su condición. Él no era un cualquiera que se metía a la cama del que se lo pidiera por una paga nocturna, no… Él no se prostituía, esa era una palabra muy fea. Sencillamente entregaba su cuerpo y absolutamente todos sus encantos a cambio de las comodidades a las que estaba acostumbrado de una forma elegante y totalmente legal.

El hombre con el que estaba ahora, en el auto, rondaba la treintena. Tenía el cabello negro y penetrantes ojos color miel; además, por supuesto, de ser uno de los grandes empresarios e inversionistas con los que la ciudad contaba. Siendo así, con el dinero hablando por él, Draco se permitía omitir cualquier otro comentario. 

Hacía un tiempo que Draco lo frecuentaba. Lo había conocido en una fiesta a la que lo había llevado uno de sus tantos amantes. Desde el momento en que Draco supo que tenía dinero a manos llenas empezó a utilizar sus mejores tácticas. Ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar si era gay o no, porque Draco sabía por experiencia que podía hacerse desear hasta por el hombre más heterosexual del mundo.

Lo primero fue hacer que lo mirara, labor que no duró más de cinco minutos. Draco sólo tuvo que acercarse y la mirada de todos los presentes se posó en él, incluyendo la de su nueva víctima. Algunos lo miraban con envidia, otros con recelo, algunos más con odio puro. Pero lo importante, era que  _él_  lo miraba con cierto interés bailando en las pupilas.

El siguiente paso fue mostrarle todo lo que sabía dar y hacer. Y qué mejor manera que con ejemplos gráficos. Después de lanzarle una mirada depredadora tomó a su amante en turno y lo acorraló en un rincón para besarlo hasta perder el aliento, consciente de que varias miradas estaban clavadas en ellos, nuevamente incluida la que él deseaba. Pasó el resto de la fiesta sentado sobre las piernas de su amante, dejando que el otro metiera mano por donde quisiera, a sabiendas que había alguien mirando de cerca y deseando ser quien metiera las manos bajo sus pantalones ajustados.

Casi al amanecer, cuando la fiesta estaba por concluir, Draco aprovechó la que podría ser su última oportunidad y se escapó de los brazos de su compañía para acercarse a la barra y pedir una bebida dulce. Bebió lentamente mientras miraba al sujeto en cuestión acercarse hasta él.

—Hola —guiñó Draco con su típica voz de seducción.

—Hola —respondió el otro con seguridad, acción que a Draco no le desagradó en lo absoluto.

Si iba a liarse con alguien, qué mejor que con alguien que supiera lo que hacía. Su nombre era Marcus y hablaba con fluidez y elegancia. Draco bajó su mano a sus muslos, jugueteando mientras bebía de su copa y miraba a su hombre como un cazador mirando a su presa, cosa que no estaba muy lejos de la realidad. Draco estaba de caza esa noche.

El otro intuyó inmediatamente qué tipo de persona era Draco: la ropa que traía era de la mejor marca y se amoldaba perfectamente a su figura, mostrando absolutamente todos los encantos que el rubio podía ofrecer. El cabello medianamente largo, sedoso y brillante, caía elegantemente por arriba de sus hombros. Los ojos grises eran sencillamente bellos, irreales. No pudo evitar echar una última mirada evaluándolo antes de acercarse más y preguntarle su nombre al adonis que tenía enfrente. Sonriendo, Draco le respondió. 

—Ven conmigo —había propuesto descaradamente el empresario.

Pero Draco quería amarrar bien a su víctima, sin riesgos; no estaba dispuesto a ceder antes de que sus intereses estuvieran seguros.

—Tengo un departamento propio, además de dinero a mi disposición y libertad absoluta de movimiento —había siseado depredadoramente muy cerca de su oído—. Tengo todo lo que  _necesito_ , pero no todo lo que  _quiero_  —añadió, enfatizando las palabras—. Puedo ofrecerte lo mejor que hayas probado en tu vida, pero lo mejor cuesta caro. ¿Qué estás dispuesto a pagar?

Esa noche lo único que Marcus obtuvo fue su teléfono y dirección. La oferta lo había dejado tentado, pero no estaba seguro de estar dispuesto a invertir toda una pequeña mina de oro en alguien que se ofrecía descaradamente. Las dudas se esfumaron cuando, al salir al recibidor, pudo ver que en uno de los sillones el amante de Draco daba rienda suelta a sus sentidos, desquitándose del preámbulo que el rubio le había dado toda la noche. Ahora ya no eran las simples caricias y besos apasionados: había tenido todo un espectáculo que ver, con envidia, desde lejos.

La sangre le hirvió al ver al hombre desconocido reclamar y tomar la posesión del suculento platillo que ofrecía el cuerpo del rubio.

Fue entonces cuando Marcus decidió que Draco era suyo y de nadie más. O cuando menos lo sería. Tendría a su disposición aquel cuerpo así tuviera que ofrecerle tanto dinero como pidiera; y estaba seguro que el rubio pediría mucho y de lo mejor; pero también estaba decidido a gastar su fortuna de esa forma, en ese placer sin límites que imaginaba en Draco como si una magia extraña obnubilara su cerebro…

No había pasado mucho antes de que lo buscara de nuevo y Draco lo provocó hasta lograr sus propósitos. Era por eso que ahora se encontraban en el convertible de Marcus, de camino a la casa que éste había comprado para Draco. 

Antes de lo que esperaba, una mano traviesa comenzó a subir por su muslo. Draco suspiró imperceptiblemente. En verdad estaba cansado y hastiado, debido a su último encuentro sexual hacía menos de una hora, pero ese era su trabajo; si Marcus quería follárselo en medio del tráfico y tenía dinero para pagarlo, él le daría lo que necesitaba.

La mano subió y bajó una y otra vez por su muslo, toqueteando, llegando hasta la entrepierna y volviendo a bajar, como queriendo jugar. Pero juegos de seducción Draco se sabía bastantes, y ese inocente toque no estaba haciendo el menor efecto en su excitación. Se obligó a pensar en algo que realmente lo pusiera caliente hasta que una imagen llegó a su mente y Draco sonrió, moviendo las caderas, removiéndose en su asiento, invitando a su acompañante a seguir. 

Marcus no tardó mucho en sucumbir a la tentación y detuvo el automóvil en un paraje, para inmediatamente darse la vuelta y tirarse —literalmente— sobre Draco. El asiento del copiloto se reclinó hacia atrás, mientras el pelinegro manoseaba al rubio. Draco sintió las manos por todas partes en su cuerpo, resignado. Ya antes había estado con personas igual de impacientes, que en lugar de prodigar caricias incitantes daban más bien golpes vacilantes, que no ayudaban para que él pudiera colaborar. 

Nuevamente maldijo su falta de tacto en el momento de tener sexo. Sabía brindar el placer de las mejores formas, pero nunca para sí mismo, nunca mientras estaba con esos otros hombres… Nadie lo sabía satisfacer, nadie lo llenaba. Bueno, casi… nadie.

El tren de sus pensamientos volvió al automóvil cuando se dio cuenta de que Marcus quería tener algo realmente rápido antes de llegar a la casa que había comprado para Draco. 

El hombre ni se molestó en desabrochar la camisa, cuando los pantalones fueron bajados ansiosamente y su erección se empezó a frotar contra el miembro de Draco. Si el rubio tenía una capacidad increíble, esa era la de fingir que estaba totalmente extasiado sin estarlo realmente. Enfocó su mente en momentos placenteros para complacer a Marcus. 

Ruidosos gemidos resonaban en la oreja del hombre, mientras Draco se restregaba contra él en movimientos acompasados. Una mano pálida bajó hasta el miembro del empresario brindándole un lento y embriagante placer hasta hacerlo llegar a la cúspide. Draco sonrió. Por lo menos no lo había penetrado, así lo dejaría descansar de su última relación.

Marcus le devolvió una sonrisa de complacencia total mientras se arreglaba los pantalones como podía y volvía al asiento del conductor. Draco arregló su vestimenta, fastidiado. Realmente no le importaba ofrecer sexo donde pudiera, pero eso no implicaba que aprobara el que sus ropas se arrugaran y terminara luciendo como un estropicio andante, porque entonces su enfado se elevaba a temperaturas insospechadas. La lanzó a Marcus una rápida mirada de ira, que el otro ni notó, antes de proceder a mirarse en el espejo para acomodarse la camisa y arreglarse el cabello.

Media hora después Marcus bajó del automóvil para abrirle la puerta a Draco con toda caballerosidad y galantería. Le extendió la mano y lo ayudó a bajar, para después abrazarlo por la cintura y caminar así hasta la entrada de la casa.

—¿Ya está a mi nombre? —Draco, ansioso, fue al punto.

—Toda tuya Dragón —respondió, mientras olisqueaba el aroma del rubio.

Draco sonrió ampliamente, le encantaba que le hicieran regalos como ese. Principalmente porque sabía que se los merecía. La casa era enorme: una mansión sólo para él, como hace años no tenía una; Marcus realmente no había reparado en gastos. Y cómo iba a hacerlo, con todo el dinero que poseía el bastardo. Y era absolutamente para Draco. Todo.

Marcus se fue en la madrugada, después de haber recibido el pago adecuado para su espléndido regalo, y Draco se quedó durmiendo en la que sería su nueva habitación. 

A la mañana siguiente el rubio se levantó y buscó ropa. No se equivocó al pensar que Marcus le había comprado todo un guardarropa, obviamente a gusto del que había pagado. Supuso, también, que querría que usara aquello en sus encuentros… pero no toda la ropa le gustaba y él quería más; por ejemplo, algo que usar cuando no estuviera con Marcus, cuando estuviera con cualquier otro… Frunciendo el ceño revisó una y otra vez su guardarropa hasta encontrar algo medianamente decente para su gusto y humor aquel día. 

Después de revisar que todo estuviera en su lugar, se dispuso a salir de la casa, no sin antes asegurarse de que la servidumbre que le había puesto Marcus despertara temprano. No eran elfos, sino humanos molestosos y por ello eran bastante menos buenos en el trabajo.

Estaba por salir de la casa cuando una mejor idea cruzó por su mente y lo hizo regresar a la sala.

—Hola amor —rió con el teléfono en mano—. Oh, lo lamento, no tenía previsto que esto fuera tan pronto. Sí, sí, también te he extrañado, lo siento… sabes que mi trabajo es así. —Si hubiera estado frente a él, el interlocutor hubiese visto el guiño de Draco—. Uhm, te prometo compensarte, ahora… ¿Quieres conocer mi nuevo hogar? Podríamos estrenarlo… —sugirió— Está bien, te espero… pero te advierto una cosa: no tardes demasiado, que antes tenemos que ir de compras —continuó después de la respuesta —. Sí, quiero ropa nueva y tengo quién la pague… las ventajas de ser  _yo_.

Una hora después, una camioneta negra parqueaba enfrente de la reja de la mansión. Un hombre joven y apuesto, casi o tan hermoso como el Dragón al que pertenecía la casa, bajó de ella. Sus pupilas se ocultaban tras unos lentes oscuros y el viento mecía su cabello.

—Al fin llegas —fue el recibimiento.

—¿Ansioso?

—Como no tienes idea —guiñó el rubio justo antes de tomar su chaqueta y darle la mano al hombre para salir de la mansión en la camioneta negra de vidrios polarizados.

Draco no regresó a su mansión hasta el anochecer, con una sonrisa escalofriante en el rostro.

 *** * * * ***

  
Harry entró en la oficina vistiendo un traje sastre. El cabello desordenado y revuelto le caía sobre los ojos y sus manos cargaban un montón de documentos. Colocó el paquete encima del escritorio del jefe y éste lo miró fijamente desde su silla.

—Bien hecho, chico —sonrió el jefe, lascivamente, provocando que Harry se ruborizara.

—Es mi trabajo —fue la tímida respuesta del asistente, al tiempo que daba un paso hacia atrás.

—No te vayas todavía — el hombre, supuestamente el jefe, se levantó de la silla y avanzó con pasos felinos hacia él. 

—¿Falta algo? — preguntó Harry en un tono bajito.

—Sí, falta algo.

Y diciendo esto, atrapó la cintura de Harry, tomándolo por sorpresa. El chico moreno abrió los ojos, su cara reflejaba el sobresalto; su jefe, mientras tanto, le tocaba el trasero en una clara muestra de lujuria. 

No supo cómo pero de repente fue arrojado hacia una de las sillas de la oficina donde se encontraba y, sobre él, su jefe luchaba contra la corbata que el chico moreno llevaba, misma que saldría volando cuando su jefe se abría paso bruscamente dentro de su boca. Harry comenzaba a gemir, no por deseo, sino por la violencia de los actos del hombre que se acomodaba arriba de su delgado cuerpo.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la camisa de Harry fuera sacada de un tirón y terminara elevándose sobre los papeles que hacía unos momentos había llevado. 

El rostro de Harry se veía cada vez más incómodo y más forzado, resistiéndose; pero su jefe lo tenía fuertemente sujetado por las muñecas y mordía los labios del moreno. Mientras jalaba a Harry, el hombre bajó la cremallera del pantalón y sin mayor cuidado metió la mano y empezó a masturbarlo.

Con la experiencia que da el tiempo, los pantalones de Harry bajaron rápidamente y se fueron, junto con la ropa interior, dejando al moreno totalmente expuesto en la silla; su jefe seguía masturbándolo, un poco separado de él, dejando todo a la vista de cualquier persona que entrase a la oficina justo en ese momento. 

Fue entonces cuando todo cambió. Sin percatarse, el jefe fue tomado por el trasero y arrojado bocabajo contra el escritorio, donde al extender su brazo tiró absolutamente todos los informes que le habían sido llevados, junto con la lámpara que adornaba el mueble de caoba; todo quedó desparramado sobre el piso.

Aún más salvajemente que el “jefe”, Harry le retiró absolutamente todas las prendas que llevaba - se podía adivinar que ninguna había quedado en buen estado. Finalmente, Harry acabó su tarea, bajando los pantalones sin ápice de amabilidad.

Sólo se escuchó un grito cuando Harry penetró al otro hombre hasta el fondo, de un solo empujón, y comenzó a entrar y salir de él una y otra vez, mientras él gritaba sin parar. Harry se despegó un momento y lo miró con un gesto que podría parecer divertido.

—Ven aquí —hizo un gesto para que su jefe se separara del escritorio.

Sorpresivamente, cuando el otro quiso separarse, fue empujado de nuevo contra el mueble y penetrado hasta el fondo una vez más; esta vez, Harry pasó su dedo por toda la columna del hombre, causándole escalofríos. Pronto todo lo que se escuchaban eran gritos de placer. 

Al poco tiempo se cansó de eso y salió del hombre, volteándolo rápidamente y empujando su cabeza para que quedara a la altura de su pene; después, tomándolo por los cabellos, lo empujó hacia su miembro, hasta que el jefe abrió la boca y comenzó a succionar. Satisfecho, Harry lo estuvo empujando por unos minutos.

Posteriormente tomó al hombre por debajo de los hombros y lo subió al escritorio, abriéndole las piernas para penetrarlo, frente a frente esta vez, siempre dejando espacio para que todo se viera perfectamente desde la puerta. 

Al final, el jefe no resistió más y se corrió sobre su abdomen, entre las embestidas, dejando su cabeza caer desmadejada sobre el escritorio. 

La cámara se movió hacia un lado.

—¡Corte! 

Harry comenzó a reírse, con un toque de ternura e inocencia, cual niño en el parque de diversiones. Sus ojos esmeraldas brillaron con burla ante el hombre que se encontraba aún sobre el escritorio.

—Por Dios, no me hagan repetir la escena con este chiquillo, ¡me acabará! —rió el hombre al tiempo que se levantaba y se colocaba la bata que le ofrecían.

Harry también se colocó una bata mientras le respondía.

—Cada vez lo haces peor, ¿Cuánto aguantaste esta vez? 

—Seis horas desde que comenzó la grabación —reclamó el hombre, que realmente no tenía pinta de llegar a los treinta años.

El de ojos esmeraldas sencillamente se encogió de hombros y rió, mientras el que parecía ser una especie de productor, con un cigarro en la boca, les ordenaba a los trabajadores del set recoger. El día de trabajo había terminado, uno de los protagonistas estaba cansado y por demás está decir que no era Harry.

Harry era el nombre de la estrella de ese set, pero pocos lo conocían, realmente muchos habían tenido una buena sesión de sexo con él sin conocer su nombre, no lo necesitaban para saber que los dejaba tan satisfechos como pocos. Por lo demás, los créditos de las películas llevaban el nombre de James Phoenix.

Era lo que se podría llamar una estrella consagrada, todo el medio le respetaba y sus productores prácticamente besaban el piso por donde pasaba. La cuestión era el dinero y Harry era una mina de oro. Tenía el cuerpo y rostro del chico tímido y virgen, que contrarrestaba con las filmaciones candentes que realizaba. Al principio, los productores habían creído que abrir las piernas era lo suyo, su primera película había sido así y no había tenido un éxito trascendente. Pero la gente había conocido a Harry en el medio…

Y pronto recibieron algunas peticiones de mostrar más de aquel chiquillo; finalmente, un día, llegó una proposición un tanto… inusual. Un actor porno de talla internacional deseaba a Harry en una de sus películas… pero lo deseaba arriba.

Desde entonces su carrera había sido éxito tras éxito. Escalofriantes y sobrenaturales éxitos. 

* * * * * 

Draco reía mientras Marcus le mordía suavemente el cuello. Estaban en la sala de la casa que le había regalado y frente a ellos el televisor de pantalla gigante mostraba una película. Esa era la razón de que Draco se riera.

—¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó inquieto Marcus, separándose de su cuello.

—No sabía que te gustaban esa clase de películas —contestó Draco con una suave sonrisa.

—Es uno de mis secretos, me gusta hacerlo mientras las veo —y diciendo esto bajó hasta el pecho del rubio y comenzó a besarlo.

Draco volteó hacia la pantalla divertido, la sonrisa no se despegaba de sus labios cuando preguntó.

—¿Cuál te gusta más?

—¿Eh?

—¿Cuál está más bueno? —preguntó Draco con una sonrisa libidinosa.

Marcus miró la pantalla, donde dos chicos estaban a punto de explotar en sexo ardiente, e inmediatamente, como hipnotizado, supo cuál le gustaba más.

—El moreno.

—Entonces… —Draco se levantó un poco del sillón y con un movimiento rápido se fue encima de él—. Imagina que soy él. —Y con un guiño comenzó a hacer exactamente lo mismo que el moreno hacía en la película.

Varios minutos después, justo cuando la película terminó, Marcus yacía desparramado y totalmente satisfecho sobre el sillón, con el cuerpo de Draco descansando ligeramente sobre el suyo.

—Tengo que irme —anunció Marcus desganado después de un rato de silencio.

Draco se acomodó en el sillón y se cubrió con una manta que encontró a su alcance mientras Marcus recogía su ropa del piso y se volvía a vestir.

El chico de cabellos negros salió de la mansión cuando el reloj marcaba las ocho de la noche y Draco encendió el televisor. Pasó canales rápidamente y al notar que no había nada bueno se frustró, así que tomó el teléfono y marcó un número de memoria. Su gesto de enfado se intensificó cuando le respondió la voz de la contestadora y el teléfono inalámbrico fue lanzado hasta el otro sillón.

—Me aburro —suspiró Draco, para después agazaparse de nuevo en el sillón y encender el equipo de sonido.

La música inundó la habitación y él cerró los ojos, disfrutando del efecto, de pronto le dieron ganas de bailar…

Y fue entonces cuando recordó que era la hora perfecta para salir de casa… era de noche y los centros nocturnos estaban en su apogeo, justo le daba tiempo de darse una ducha, ponerse la ropa adecuada y salir a divertirse. Era joven, eso era lo que hacían los jóvenes y Draco todavía ni siquiera cumplía veinte años.

Sí, definitivamente era muy joven, y eso era lo que estaba más a su favor, su juventud y su belleza. Había comenzado a ‘trabajar’ desde hacía dos años y con el tiempo se había acostumbrado a pasar de mano en mano, arrebatando dinero y disfrutando de lo que le regalaban sus amantes sólo porque él lo quería.

Había ‘trabajado’ mucho para llegar a la posición donde se encontraba, pero sus aspiraciones no se quedaban en esa simple mansión, no… él quería mucho más. Infinitamente más. 

Sus pensamientos regresaron a la juerga que estaba a punto de iniciar y soltó una risa divertida imaginando lo que podía hacer esa noche. No le llamaría de nuevo, que no estuviera en casa no era problema de Draco, iría solo a su centro nocturno más cercano y se divertiría, solo.

Una hora después el rubio estaba listo, con la ropa elegida cuidadosamente para la ocasión. Camino a la salida de la mansión, su sirvienta lo miró con un gesto de desaprobación que él ignoró. No le importaba lo que pensara el resto del mundo sobre él. Ya después se desharía de esa muchacha, ahora lo que quería era divertirse.

Estaba a punto de poner un pie afuera cuando el teléfono sonó, miró a la sirvienta que iba dispuesta a contestar y esperó recargado en el marco de la puerta. Empezó a mover un pie, quizá un poco ¿esperanzado?

—Sí, un momento por favor —dijo la mujer por el auricular y se lo llevó a Draco—. Dice que es de parte de la Compañía Ausrottung*, señor.

(*Ausrottung. Destrucción en alemán)

Draco tomó el teléfono, controlando los nervios que esa llamada le causaba. Miró con recelo a su sirvienta y, con teléfono en mano, se encerró en el despacho de la mansión, el cuál ni siquiera se había molestado en ver desde su llegada.

—Les dije que no me llamaran aquí, tienen el número del móvil —gruñó Draco en voz baja—. Este teléfono es sólo por emergencias.

La voz el otro lado de la línea rió antes de contestar con ligereza.

—Oh, era sólo para informarte que esta noche nos encargamos de tu ex… déjate ver en público, no queremos sospechas, lindura, sólo eso, no pensé que te molestara tanto mi llamada.

Draco entrecerró los ojos con duda.

—¿Hoy, dices? Está bien… de todos modos estaba a punto de salir y… no juegues conmigo, sé que esta llamada no es una simple casualidad, no vuelvas a llamar, no quiero que registren el número.

—De acuerdo, aunque no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, sabes que estás tratando con los mejores.

—Lo sé, pero ya está demostrado que hasta el mejor puede tener un error fatal.

Diciendo esto colgó el teléfono. Grandioso. Habían arruinado su noche, ahora no podría divertirse por completo… pero podía intentarlo.

La sonrisa volvió a su rostro al abrir la puerta del despacho. Dejó el teléfono por ahí y salió.

* * * * * 

La oscura noche envolvía el centro de la ciudad, iluminada por enormes anuncios de neón que llevaban a los bares más famosos, que iban desde los de mala muerte hasta los de clientela exclusiva. A éste último tipo es a donde le gustaba ir a Draco. 

Había llegado cerca de las diez en su BMW último modelo, cortesía de Marcus. Se había librado de los guardaespaldas que su supuesta pareja le había colgado. Le molestaban de sobremanera, sobre todo cuando sabía que lo que iba a hacer esa noche estaba totalmente en contra de lo que Marcus le hubiese permitido.

Las miradas se clavaron en él de nuevo, pero pasó de largo, evitando todas las invitaciones sugestivas de las hermosas y curvilíneas muchachas que se le ofrecían. Si algo había aprendido al paso del tiempo era que las mujeres ricas eran feas y considerablemente menos adineradas que los hombres. Y como a él lo que le gustaba de las personas era el dinero, claro, sin despreciar que era bastante selectivo en cuanto al físico, prefería a los hombres. 

Se sentó su mesa favorita, que siempre estaba reservada para él y vio de mala gana que varios tipos se le quedaban viendo. Si fueran guapos y ricos los consideraría, pero definitivamente no le llamaron la atención, así que les dirigió una mirada altanera y volteó hacia uno de los chicos que servían bebidas, quien se acercaba a él.

—¿Qué quieres hoy? —preguntó con familiaridad.

—Un chico guapo de metro ochenta y buen cuerpo —respondió con una sonrisa. Había descrito exactamente al mesero, quien rió por la ocurrencia.

—Draco —advirtió, pero con tono divertido—. Ordena.

—Lo de siempre.

La sonrisa que dedicaba Draco al camarero era genuina y le entregaba toda su confianza. Y era porque el camarero de aquel sitio tenía toda su confianza. Terry Boot había estado en Ravenclaw, por tanto su inteligencia era muy bien recibida en su círculo. Trabajaba para la “Compañía” Ausrottung y por ello en parte también trabajaba para él y era su más leal sirviente. Además, pensó al verlo bien mientras se alejaba hacia la barra, tenía un trasero encantador. 

Su mirada se desvió hacia un chico que bailaba en la pista, que no estaba nada mal. Draco se encogió de hombros, era lo más pasable que había en el lugar y él quería divertirse un rato, pero antes… el mesero se acercaba con su copa.

—Peligro —susurró Terry, mientras dejaba dos copas en su mesa con naturalidad, una más alejada de Draco—. Auror, dos metros a la derecha, directo hacia ti, prepárate — murmuró, para luego elevar la voz—. Si necesita algo sólo tiene que llamarme, señor.

Terry se alejó, dejando a Draco, quien sorbió de su copa y miró discretamente al auror que caminaba con ropa muggle hacia él. Maldijo interiormente el momento en que por su vida se había cruzado Seamus Finnigan y su extravagante deseo Gryffindor por la justicia. Dejó que el auror se acercara primero, que pensara que lo había “pillado”.

—Es extraño verte por aquí Malfoy.

Draco le devolvió una sonrisa encantadora y le señaló el asiento desocupado frente a él, donde Seamus procedió a sentarse.

—Yo siempre visito este lugar… curiosamente, soy yo el que jamás te había visto aquí, Finnigan —escupió el apellido como sólo él sabía hacerlo.

—Dejémonos de juegos —habló el auror y miró para asegurarse que nadie los escuchara—. Eres sospechoso de las muertes de los hombres que han sido tus parejas por los últimos dos años —soltó sin más.

—¿Ah sí? —respondió, fingiendo sorpresa— ¿Y? —agregó, con una sonrisa.

—Ve con cuidado Malfoy, cuando menos lo esperes estarás en Azkaban, o mejor aún… muerto.

—Oh… —Draco hizo un gesto dramático— ¡No, por favor! —continuó con burla.

—Ríete ahora, pero sé que tú eres el culpable de todas esas muertes ¿Quién si no? Curiosamente, sé que todo el dinero que han dejado ha ido a parar a tus cuentas… 

Draco bebió y soltó una risa bastante obvia.

—Pruébalo. 

Fue un reto, levantando una de sus cejas, mirándolo fijamente. Seamus no pudo soportar la mirada, bajó el rostro y miró la copa frente a él. Draco entrecerró los ojos. El irlandés bebió de la copa con nerviosismo y el rubio sonrió, mirando hacia donde Terry le guiñaba un ojo.

—Hablemos afuera Malfoy, la música y el ambiente no son los adecuados —gruñó Seamus, al notar que se estaba aturdiendo.

Draco miró de soslayo a Terry y se levantó, no sería tan estúpido como para intentar hacer algo frente a tantos testigos, por eso aceptó salir. Ambos salieron por la puerta trasera, hacia el callejón. 

Afuera todo estaba oscuro y el único ruido que se escuchaba era la música del centro nocturno, algo alejada de ellos.

—¿Y bien? 

—Te haremos confesar —declaró Seamus, petulante.

De la nada, salieron dos aurores más. Tenían toda la facha de estar dispuestos a golpearlo y Draco retrocedió un paso. Uno de ellos lo tomó por el brazo y lo apretó con fuerza para inmovilizarlo. Draco suspiró, como cansado… y comenzó a contar mentalmente. Cinco… cuatro… tres… dos…

Una ráfaga de disparos fulminó a dos de los aurores, dejando sólo a Finnigan en pie; tras ellos, Terry sostenía aún dos armas, que había disparado con toda maestría. No mucho después, el último auror cayó al piso, desmayado por el potente somnífero que el mesero “accidentalmente” había colocado en la copa.

—Menos tres —declaró Terry y, tras intercambiar una mirada con Draco y sonreírle, entró de nuevo a “trabajar”. 

El rubio entró segundos más tarde y comenzó a bailar con el chico que había visto, como si nada hubiese pasado. Sabía que los aurores buscarían testigos de lo que había ocasionado la pérdida de tres de sus elementos, pero también confiaba en la enorme capacidad de Terry para borrar ciertos recuerdos de las mentes de los muggles.

Diez minutos después se había olvidado de todo y se encontraba en un rincón bebiendo sin parar con un chico que estaba dispuesto a hacerle de todo y dejarse hacer de todo. Si había algo que Draco deseaba en ese momento era meterse por el trasero de ese chico… a falta del que se supondría debería estar en su lugar.

* * * * *

Al mismo tiempo, en medio de la noche, pero en un hotel de lujo, se terminaba una convención entre importantes empresarios del país. Varios automóviles arrancaban y, tras ellos, las camionetas con los guardaespaldas de aquellos poderosos y ricos hombres. Todos partían de la sede de su reunión para adentrarse en la oscuridad de la noche.

Entre ellos, un hombre de mediana edad se disponía a entrar en su automóvil cuando unos ruidos le distrajeron. Era el sonido que hacían las zapatillas altas de una mujer al estrellarse contra el piso en el silencio del estacionamiento, ahora prácticamente vacío. Se volvió hacia su automóvil de nuevo, seguro de que una mujer no podría ser peligrosa; sus guardaespaldas estaban bastante cerca de él y no podría correr peligro. 

Pero tenía miedo. En el fondo había tenido miedo desde que Draco lo había dejado y había encontrado que tras el angelical rubio se escondían las muertes de todos los que habían pasado por su cama. No quería ser paranoico, pero Draco ahora le parecía la más letal de las viudas negras. Y cada muerte parecía una venganza por haberlo tenido. 

Los pasos de aquella misteriosa mujer se detuvieron y pronto escuchó otros, un poco diferentes, haciendo eco entre la oscuridad, apenas rota por las lámparas que intentaban doblegarla y que a cada minuto parecían apagarse más y más.

Se escuchó el sonido del cargador de una pistola y el hombre volteó, pensando que sus guardaespaldas habían detectado algo. Pero el ruido no lo habían hecho sus hombres, porque ellos también habían volteado, buscando de la fuente de aquel ruido. 

—Hola.

Una pelirroja que había aparecido de la nada sonreía abiertamente, recargada en la camioneta de los guardaespaldas. Los hombres la miraron embobados, vestía un brillante traje azul, absolutamente pegado a su esbelta y curvilínea figura.

—…y adiós.

Fueron sólo dos disparos silenciosos, certeros y letales. Justo donde se necesitaban. Los dos guardaespaldas cayeron muertos y dejaron de ser un obstáculo para llegar a quien realmente buscaban.

El empresario abrió los ojos con espanto y gritó, volteó hacia su automóvil de nuevo, para intentar huir en él y se encontró que, del otro lado, una chica rubia, con un traje similar al de la pelirroja, lo miraba. En los ojos azules había locura y vivacidad al mismo tiempo. Esa mujer levantó lo que parecía un palo de madera y le apuntó. Él la miró a los ojos de nuevo y esta vez los encontró divertidos. Fue lo último que vio.

* * * * * 

Era de madrugada cuando el rubio de ojos grises llegó a su casa, totalmente perdido en el alcohol. Terry lo sostenía a duras penas. Había tenido que seguirlo hasta la casa del desconocido con el que Draco había decidido pasar la noche y también había tenido que esperarlo hasta que había terminado de divertirse; entonces, Draco había salido a buscarlo. Terry se sentía orgulloso de que Draco confiara en él, pero se le hacía molesto tener que hacer ese trabajo que no estaba precisamente establecido en el contrato. (No que hubiera un contrato de verdad.)

…Pero lo hacía porque le había tomado cariño al ángel endemoniado. 

Al entrar a la nueva casa del rubio no pudo evitar asombrarse.

—Wow, esta vez sí que subiste de categoría… te encontraste una excelente presa.

Draco balbució algo y Terry lo sentó en un sillón y le hizo beber una poción.

—Es para que se te pase el efecto del alcohol y estés en tus cinco sentidos, no te puedo dejar solo si no te puedes cuidar por ti mismo. ¿Cuántos dedos? 

—Tres… —fue la medio respuesta de Draco que en ese momento se llevaba una mano a la cabeza, donde un molesto punzar lo estaba acribillando.

—Son dos dedos… Perfecto, hará efecto en unos cinco minutos, no te muevas hasta entonces. Tengo que irme, me esperan para informar lo que ocurrió hoy con esos aurores…

—Uhm… —gruñó Draco para que se callara, la voz de Terry lo había martillado hasta el fondo del cerebro.

—Y, Draco. Es porque no pudo estar contigo ayer, ¿cierto? Sólo te pones así por él. —Terry rodó los ojos—. En serio, chico… no toda la vida estará dispuesto. Se supone que cada uno debe ocuparse de sus asuntos, ¿recuerdas?

El rubio asintió y enseguida se arrepintió de hacerlo. 

—Mierda.

—Veo que ya estás más consciente —rió Terry—. Te dejo.

Después de que el chico Boot se fue, Draco se recuperó totalmente. Echando chispas, subió a su alcoba y se dispuso a dormir por lo menos hasta el medio día. Se sentía furioso, odiaba a Terry por haberle recordado por qué había estado bebiendo sin control, como pocas veces lo hacía. Y odiaba a su chico favorito por no estar para él siempre. Y odiaba todo.

Gruñó y se cubrió con las sábanas. Recordando que no odiaba todo… y que estaba ahí por algo. Y ese algo era el dinero. Por un momento, sintió un extraño vacío que no recordaba haber sentido antes y vértigo… mucho vértigo.

Esa madrugada Draco durmió intranquilo. 

 *** * * * ***

  
—Blaise, Blaise… —susurraba mientras lo besaba con avidez— Te amo… te amo…

Nunca había tenido problemas para hacer lo suyo. Mantenerse en el mundo mágico e infiltrarse en las altas esferas no había sido fácil. Pero ahora ya estaba ahí, con el mismísimo Ministro de Magia… que era el más joven de la historia. Todos los viejos se habían muerto en la guerra. Gracias a Merlín. Habría vomitado de imaginarse acostándose con alguien remotamente parecido a Fudge.

Su cabello castaño claro estaba revuelto por las caricias de Oliver Wood, y sus profundos ojos azules yacían perdidos en el espacio, sumido en sus pensamientos, mientras el otro entraba y volvía a salir de él, acariciándolo con devoción, pasión y deseo mezclados.

—Te amo… te amo… —le repetían mientras repartían besos por su cuerpo.

Le daba lástima, pero no podía hacer nada por él. No se le acercaba ni a los talones al chico que Blaise amaba con todas sus fuerzas… No podía comparar estas palabras de amor con la frialdad de su verdadera pareja, esa frialdad que le fascinaba y que sólo a veces podía llegar a romper. 

—¡Blaise!

El Ministro se corrió dentro de su cuerpo y Blaise sintió asco. Se limitó a dejarse ir, pensando en que no estaba con otro hombre, que estaba con quien él deseaba estar…

Sintió varios besos en su cara y sonrió. En el fondo resultaba que era un excelente actor… pero daba gracias que el trabajo de actor en pantalla lo tuviera Harry. Él ya tenía suficiente con acostarse con el Ministro de Magia.

Oliver lo abrazó con fuerza y se acostó a su lado, llevándolo con él. Blaise miró por la ventana, sumergiéndose de nuevo en el mar de pensamientos que lo asaltaban.  
¿Lo habría llamado? Si lo había llamado seguramente estaría enfadado al no encontrarlo… pero él no tenía la culpa de que Oliver le hubiese llamado de último momento para ofrecerle una elegante cena romántica a la luz de la luna. 

Entrecerró los ojos con tristeza, por momentos, esa sensación de culpa y asfixia llegaba a su pecho. Y entonces sabía que era el más consciente de lo que pasaba, pero eso no le ayudaba en nada. Saberlo no lo ayudaría ni lo liberaría.

Dos fuertes manos se cerraron en torno a su cintura y escuchó la respiración acompasada que indicaba que Oliver se había dormido. Le esperaba una larga noche en los brazos del Ministro, en una cama que se le hacía extraña e insoportable. Suspiró y cerró los ojos. Si dormía… podía escapar a un mundo en el que las cosas no habían sucedido como lo habían hecho.

Un mundo en el que él no tenía que acostarse con el Ministro. Un mundo en el que Draco no tenía que, como él, abrir las piernas para sacarle el dinero a los millonarios… un mundo definitivamente diferente. Un mundo antes del caos.

 ****


	2. La "compañía"

**Capítulo II**  
La “compañía”

 **  
**

  
Las llantas rechinaban al friccionarse contra el pavimento de la avenida que conducía hacia las orillas del sur de Londres. El automóvil convertible rojo derrapaba entre las calles al doble de la velocidad permitida; llamaba la atención de la mayoría de los transeúntes, excepto de los que estaban acostumbrados a las locuras del dueño del auto.

Conducía un joven de figura esbelta y espigada, con el cabello cayéndole por los hombros y lentes oscuros cubriendo y ocultando sus ojos del sol de medio día. Sus movimientos eran ágiles, pisaba el acelerador cada vez más profundo, cual si de una persecución se tratara. Pero no lo perseguían y no tenía nadie a quien temer en esa ciudad. Si manejaba verdaderamente como alma que lleva el diablo era por gusto y afición a la velocidad.

En una esquina una chica estaba a punto de cruzar cuando el motor rugió y el auto e ganó el paso; ella soltó un grito histérico, pero el conductor sólo aceleró más, restándole importancia al asunto.

Los frenos detuvieron el automóvil justo enfrente de un enorme enrejado que se abrió a su paso y el auto se introdujo en la mansión a gran velocidad. Al llegar al portal, el conductor detuvo la marcha y bajó del auto.

Los lentes fueron retirados lentamente, dejando ver sus ojos. Azules… tan azules como el mar. Una suave brisa meció su cabello, largo y negro. No negro por naturaleza, negro por vanidad. “Negro, como mi alma”, solía decir.

—Te estábamos esperando para comenzar —declaró la pelirroja que había abierto la puerta. 

—Pudieron haber empezado sin mí —bromeó, porque eso sería imposible.

No podían empezar sin él, porque él era el líder. 

Entró a una habitación alfombrada y decorada sobriamente. Elegante, al gusto y capricho de Draco Malfoy, con toques de calidez que había sugerido Blaise Zabini, quizá con ayuda de Harry y finalmente, el ambiente hecho a la manera de las tres chicas que pasaban más tiempo en esa casa.

—Ya está aquí —informó la pelirroja y las otras chicas miraron desde su lugar, en los sillones de la lujosa sala.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó, sentándose en su sillón favorito, que tenía vista hacia el enorme jardín de la residencia.

—No hubo ningún problema. Fue pan comido. La policía muggle se sigue preguntando qué ocurrió y el caso lo ha tomado el Ministerio de Magia por el uso del hechizo… lo de siempre… —informó una chica rubia que tecleaba en una computadora portátil, mientras comía papas fritas de un refractario. 

—Así que el ministerio detectó este asesinato rápido… 

—Nos llevan siguiendo largo tiempo, ya te lo he dicho — declaró nuevamente la rubia, levantando la vista—; pero no te preocupes, ya me encargué de todo, en la autopsia muggle el hombre habrá muerto por un ataque al corazón, desaparecimos su automóvil para complicarlo todo y… bueno, nuestros contactos en el Ministerio borrarán cualquier prueba contundente de que se usó magia. Terminarán tan confundidos como siempre.

—¿Qué hechizo usaste? —preguntó dirigiéndose a la otra rubia en la habitación.

—¿Importa? —respondió cínica, con una sonrisa de orgullo—. Sufrió lo suficiente. Además, sé que no te interesan los medios, sino el fin.

—Sí, los medios no me importan realmente —confirmó el chico, correspondiendo a la sonrisa y se volteó hacia la pelirroja. 

—Y dime…  _hermanita,_  ¿cómo va nuestro asunto con el Ministro?

Ginny soltó un bufido. Odiaba que le llamara hermanita. En la “compañía”, todos estaban unidos por los mismos lazos, por la ambición y por el poder, olvidando toda relación que hubiesen tenido antes, y eso incluía lazos consanguíneos. Aunque ella sabía que su hermano sólo lo decía para joder.

—Muy bien,  _Ron_ , viento en popa.

Ron se acomodó en el sillón mirando hacia la chica de la computadora. Luna Lovegood se levantó y colocó en la mesa recortes de “El Profeta”.

—Blaise lo hace de maravilla —murmuró Ginny mirando los periódicos.

—Odio como lo trata —gruñó la otra rubia en la habitación, Pansy Parkinson, mirando con aprensión las fotografías—. Lo trata como si fuera un trofeo. 

— _Es_  un trofeo para él, Pansy —respondió Ron sin levantar la vista de las fotografías—. Bien, esto va bien, pronto nos desharemos del Ministro… ¿Cómo está Harry?

—Parece que tiene problemas con su jefe. Sigue queriendo mandar sobre Harry.

—Insisto que hace tiempo debimos matarlo —soltó Ginny.

—Pero nos sirve de mucho —intervino Luna con un gesto molesto—. Sé que parece que es un estorbo, pero en realidad es una gran tapadera en el mundo muggle. Creámoslo o no, quien lo tiene controlado a él es Harry y no al revés.

—Tienes razón —suspiró Ron—, pero aun así también pienso que deberíamos matarlo —agregó, algo contrariado. 

Pansy soltó una risita, imaginando lo que hubiese sucedido si el ex pelirrojo hubiese dicho eso años atrás. Todos lo hubieran mirado con horror y seguramente lo hubieran tomado a broma. Pero la situación actual era que lo que Ron decía no tenía nada de broma, en verdad quería asesinar al “jefe” de Harry. Y si él pensaba eso, seguramente al chico no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida.

—Tranquilo jefe —lo calmó Pansy en tono relajado—, que él aún nos sirve, mejor pensar en deshacernos de la demás basura… 

—Tienes razón —concedió Ron y se acomodó en el sillón, dejando las fotos del Ministro en la mesa—. ¿Y Draco? —preguntó finalmente.

Pansy se sobresaltó un poco, pero logró maquillar su reacción, Luna bajó la vista a su computadora, perdiéndose en el fascinante objeto muggle como la primera vez que lo había hecho y Ginny comprendió que le tocaba a ella la carga de informar a su jefe sobre el chico que más problemas y a la vez satisfacciones daba a la ‘compañía’.

—Bueno… el millonario que consiguió ya le regaló una mansión nueva, automóviles, lo tiene bien… Sabes que Draco nunca tiene mal ojo… —y continuó tras cambiar su peso de un pie a otro— Anoche se enfrentó a tres aurores, dos murieron y el otro… Finnigan, ¿lo recuerdas? Está grave en San Mungo… Afortunadamente Terry estaba con él, se encargó de todo. Y bueno, Draco…

El rostro de Ron se había tornado molesto, poco a poco sus facciones relajadas habían cambiado y se habían endurecido y Ginny dudaba entre continuar su relato o no, porque, además, los últimos acontecimientos de la noche no incumbían a la ‘compañía’… Miró a Pansy y a Luna buscando auxilio, pero sólo encontró miradas igual de dudosas que la suya.

—…se emborrachó un poco y pasó el resto de la noche en casa de un chico, hasta que Terry lo regresó a su mansión ya entrada la madrugada… —terminó, como susurrando.

No hubo respuesta de Ron, éste se limitó a llevarse dos dedos al puente de su nariz para masajearla un poco, antes de pasarlos a su sien y hacer lo mismo allí. Esa era una señal inequívoca de que nuevamente estaba molesto.

—Bien… —dijo por fin y sin más, se levantó—. Pues que continúe todo así, yo me encargaré de mis asuntos y ustedes de los suyos, nos veremos…

Cuando Ron hubo salido de la casa las tres chicas suspiraron. Al menos no había estallado en furia como la última vez que Draco había salido de juerga, aunque aquella vez, hacía ya un año, el rubio había tardado tres días en aparecer, días en los que Ron tuvo a toda la ‘compañía’ en busca del niño malcriado… 

Ron salió de la mansión para comenzar a manejar el automóvil de nuevo, a toda velocidad para cruzar la ciudad. Miró el espejo retrovisor y la imagen que le fue devuelta fue muy diferente a la que había tenido en su adolescencia. Ahora la figura que reflejaba era la de un atractivo joven de veintiún años, con los ojos igual de azules que en su pasado, oscurecidos por la experiencia en el arte del poder. 

Su cabello, el principal cambio, era ahora negro. Un día, simplemente lo había hecho, porque tenía que hacerlo. Por vanidad, intentaba explicárselo ahora. Lo había hecho por que le daba un toque más atractivo a su persona y alejaba de sí los antecedentes desastrosos de haber nacido en la familia Weasley. Quería estar lo más lejos posible de ese pasado.

Ahora todo era diferente…

  
* * * * *

Blaise sonrió por enésima vez en el día contra su voluntad ante las cámaras y saludó nuevamente. La mano de Oliver sostenía su cintura bajo la capa y lo apretaba posesivamente, mientras sonreía también.

La familia Zabini siempre había tenido ese toque. La señora Zabini, especialmente, había sabido como volver locos a sus amantes y tenerlos a sus pies, capacidad que Blaise había heredado y aprovechaba en esa situación…

Los reporteros de diferentes medios de comunicación en el mundo mágico habían ‘descubierto’ a la ‘feliz’ pareja desayunando en un famoso restaurante. Blaise sabía que Oliver los había llamado. Lo hacía apropósito, como queriendo presumirlo.

Blaise odiaba que hiciera eso, que usara el apellido Zabini y se colgara de él y lo paseara cual si de una exhibición se tratase. Pero aun así le sonrió al último camarógrafo de Corazón de Bruja y aceptó que Oliver le tomara la mano y siguieran su camino. Se despidió de él con un beso: amargo, vacío…

Una vez que se vio libre pudo sonreír sinceramente, libre… libre por unas cuantas horas hasta que el Ministro requiriera su presencia nuevamente…

Sin borrar su sonrisa desapareció dispuesto a entrar en su hogar y darse una ducha que lo lavara, aunque nunca completamente, de todo lo que había tenido que hacer la noche anterior con Oliver.

* * * * *

Draco se levantó con energías renovadas, después de una noche terrible, y se metió a la ducha. Tendría que planear qué hacer ese día. Su deporte favorito era fichar en Internet a los millonarios más codiciados del país, pero por ahora no lo necesitaba. Tendría que pasar un tiempo con Marcus, sólo el suficiente…

Se estaba cubriendo con una bata para después del baño cuando escuchó ruidos provenientes del piso de abajo. Al parecer Marcus había llegado. Eso era extraño, pues en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos nunca lo había visitado tan temprano. Echó un vistazo al reloj que descansaba en la mesita de noche y, no tan sorprendido, comprendió que ya no era tan temprano: daban casi las dos de la tarde.

Caminó descalzo por el alfombrado y llegó al barandal para mirar hacia el primer piso, donde la sirvienta chismosa de la noche anterior ahora mismo parecía discutir con Marcus. Draco frunció el ceño. Esa mujer le iba a dar problemas, lo mejor sería deshacerse de ella cuanto antes.

Draco esperó pacientemente hasta que Marcus subió la escalera y se toparon frente a frente, justo cuando el empresario estaba a punto de soltar todo lo que traía en su interior (parecía dispuesto a gritar y a Draco definitivamente no le gustó su actitud). Antes de que Marcus pudiera decir nada, unos gritos estridentes sonaron en la planta baja y ambos voltearon.

Una chica castaña forcejeaba contra los guardias, mientras lloraba y gritaba improperios. Cuando volteó hacia arriba, Draco pudo ver en la mirada de la chica un rencor que hasta cierto punto estaba acostumbrado a ver.

—¡Te odio! —declaró con un gesto grosero hacia Draco.

La chica comenzó a patear y el escándalo cobró proporciones mayores cuando Marcus la reconoció. Era su prometida.

—Lizzy, ¿qué demonios haces aquí? —preguntó enfadado, mirando la escena que estaba armando la mujer.

Pero el rubio no tenía ni la menor intención de hacerle caso a esa mujer. Ya antes le había tocado que las esposas, novias o cualquier cosa de sus amantes le reclamaran, pero nunca le había importado realmente.

Con todo el descaro y la desfachatez posibles, volteó hacia Marcus, quien parecía bastante mosqueado, lo asió con firmeza y comenzó a besarlo con la pasión de los mejores momentos del sexo, mientras que con sus manos dirigía las de Marcus a través de su cuerpo, levantando levemente la bata del baño a su paso. Succionó el labio inferior del otro, casi con salvajismo, e introdujo su lengua en la otra boca para que jugara un poco sin dejar que las otras manos se despegaran de su cuerpo, paseándolas por su cintura, sus caderas, sus piernas y dejándolas en sus glúteos un gran rato. 

El otro chico no tuvo la oportunidad de saber lo que hacía, pero se dejó llevar por el la magia del beso y por la tentación en que caía siempre que visitaba al rubio. Mientras tanto, en el piso de abajo, su furiosa prometida gritaba y lloraba con todas sus fuerzas, detenida con fuerza por los guardias.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Eres un maldito…! 

Draco miró a los ojos a su amante y le sonrío, sintiendo sus manos estratégicamente colocadas en su trasero.

—La quiero lejos de mi casa —ordenó con una voz muy suave—. Me molesta que esté aquí y que… nos interrumpa —acarició suavemente el pecho de Marcus y luego se despegó bruscamente—. Deshazte de ella —fue su última orden antes de meterse en su habitación, ignorando olímpicamente el escándalo que continuaba afuera.

* * * * *

Acababan de terminar una filmación y el ‘jefe’ de Harry sonreía satisfecho. Inmediatamente se acercó a Harry y lo aprisionó contra la pared con toda la pasión que había contenido durante esa larga hora, en que había visto a Harry seduciendo a la cámara como nadie más que él lo podía hacer. Ese día incluso había llegado un momento en que pensó en olvidarse de todo y ser él quien se colocara en lugar de ese muchacho novato con el que estaba Harry y que no sabía ni lo que tenía en las manos.

Pero Harry no tenía ni la menor intención de seguir con el juego ni un segundo más. Estaba cansado, sucio y hastiado de aquel día. Tomó su ropa y comenzó a vestirse, ignorando la mirada del jefe sobre su cuerpo.

—Quédate —ordenó el otro.

—No quiero —respondió Harry y, con la camisa apenas abrochada, salió del apartamento.

Harry estaba cansándose y por una vez en su vida, lo único que quería era llegar a casa y dormir, dormir muchísimo a ser posible. Por un momento creyó sentirse hasta mareado.

—Ron al habla —escuchó en su móvil tras apretar un botón—. ¿Qué pasa Harry?

—No me busquen en un par de días —se limitó a decir, secamente—. Necesito descansar. 

—Puedes hacer lo que quieras y lo sabes —rió Ron del otro lado—. ¿Qué ha pasado ahora?

—Me hizo acostarme con un chiquillo más rígido que una tabla —confesó, asqueado—. Lo odio. ¿Seguro que tengo que soportarlo más tiempo?

—No, no te preocupes —respondió Ron, con el mismo tono divertido—. ¿Quieres que nos deshagamos de él?

—Mientras más pronto mejor —dijo Harry con voz fría—. Ya no os sirve para nada ¿no?

—¿Has estado hablando con Blaise, o qué? Se te oye bastante seguro al respecto —la voz se volvió seria—. No juegues a adivinar, Harry, espera hasta que yo te dé las noticias —terminó con voz autoritaria.

—¡Bah! —fue lo último que dijo Harry antes de colgar el celular y acelerar en su automóvil, de camino a su departamento en Mayfair.

Ron miró su propio móvil con furia contenida. Odiaba cuando le colgaban así el teléfono, odiaba cuando Harry lo hacía, principalmente.

* * * * *

Casi una semana después Draco se encontró discutiendo abiertamente con Marcus.

—Estúpido —murmuró Draco, con ira clavada sobre el gris de sus pupilas.

—No lo entiendes, hace años que mi madre planeó el matrimonio con Lizzy, no puedo defraudarla, pero…

—Vete al diablo —escupió el rubio, rodando los ojos.

—Seguiré viniendo, Draco, sólo esperaré a que se tranquilicen las aguas con mi novia, escucha… seguirás teniendo todo lo que te he dado, yo…

—No entiendes —sonrió Draco sardónicamente—. Todavía no entiendes lo que quiero de ti.

Se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a salir de aquella casa, y planear lo que haría después de aquella declaración de su amante.

—Draco —pidió el otro tomándolo por el brazo.

—¿Dime? —sonrió, de manera casi angelical.

—¿Te quedarás, no?

—Claro, Marc… estaré contigo hasta tu último aliento —una risita salió de su boca sin querer, antes de darse la vuelta de nuevo y salir.

Marcus no comprendió en ese momento todo lo que esas palabras significaban.

 

* * * * * ****

  
Hermione era una seria ejecutiva sentada tras su escritorio, con traje sastre y una oficina pulcra en uno de los edificios más reconocidos de Londres. Era la administradora de una enorme empresa… que era sólo una fachada. La seria y elegante mujer de cabello castaño perfectamente recogido era poco más que una pantalla para maquillar todos los ‘negocios’ turbios de ‘La Compañía’.

En esa ocasión era tarde y estaba especialmente de mal humor, porque el líder de toda aquella gran estafa estaba sentado frente a ella. Ron nunca iba de “visita” hasta su oficina, no a menos que algo estuviese saliendo mal o que estuviese enfadado. Y al parecer ese día había decidido que las dos cosas se juntaran.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Ron, encendiendo un cigarrillo.

—No entiendo qué es lo que quieres decir —la chica hizo un gesto de asco ante el cigarro—, no tenemos ningún problema, todo el dinero que Draco ha recopilado ha ido a parar con Harry y luego…

—Sé cómo funciona esto, gracias. —Todo el humo contenido en su boca fue a parar al rostro de la mujer.

—¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es el problema? —tosió, de peor humor.

—Quiero que el dinero deje de llegar al jefe de Harry, quiero que Harry deje todo eso —respondió Ron, con voz casi suave.

Los ojos de Hermione se ensancharon, Ron nunca había ordenado un cambio de tal magnitud, a menos que algo importante sucediera, pero hasta donde ella tenía conocimiento, nada ocurría. El hombre frente a ella parecía estar poseso por algún extraño demonio interior. Por irónico que sonara eso a los oídos de la castaña.

—¿Quieres que lavemos el dinero(*) de otra forma…? — medio afirmó, medio preguntó.

—Sí —respondió, dándole otra calada al cigarro.

—Bien —respondió ella, intentando tranquilizarse—. Es cuestión de que encontremos un lugar donde podamos ingresar todo el dinero sin dificultades, conozco otros sitios que aceptan inversiones sin preguntar de dónde vienen, pero no sé si sean de fiar. Verás Ron, en el mundo muggle las cosas no son tan fáciles como…

—No, no, Hermione —sonrió Ron fríamente—. No estaba pensando en el mundo muggle. 

Esa ya era una confesión bastante fuerte para Hermione. Si Ron consideraba que el mundo mágico al fin era seguro para comenzar a intervenir en él, entonces significaba que La Compañía estaba lista para el siguiente paso en el plan, uno que se había ido desenvolviendo desde su silencioso escape de aquel mundo de capas y varitas. 

La situación empezaba a ponerse tensa y aterrorizante para ella, pero puso su mejor máscara de indiferencia.

—Entonces… ¿estamos listos?

Ron asintió, sin que su sonrisa se borrara, consciente de haberle dado una gran sorpresa a Hermione. Era la primera en enterarse del cambio.

—Prepara todo Hermione, no dejes de prevenir nada. En el mundo mágico nos esperan mucho mejores tiempos que aquí.

Minutos después, cuando Ron salió de la oficina Hermione, ella por fin pudo soltar el aire. Se abalanzó hacia el teléfono, marcó un número, escuchó dos veces el timbrar y al fin una voz femenina le respondió.

—¿Sí?

—Soy Hermione —anunció—.  ¿Saben algo de los planes de Ron por volver al mundo mágico?

Se escuchó un jadeo.

—No… —respondió la voz después de unos segundos—. ¿Qué te ha dicho?

—No mucho —dijo, con un gesto agrio—, pero supongo que a ustedes les dirá más…

—No el día de hoy, por lo menos. Se está haciendo tarde y él no pone un pie aquí de noche.

—¿Están las otras chicas ahí?

—No, están en el bar, con Terry. Divirtiéndose… ¿por?

—¿Crees que pueda visitarte para hablar más tranquilamente? 

—Siempre puedes venir a hacerme compañía —respondió alegre la otra voz, sin poder evitar que trasluciera su emoción.

—Estaré ahí en media hora —comunicó Hermione antes de colgar.

* * * * *

El celular de Harry no había dejado de sonar en toda la tarde, su jefe lo estaba buscando desesperadamente. Pero a esa hora de la noche, el pequeño aparatejo yacía en modo vibrador en la mesa, totalmente olvidado por su dueño, quien se encontraba absorto en otro tipo de actividades.

Un delgado y apetecible cuerpo estaba sentado sobre él en una de las sillas del pequeño comedor del departamento de Harry. Las manos del moreno se perdieron largo rato entre el cabello castaño claro de su acompañante, mientras éste exploraba su cuello, encontrando y reencontrando lugares que provocaban reacciones variadas en Harry.

—Me alegra no tener uno de esos móviles muggles —pronunció, antes de comenzar un largo beso.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Harry cuando tuvo libre su boca.

—Porque si lo tuviera, seguramente sonaría las 24 horas —gimió, cuando una mano se metió por su pantalón—, víctima de un obsesionado.

—Blaise.

Harry rió sobre el cuello que se le ofrecía, provocando que un escalofrío se extendiera por todo aquél cuerpo que en ese momento deseaba poseer… lentamente. Necesitaba muchos preámbulos, así que, sujetándolo las nalgas, levantó hasta la mesa, donde lo depositó para tener una posición más cómoda.

* * * * *

La compañía lo planeó todo para aquella noche, a finales del mes.

Ginny cubrió su cabello pelirrojo con el gorro de su impermeable. Como siempre, Londres se veía arrasado por las lluvias. Tiempo después, la niebla lo cubriría todo, lista para ser aprovechada y cubrir el resultado del crimen. Junto a ella, Pansy también cubrió su cabello rubio y brillante, humedecido por la lluvia. Voltearon y se miraron unos segundos, se sonrieron y caminaron a pasos apresurados.

Los intercomunicadores estaban encendidos y, a través de ellos, Luna les guiaba.

—Están todos dentro, en la fiesta —dijo con una voz lejana y soñadora.

—¿Anunciando su compromiso? —río Ginny.

—Eso parece —respondió Luna, el sonido de las teclas de su laptop se coló por el micrófono—. Las cámaras de seguridad están activadas, avísenme en cuanto estén por entrar al rango visual, para desactivarlas.

—Entendido —respondió Pansy—. Esta va a ser la fiesta más divertida de sus vidas…

*****

Era cerca de la media noche cuando el BMW plateado se estacionó afuera de un selecto edificio en Mayfair. 

De él, bajó la elegante y estilizada figura de un rubio, quien con dedos ágiles encendió la alarma de su automóvil y caminó a la entrada del edificio. Una vez dentro, utilizó el elevador para llegar hasta el piso ocupado por un enorme apartamento que ya antes había tenido el gusto de conocer… a fondo.

El timbre sonó en el piso y Draco esperó con paciencia e impaciencia combinadas a un mismo tiempo, hasta que al fin la puerta se abrió a su llamado, revelándole a una persona que no esperaba encontrar.

Un cuerpo semidesnudo se presentó ante él, luciendo una camisa abrochada en uno de los botones intermedios como única prenda sobre la piel apiñonada, que dejaba ver al descubierto un pecho lampiño, con marcas rojizas bastante recientes. 

La camisa cubría a duras penas una mínima parte de un miembro que se notaba flácido y las piernas se mostraban orgullosas de sus formas, mientras un rostro sonrosado y el cabello alborotado y sudoroso enmarcaban un par de ojos profundamente azules que le miraban fijamente. 

—Blaise —susurró roncamente Draco, sin poder evitar mirar el cuerpo de arriba hacia abajo.

—Draco —respondió igualmente el chico, mientras otro cuerpo se pegaba tras él.

La mano de Harry subió la camisa y se metió por ella hasta acariciar el pecho, marcado por una respiración que subía y bajaba. Empezaba a agitarse.

Draco todavía no terminaba de comprender lo que ocurría, pero su miembro estaba reaccionando más rápido que su cerebro.

Harry jaló por la cintura a Blaise y lo metió en el apartamento con pasos lentos. Blaise había cerrado los ojos y su boca soltaba el aire que por ratos retenía. Pero los ojos verdes de Harry estaban fijos en unos orbes grises que no tardaron mucho en decidirse.

—Tómalo —ordenó Harry en un susurro, antes de hundir su cabeza en el cuello de Blaise y morderlo con sensualidad, sus brazos viajaron hacia los del otro chico y los abrieron en cruz, ofreciéndolo al dragón de mirada hambrienta.

Draco mordió su labio inferior antes de sonreír con complicidad y avanzar. Una vez que estuvo dentro de su sala, Harry retrocedió de espaldas, con pasos lentos, aún sosteniendo por la cintura a Blaise, quien se dejaba hacer. Antes de abalanzarse definitivamente sobre sus presas, Draco cerró la puerta del apartamento y cerró la poca distancia que lo separaba del paraíso. Abrió los brazos y atrapó en ellos la delgada cintura de Blaise, al tiempo que éste cerraba los suyos alrededor de su cuello. Harry aprovechó el movimiento para bajar sus manos hasta posarlas en la cadera del chico.

Blaise quedó atrapado irresistiblemente entre los cuerpos de las personas a las que siempre estaba dispuesto a entregar su cuerpo de esa manera, como nunca lo hacía, sin restricciones. Su ligera sonrisa se convirtió simplemente en una boca abierta que dejaba salir gemidos sin pudor, ante la succión que Draco otorgaba a sus pezones, pronto su miembro se elevó lenta y certeramente, chocando contra el pantalón del rubio, cosa que le pareció tan molesta que se dispuso a bajar sus manos para deshacerse del estorbo.

Pero Harry lo detuvo, girando un poco su cabeza y depositando un beso que le reclamó completamente, en un intento de llamar la atención de Blaise, para que él no hiciera nada. Esa noche era el turno de Draco y Harry de tenerle rendido.

Un suspiro escapó de la boca de Blaise y con una sonrisa recibió enseguida otro beso, esta vez proveniente de los labios del rubio. 

Fueron escasos dos segundos en los que Harry se retiró de la espalda de Blaise y Draco empujó al chico hasta la pared, donde le estampo para ahogarse en su boca, mientras sus manos acariciaban el trasero. La pierna izquierda de Blaise subió hasta su cadera y fue ávidamente acariciada por manos maestras en el arte sexual.

Pero Harry no se había ido, simplemente había buscado una mejor posición para actuar y la encontró interrumpiendo por un momento aquel toque, metiendo sus manos por en medio de los cuerpos hasta encontrar el pantalón de Draco y desabotonarlo, aprovechando para tocar en el camino la cadera, los muslos, y dirigir apenas un ligero toque en el miembro ya despierto del rubio. Eso provocó que Draco se despegara de Blaise y se recargara en el pecho de Harry, facilitando que su ropa cayera al piso, cerrando los ojos con absoluto deleite. Para cuando los abrió, sintió verdaderas ansias de no volver a detenerse.

Frente a él, Blaise le miraba hambriento, pero sumiso, porque sabía que ese día le tocaba ese pape. Sus labios hinchados y su pose sugerente lo invitaban a perderse totalmente en su cuerpo.

Blaise resbaló por la pared, impulsado por la fuerza del cuerpo de Draco y llegó hasta el piso, recargando su espalda sobre el muro, pero no fue el rubio, sino el moreno quien se colocó sobre él. Blaise no dijo nada, se limitó a dejar salir todos los sonidos que su pecho quisiera expresar.

Sus piernas se enredaron en la cintura de Harry, mientras éste movía su cadera simulando una penetración que todavía no ocurría, pero cuya expectativa hacía arder los tres cuerpos involucrados. Los miembros ansiosos de ambos se frotaron certeramente. Harry retrocedió hasta quedar en el hueco que dejaban las piernas abiertas de Blaise, dejando espacio para que Draco se sentara sobre éstas, recargando su espalda en el pecho de Blaise, quien lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y el rostro rebosante de placer.

Cuando Draco quedó frente a él, Harry ofreció su boca y ésta fue tomada por unos labios acostumbrados por su trabajo a entregarse a sus amantes por dinero, pero que en ese momento, sólo podían tomar el control y morder, dominar hasta saciar su sed. Mientras, las manos de Blaise llegaban hasta sus muslos y acariciaban firmemente, provocando gemidos que se consumaban en una boca diferente a la propia.

Los ojos verdes brillaron juguetones mientras su dueño se agachaba y arropaba sin mayores preámbulos el miembro del rubio. En respuesta, su espalda se arqueó, regalándole a Blaise el ángulo perfecto para besarle sin control.

Y fue el momento de Draco para dejarse hacer, mientras Harry succionaba su miembro, a veces deteniéndose sólo para pasar su lengua por entre los testículos, hasta que algunos ligeros espasmos le indicaron que estaba llevándolo a su límite. Paró. Los párpados dejaron ver al fin los orbes grises, pero Draco no reclamó, porque sabía lo que vendría y sabía que nunca tendría que reclamar.

Los brazos de Harry levantaron el cuerpo de Draco, que estaba dispuesto a dejarse acariciar y tocar siempre, cuanto antes pudiera dejarse ir mejor. Su llamado fue escuchado por Blaise, quien se desparramó totalmente por el piso y abrió las piernas, levantando las caderas, ofreciéndose para que terminara en él.

El rubio se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo, notando que la entrada ya estaba dilatada, y levantó una ceja hacia Harry, quien sonriente, sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Dame —fue la primera palabra de Blaise en mucho tiempo, elevando sus caderas aún más de ser posible, hasta que Draco escuchó su petición y se enterró en él, comenzando a embestir tan rápido como sus instintos le reclamaban.

Harry miró la escena y sintió que su cuerpo también ardía y no aguantaría mucho más, pero permitió que Draco desfogara todo lo que traía en el interior de Blaise, y éste a su vez se derramara sobre su abdomen antes de actuar para satisfacerse él.

—¿Terminaste? —preguntó con tono sensual a Draco, tras permitirle unos momentos para recuperar el aliento.

—Mmm… —respondió el rubio lánguidamente— Eso depende de ti ¿no? —sonrió, con los ojos cerrados.

Blaise miró a Harry a los ojos y comprendió lo que quería a hacer, una pregunta muda a la que el chico de ojos azules asintió. Hacía mucho tiempo desde la última vez… así que enredó sus piernas en la cintura de Draco y con sus brazos se sujetó del cuello. 

Draco le miró a los ojos, sorprendido, y cuando la pregunta estaba por salir de su boca, fue cuando comprendió.

—Tú disfruta —gimió Blaise, adelantándose a lo que ocurriría—, porque no pienso volver a dejar que me hagan esto —río suavemente—. O me acabarán. 

Harry tomó a Draco por la cintura y lo ayudó a levantarse sin permitirle salir de Blaise, y lo obligó a recostarse en el sillón más cercano, el peso de Blaise cayó sobre su pecho, y éste se quedó quieto, esperando a ver lo que haría Harry para que el miembro del rubio despertara de nuevo y, claro, también el suyo.

Esto último no tardó mucho en ocurrir ya que Harry mordió con lujuria una de las nalgas de Blaise y luego su lengua viajó por toda la columna vertebral. Éste trabajo también rindió frutos en Draco, quien sentía cómo la entrada de Blaise se contraía, atrapando su miembro en una estrechez que tardó poco en regresarlo a la vida. Mucho menos cuando la lengua de Harry tomó un paseo por sus testículos también.

Draco empujó con las caderas para penetrar más profundamente a Blaise, sólo se podían escuchar gemidos, que en un segundo se convirtieron en gritos. 

—¡Sí! —gritó Blaise, y no fue el único quien sintió lo que ocurría en su interior.

Harry también se había metido en la cavidad que ya ocupaba el pene de Draco, de nuevo hinchado. Cuando Harry comenzó a embestir suave y pausadamente, la espalda de Blaise se arqueó y la garganta de Draco soltó gemidos ansiosos.

Cada uno podía sentir diferentes formas del placer. Harry y Draco podían sentir sus miembros rozándose casi dolorosamente, al mismo tiempo que las paredes de Blaise los aprisionaban y los unían. Como masturbarse y penetrar al mismo tiempo. Pronto las caderas ambos cobraron vida propia y se acoplaron en un ritmo frenético. 

Blaise sólo pudo sentir dolor al principio, pero ya sabía que eso pasaría, así que se relajó y dejó que Harry lo penetrara, ocupando sus brazos en sostenerse del sillón para no perder el equilibrio cuando comenzaron los movimientos más bruscos. Después, el dolor se tornó a un placer incomparable. Nada podía describir la sensación de tenerlos a ambos dentro, lastimándolo, pero a la vez volviéndole loco. 

Las manos de Draco llegaron hasta sus nalgas y las abrieron, para permitirle penetrar más profundamente, mientras Harry le sostuvo por la cintura para evitar, como su cuerpo le pedía, dejarse caer rendido.

El tiempo fue nada cuando sintió el líquido caliente de Harry en su interior y cómo la fuerza con la que había sido sostenido por la espalda fallaba, Draco no tardó mucho en estremecerse entre gemidos de satisfacción y entonces al fin se dejó ir.

Cuando Blaise se recuperó del paroxismo, notó que recibía ligeros y suaves besitos de Draco, quien se había acostado con él. Harry desde el piso, en cuclillas, le revolvía el cabello.

—Me temo que ahora te deberemos muchos favores —dijo Harry con una mirada divertida.

—Ni que lo digas —susurró Draco, luchando contra el sueño que le dominaba.

Blaise se río y abrazó el cuerpo pálido por la cintura, acunándolo para dormir.

—Sólo recuérdenme no sentarme en un año —respondió al fin, cerrando los ojos. 

* * * * *

Un dedo cargado de una aromática sustancia resbalosa se coló por el trasero de Blaise provocando varias reacciones al mismo tiempo. La primera fue un grito acallado de dolor acompañado de labios y párpados apretados, la segunda tuvo que ver con ciertos temblores placenteros que impulsaron su pelvis hacia arriba, buscando más contacto.

—Quieto —río suavemente Harry, en su oído. Estaba cómodamente sentado sobre él, colocándole aquella sustancia preparada por manos expertas.

—No hagas eso entonces —gruñó Blaise, moviendo de nuevo las caderas.

Draco se acercó a ellos por el otro lado de la cama y se recostó tranquilamente, aún algo húmedo por la ducha que acababa de tomar. Los miró un rato antes de medio sentarse. 

Harry se levantó y encontró una mejor posición entre las piernas de Blaise para seguir con su trabajo. Terminó de colocarle el ungüento mientras Draco masajeaba suavemente los hombros del chico, quien estaba acostado bocabajo.

—A veces siento que abusas de nuestra amabilidad —se quejó Draco, en son de burla.

—Es lo mínimo que me merezco. Ustedes sí que abusan de mis buenas intenciones —respondió él, sonriente.

—Eso es cierto —intervino Harry pegando un suave golpe sobre el trasero de Blaise—. La verdad es que nos encanta abusar de ti. 

Blaise sólo soltó un gruñido y hundió la cabeza en la almohada.

—¿Todavía duele? —preguntó, esta vez más amablemente, Harry.

—Bastante —confesó Blaise, mirando de reojo su trasero.

—Oh… 

Sin previo aviso, la lengua de Harry se coló por el trasero de Blaise, provocándole ardor, dadas las actividades de la noche anterior y, al mismo tiempo, robándole un gemido.

—¡Harry! —Blaise dio un brinco, con la mirada decidida—. Ni se te ocurra, no pienso dejar entrar nada tuyo por ahí en muchos, muchos días.

—Pero qué mal humor.

Harry hizo un mohín y volteó hacia Draco, poniendo su mejor cara de inocencia.

—Ni se te ocurra —río Draco—. No ahora, por lo menos, estoy cansado y tampoco pienso recibir nada tuyo… —dijo, y mirando que Harry iba a replicar continuó— En ninguna parte de mi cuerpo.

El chico se levantó de la cama, fingiendo indignación y les dio la espalda. Los dos chicos rieron casi a carcajadas.

—Sin embargo… —dijo Draco, mirando a Blaise pero dirigiéndose a Harry— Tú no has dicho nada sobre no aceptar algo nuestro… 

La risa de Draco sorprendió a Harry por la espalda y segundos después fue literalmente empujado a la cama.

* * * * *

La noticia del secuestro del empresario tomó por sorpresa al mundo de los negocios. Marcus provenía de una de las familias más ricas del país y su desaparición era apenas una parte del escándalo que se había desatado. Nada más y nada menos que a media fiesta de compromiso se había perdido la señal de las cámaras de vigilancia y al segundo siguiente él había desaparecido sin que alguno de los asistentes a la fiesta recordara nada.

Esto no hubiese atraído la atención del Ministerio de no ser porque Marcus era la pareja de Draco Malfoy y a él, precisamente, llevaban tiempo vigilándolo.

Seamus Finnigan había salido de San Mungo recientemente y, aunque no estaba seguro de lo que había ocurrido como para que él terminara allí y dos de sus aurores muertos, su instinto le decía que todo estaba relacionado con cierto Malfoy al que vigilaba obsesivamente.

Esta vez iba a descubrirlo ante el mundo mágico y, a ser posible, también ante el muggle, como el responsable de la serie de inesperadas muertes de hombres millonarios…

—Esta vez no escaparás —gruñó—. Fallarás en algo, lo sé y te descubriré…

Seamus dejó de lado el periódico muggle en el que se difundía la noticia del supuesto secuestro de Marcus.

—Pero… ¿para qué lo quieres vivo? ¿Qué harás con él, Malfoy?

  
* * * * *

  
Hermione entró a la enorme mansión dedicada a las reuniones de la compañía con un dejo de inseguridad. En los últimos días había tomado por costumbre visitar el lugar, aunque su trabajo en aquella extraña asociación nada tenía que ver con las visitas. Subió por las escaleras, buscando una habitación en específico y rogando por no encontrarse con alguien más rondando por ahí. Odiaba que se la encontraran, aunque era raro que alguien se paseara por la casa, alguien que no fuera…

  
—Vaya, Herm, qué sorpresa. —…ella, la pelirroja que la miraba atentamente desde la puerta de una habitación—. Pensé que la señora no se dignaría a volver a pisar estos rumbos. 

—Ginny —saludó de vuelta—, nunca dije que no volvería.

—Si, bueno —la pelirroja alzó una ceja—. Sólo dijiste que no volverías a verme a mí.

—No quiero hablar de eso —dijo con un gesto de disgusto y pasó de largo.

—Si la buscas sólo para acostarte con ella, siempre puedes hacerlo conmigo.

—Olvídalo Ginny —respondió, sin saber si la chica hablaba enserio o sólo bromeaba, era indistinguible en el tono de su voz.

No hubo más conversación, porque al tiempo que Ginny cerró la puerta de la habitación, una nueva se abrió dejando entrever una cabellera rubia.

—¿Hermione? — preguntó emocionada la chica.

—Hola —sonrió ella—. ¿Cómo va todo?

—Mejor, gracias… ¡Ven! ¡Pasa! —invitó efusivamente.

Hermione suspiró de cansancio. El encuentro con la mujer que un día había sido su mejor amiga no le había dejado muy buen sabor de boca… Ginny la descolocaba y le causaba escalofríos. No era la chica que había conocido en Hogwarts y su presencia solía ponerle los nervios de punta como la de nadie más en la compañía, sin que hubiera una explicación lógica.

En cambio, había una persona ahí que le daba paz, seguridad y fuerza para seguir.

—¿Gustas algo de beber?

—No gracias, sólo será una visita rápida…

—Bien.

Luna sonrió tiernamente, como ya no lo hacía, y se sentó a su lado.

  
Hermione la miró con ojos llorosos y luego se abalanzó sobre ella y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Luna correspondió el abrazo, pero el toque de su cuerpo era ligero, demasiado ligero. Hermione sentía que se estaba cayendo, pero todavía podía sostenerse un poco más.

* * * * *

  
Ese día la mayoría de los miembros de ‘La Compañía’ estaban reunidos en la casa de siempre para terminar con uno de los trabajos. De hecho, sin que ellos lo supieran, Ron estaba pensando seriamente en que ese fuera el último trabajo, por lo menos con respecto a Malfoy.

Draco miraba distraídamente por la ventana, preguntándose qué ocurriría después de aquello. Una sensación de vacío se colocó en la boca de su estómago y de pronto se dio cuenta de que había un algo que no encajaba, aunque no pudo identificar qué era.

—Dame —Harry le arrebató el cigarrillo.

El ambiente se estaba poniendo tenso.

—¿Cuánto más tardarán las chicas? —preguntó al fin Draco, desesperado.

—Espero que no mucho, no pienso quedarme aquí todo el día —espetó Harry.

En ese momento, Luna abrió la puerta, encabezando la comitiva. Detrás de ella, venían Pansy y Ginny, empujando sin ningún cuidado a un hombre conocido por todos que parecía desorientado.

—Un regalito —dijo Ginny, empujando al tembloroso Marcus a los pies de Draco.

—Hola —saludó Draco con una sonrisa extremadamente angelical y ojos brillantes—. Bienvenido.

No esperó respuesta, se levantó de su asiento y extendió su vista hacia Ron, quien hasta ese momento se había mantenido silencioso. 

—¿Y bien? —preguntó el pelirrojo— ¿Quién lo hará?

—Yo puedo hacerlo —sugirió inmediatamente Pansy.

—Y yo —pidió Ginny, mirando a su hermano.

Draco miró a ambas chicas, evaluándolas, tomó la varita que descansaba en la mesa de centro y cruzó los brazos, como pensando qué haría.

—Cédeme el honor —pidió Harry con un guiño y extendió su mano por la varita, que inmediatamente le fue entregada de manos de Draco. Pasó un segundo antes de que Harry murmurara el hechizo—. Imperius.

Era fácil. El imperius obligaba a Marcus a firmar un sencillo documento mágico que hacía que todo su dinero (por lo menos en sus cuentas personales) pasase a manos de Draco. Los muggles no podían probar nada contra Draco, por mucho que sospecharan del repentino cambio de nombres. Después, lo asesinarían con métodos muggles y el Ministerio de Magia tampoco podía hacer nada contra ellos. Y si lo intentaban, bueno, tenían influencias dentro que podían ayudarlos.

* * * * *

—¿Blaise? Cariño, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Oliver con su mejor tono de preocupación— Estás un poco… seco.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Blaise, en lo que fue una estupenda actuación de ternura—. ¿Decías?

—Te invité a cenar esta noche. Hace días que no pasamos una noche juntos… tú y yo… y la luz de las velas.

Blaise tuvo la intención de rodar los ojos con asco pero se contuvo, recordando la razón por la que no había pasado una noche con Oliver. Principalmente, porque todavía tenía ciertas repercusiones en su trasero que tenían que ver con una noche alocada al lado de sus chicos preferidos.

—Sí, bueno… sería genial, pero… me temo que esta noche no, me siento algo cansado.

—Oh… —muy a su pesar, Blaise tuvo que admitir que ese era el peor pretexto que había dado en su existencia—. Bien, entonces será mañana —advirtió Oliver.

—Sí… mañana —sonrió Blaise forzadamente. 

Apenas Oliver le dejó solo, Blaise desapareció del lugar.

* * * * *

Las puertas se abrieron nuevamente y Blaise entró prácticamente corriendo al lugar. Las miradas de todos se dirigieron hacia él.

—Lo siento. ¿Llego muy tarde?

—Como siempre —reclamó Ron, en un siseo, y Blaise tembló.

—Lo siento —esta vez sí era sincero—. Oliver me entretuvo.

—Llegas justo para ver la parte divertida —rió Draco y Blaise miró al piso, donde Marcus yacía con obvias señales de tortura.

—Bien —se felicitó y como por inercia se sentó en un sillón libre, al lado de Ron, para mirar.

Pansy entró por la puerta que comunicaba con la cocina, trayendo un vaso que contenía un líquido totalmente transparente, que bien podría haber pasado como agua.

—¿Sabes qué hace el ácido? —preguntó la rubia al chico que estaba en el piso—. Supongo que sí sabes, eres un muggle después de todo… así que, hagamos esto menos doloroso para mí y bebe —ordenó.

Todavía bajo el efecto del imperius, Marcus abrió la boca y por ella entró la sustancia letal.

—¿Qué harán con él? —preguntó Blaise desde su asiento.

—Lo devolveremos a su familia —Ginny se encogió de hombros—. ¿Para qué querríamos quedarnos con un cadáver?

—No quisiera ver la cara de su prometida… No, un momento, si querría —río Pansy.

Hubo un largo silencio. Harry se adelantó unos pasos y abrazó a Draco por la espalda, amoldando sus manos a la cintura del chico y escondiendo ligeramente el rostro en su cuello.


	3. Otro tipo de compañías

 

 **Capítulo 3** **  
**Otro tipo de compañías

  
Blaise esperaba en la sala de la mansión de la “Compañía”. Desde hacía varios minutos miraba con aburrimiento la puerta del despacho que no se abría y que estaba inoportunamente hechizada para que ningún sonido saliera por ella. El único ruido que llegaba a sus oídos era el molesto tic tac del enorme reloj de colección que un día Draco se había empecinado en llevar hasta la mansión.

Vio subir y bajar a las chicas, con las que no tenía una relación demasiado estrecha, e incluso dormitó por unos minutos antes de decidir que no esperaría más. Se levantó del sillón sin el menor cuidado y se encaminó hacia la puerta, resuelto a no esperar ni medio segundo más, totalmente indignado. 

Al mismo tiempo que él quería salir, por la puerta entró un chico que conocía de años.

—¿Qué hay Blaise? —le sonrió Terry.

—Nada, Boot —respondió con cierta apatía Blaise. No lo hizo intencionalmente, el enfado no debía ser dirigido a aquel Ravenclaw que ayudaba tan eficientemente en ‘La Compañía’, pero no pudo evitar su tono de voz.

—Lo siento pero —inquirió Terry—, ¿te he hecho algo?

Se ganó un gesto exasperado, que en Terry le provocó una risita, lo cual enfadó aún más al otro.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —gruñó.

—La manera en que te enfadas. Lo siento, pero eres muy gracioso.

—Si quieres gracias, ve a un partido de Quidditch, yo no estoy aquí para hacer gracia.

Terry rió aún más provocando que Blaise se acercara y le mostrara su puño, lo cual, paradójicamente sólo le causó más hilaridad al otro. En ese momento la puerta de entrada a la mansión se abrió de nuevo y Draco entró por el salón como un huracán, pasando de largo a los dos chicos que discutían. Llego hasta la puerta que Blaise había estado esperando abriese. 

—Abre —ordenó el rubio desde afuera, apretando ligeramente el pomo de la puerta. 

No hubo ningún movimiento, mientras Blaise y Terry miraban atónitos como Draco le ordenaba a Ron que abriese, sin ninguna amenaza, pero confiando en que tenía todo el control.

—Apuesto a que si no abre en cinco segundos Draco echará abajo la puerta —susurró Terry.

—Apuesto veinte galeones a que serán diez segundos.

—Veinte galeones y una cena a que serán cinco —complementó Terry— y es mi máxima oferta…

Blaise asintió y comenzaron a contar… uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco. Draco tenía menos paciencia de la que Blaise esperaba. En cambio, para Terry había sido fácil deducir que Draco no esperaría demasiado, tomando en cuenta con quién estaría Ron a esas horas…

—¡Te dije que abrieras!

Forzó la cerradura de la puerta y empujó hasta que la abrió y se introdujo en la oficina. Mientras tanto, afuera, Blaise caía en cuenta que había apostado una cena. 

La escena de dentro hizo que por un momento su cabeza y sus sentimientos se conectaran, como no había pasado en años. Sintió celos y desesperación como no recordaba que se podía sentir y una chispa de luz se encendió en su mente antes de apagarse y olvidar nuevamente todo. Afortunadamente, su cuerpo no mostró ninguna señal de aquel extraño sentimiento.

Harry estaba sentado en el escritorio con las piernas abiertas y Ron se encontraba en la silla, justo en medio de ellas, acariciando los muslos por arriba de la ropa y besando ávidamente la boca del chico, mientras las manos del moreno se encargaban de deshacerse de la camisa del ex pelirrojo, cuando fueron interrumpidos por un Draco bastante cabreado en el umbral de la puerta. 

Blaise se acercó para ver qué era lo que había causado el enfado en Draco y miró la escena que había dentro de la oficina sin poder evitar que un destello de dolor apareciera en sus ojos. Él no era como Draco, a veces se le escapaban emociones. 

Terry evitó la curiosidad y con un gesto de falsa resignación salió de la mansión porque por la cara que traían Draco y Blaise, allí iba a haber una conversación que duraría para un largo rato. Se marchó rápidamente. De todas formas, la confrontación que había ido a evitar ya había pasado, así que no tenía nada que hacer ahí. 

Al contrario de lo que Draco esperaba, Ron no se detuvo y Harry parecía no haber reparado en la presencia de dos personas extras en la oficina del ‘jefe’. Ron se levantó de la silla y extendió el cuerpo de Harry en el escritorio, dejando que su cabeza saliera ligeramente de él y cayera, con los ojos cerrados. Se posicionó entre sus piernas nuevamente, dejando caer su peso casi por completo sobre el del moreno, su mano izquierda bajó hasta la entrepierna y acariciando sugestivamente la liberó parcialmente del pantalón. 

Su cuerpo subió cual serpiente por el cuerpo de Harry, hasta llegar a su cabello, el cual sufrió un fuerte jalón que lo obligó a abrir los ojos y observar, al fin, la presencia de Draco y Blaise, quienes miraban todavía desde la entrada de la oficina. 

—Míralos bien —susurró Ron en su oído—. ¿Te gustan? —Por toda respuesta, obtuvo un fuerte gemido de Harry ocasionado por la fricción de los cuerpos—. Sé que te gustan —agregó—. A nosotros también.

Harry volvió a cerrar los ojos, cuando estos se nublaron totalmente a causa de la excitación, momento que Ron aprovechó para apoderarse bruscamente de los labios. En una imagen por demás perturbadora para los chicos que observaban. Sus ojos, azules y brillantes de lujuria, no se despegaban de ellos.

La lengua de Ron salió de su boca para recorrer los labios de Harry y después toda la extensión de su pecho, mientras sus manos retiraban la camiseta lentamente, siempre con la vista fija en Draco y Blaise, y en cualquier movimiento que estos realizaran. 

La furia llegó al ego de Draco cuando se sintió retado por esa mirada azul. Aprovechando un gemido que el Ron soltó cuando Harry se arqueó bajo él, acercó a un desconcertado Blaise hacia sí, en un rápido movimiento. 

Para cuando Ron los volvió a observar, lo dejó atónito el obsceno beso que Draco estaba regalándole a Blaise, quien se estaba dejando llevar sin más. La lengua del rubio salía y lamía los labios del chico hasta que se cansaba y buscaba asilo en su boca. Las manos, ni remotamente ociosas, lo sujetaban por la cintura, buscando filtrarse por debajo de la ropa, hasta que lo lograron y acariciaron la espalda, llegando hasta la parte más baja de ella. 

Los ojos de Ron se disfrazaron de indiferencia mientras su cuerpo bajaba lentamente por el de Harry hasta encontrarse bajando los pantalones y tomando fuertemente la erección en su boca, succionando sin el menor cuidado, sus ojos clavados en la cabellera castaña de Blaise.

Todo habría durado más, de no ser porque Draco empujó a Blaise con la pared y el beso que había empezado con pasión y mera lujuria dejó de ser algo meramente sexual para convertirse en un beso compartido, en el que ambas bocas se buscaban con necesidad y dos pares de manos se sujetaron con fuerza, golpeando la pared de la oficina en medio del ardor. 

Los ojos entrecerrados de Blaise se encontraron con los de un Ron más que enfadado. Éste se separó de Harry, pero no le permitió quejarse. Lo dejó en el escritorio y con pasos estrictamente lentos llegó hasta Draco, tomándolo de la cintura y separándolo de Blaise, dejando éste último con los brazos vacíos y totalmente desaliñado, pegado a la pared. 

—Déjalo —gruñó Ron en voz baja, mientras dirigía a un Draco con la respiración totalmente agitada hacia el escritorio.

Harry se había dado vuelta y recargándose en su codo, observaba la escena con una sonrisa extraña. Sin acomodarse la ropa, dio vuelta y se sentó en la orilla del escritorio, observando atentamente lo que ocurría. Se sorprendió al notar que Ron manoseaba descaradamente a Draco para luego tomarlo por la cintura y hacerlo caminar, hasta que el rubio quedó justo enfrente de Harry. Ron colocó las blancas manos de Draco justo a cada costado del moreno.

Como era costumbre en Ron, fijó sus ojos en las pupilas esmeraldas de Harry, mientras murmuraba al oído de Draco cosas que si bien nadie más que el rubio escuchaba, hacían que Harry se sintiera cada vez más excitado y expectante.

No pasaron dos segundos desde que Ron se alejó de la pareja antes que Draco se lanzara literalmente sobre Harry y terminara de bajarle los pantalones, para después bajar los suyos apresuradamente y tirarlo sobre el escritorio a base de besos rápidos. Las cosas se apresuraron hasta el punto en que a Harry no le importó sentir la punta del miembro de Draco en su entrada, abriendo camino sin ninguna atención. 

Ron gimió mientras Draco embestía duro y profundo contra el trasero de Harry, quien no podía hacer más que aferrarse con las piernas a su cintura y apretar, mientras clavaba las uñas en los hombros del rubio y casi olvidaba respirar. Su boca se abría en busca del aire que ya no estaba llegando a los pulmones.

Blaise miraba la escena en silencio. Muchas veces había presenciado escenas como esa y no le había parecido extraño cuando Ron le había pedido a Draco que tomase a Harry o al revés para atestiguarlo. Aunque, si había algo allí que no encajaba en el contexto era que el mismo Ron también le hubiese pedido a él que se quedase. Sentía que sobraba. Estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando notó que una mano vagaba de su pecho a su cadera sigilosamente, para posarse en ella y juguetear con los pantalones que llevaba puestos aquel día. 

—¿R-ron...? —preguntó inseguro de la reacción que debía tener.

—Te quiero en el piso, desnudo y abierto para mí en tres segundos… —susurró contra su oído, provocándole un estremecimiento, mientras de fondo escuchaba los jadeos cada vez más apresurados de Draco y Harry, quienes no habían parado con lo suyo.

Blaise se dejó hacer, en cuatro patas sobre el piso. Apenas sintió cuando su ropa fue retirada casi por completo y sus glúteos fueron separados por dos firmes manos que le abrieron paso a Ron entre ellos. 

Harry y Draco habían terminado sobre el escritorio y observaban a la otra pareja, que estaba totalmente absorta en sus asuntos, aunque Draco mantenía el entrecejo fruncido. Ron estaba siendo demasiado brusco y en el rostro de Blaise se notaba que, aunque lo estaba disfrutando, también le estaba doliendo más de lo que debería (todavía no hacía demasiado de la vez en que Harry y Draco le habían tomado juntos). Ron jalaba su cabello de vez en cuando o lo tomaba con fuerza por los hombros, dejando marcas rojas que más tarde se convertirían en moretones, al igual que las mordidas furiosas que estaba prodigando por su espalda. 

Con una sonrisa cómplice entre él y Draco, Harry se levantó, semidesnudo y llegó hasta Blaise, arrodillándose frente a él para comenzar un suave beso. Le acarició el cabello en un gesto tranquilizador, obligando a que Ron dejase de maltratarlo y bajase las manos hasta las caderas, donde las mantuvo hasta que terminó. Pero no se alejó demasiado, se quedó dentro de él, regulando su respiración. Blaise terminó segundos después, con cierta ayuda de la mano complaciente de Harry. 

* * * * *

No había pasado ni media hora desde la pequeña orgía que se habían montado, pero el ambiente en la oficina ya era totalmente diferente. Tenso, irrespirable. 

Draco y Ron discutían airadamente dentro de la oficina, como siempre. Draco siempre había sido el más rebelde desde que todo aquello había empezado y Ron le tenía que recordar constantemente su papel en la organización para volverlo a meter al redil. Pero cada día era más difícil controlar el temperamento de Draco y más aún cuando se le tocaba el orgullo de aquella manera en que Ron lo hacía una y otra vez. 

Los gritos de su discusión llegaban a oídos de todos los habitantes de la casa, porque en medio de la euforia habían olvidado colocar el hechizo silenciador. Luna intentaba ignorar los gritos desde la cocina, donde se preparaba algo para comer. Por otra parte, Ginny y Pansy escuchaban desde el segundo piso con absoluta molestia en sus rostros, hasta que, fastidiadas, se decidieron a salir de aquella casa de locos. 

Harry y Blaise por su parte, esperaban en la sala, pero no hacían lo que se pudiera llamar “perder el tiempo”. El moreno tomaba a Blaise por la cintura y éste había pasado sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico. Se besaban pausadamente, mirándose uno al otro con los ojos entreabiertos. Ocasionalmente Harry acariciaba la espalda, o revolvía con cariño el cabello castaño del chico. Estaban bien en brazos del otro.

—¡No voy a discutir esto un segundo más! —gritó al fin Draco, saliendo de la oficina—. Lo haré, y no necesito tu permiso.

—¡No, no lo harás! ¡No necesitamos más dinero por ahora y tú harás lo que se te ordene y no lo que tus impulsos infantiles quieran!

—Cállate —amenazó Draco con una voz peligrosa.

Volteó hacia el sillón, donde Harry y Blaise se habían dejado de besar, pero no se separaban aún.

De ser cualquier otra persona Draco hubiera estallado contra ellos, pero él mejor que nadie entendía la extraña y desequilibrada relación que mantenían esos dos. Volvió su vista hacia Ron y lo miró con furia.

—Haré lo que me dé la gana, no me gusta seguir órdenes de nadie —siseó.

Ron salió completamente de la oficina y miró por unos segundos a los chicos en el sillón, pero se concentró nuevamente en Draco.

—No lo harás —amenazó—. Tú no sabes a lo que te enfrentas, no puedes desobedecer…

Blaise miró alarmado a Harry y se soltó de su abrazo, levantándose inmediatamente.

—¿Draco? —llamó Blaise, sin entender lo que ocurría. 

—¡Quiero hacer algo entretenido! ¡Me han tenido vigilado todos estos días! —estalló— No entiendo porqué tantos cuidados, ya antes me habían estado investigando y pensé que habíamos quedado en que jamás encontrarían pruebas. Odio estar aquí, atrapado, asfixiándome…

Los ojos de Ron brillaron con ira, aquella que todos temían, porque pocas veces la dejaba escapar. Curiosamente, la mayoría de las veces era culpa de Draco. 

  
—No puedes hacer nada por ahora —explicó Ron, con la calma que presagiaba la tormenta—. Ya te dije que nuestros contactos en el Ministerio nos previnieron: te están siguiendo la pista y no queremos que lleguen hasta el fondo de todo esto ¿verdad?

Draco bufó.

—Yo puedo ayudar —susurró Blaise, pero los otros lo ignoraron, ocupados intercambiando miradas llenas de furia—. Yo puedo ayudar —repitió en voz más alta.

—¿En qué? —preguntó secamente Ron, sin dejar de mirar a Draco.

—Puedo hacer que dejen de investigar a Draco en el Ministerio. Puedo…

—No te metas en esto —gruñó Ron con demasiada violencia.

—¡Pero puedo hacerlo! —gritó, esta vez con la firme intención de no ser ignorado o violentado otra vez— ¡Se supone que para eso estoy! ¡Se supone que para eso dejo que Oliver haga lo que se le dé la gana conmigo!

Hubo silencio. Esta vez sí que se había ganado la atención de todos, incluyendo la de Luna, quien miraba tímidamente desde la cocina.

—¿Eso crees? Bien —Ron se cruzó de brazos. 

—Bien —la voz de Blaise sonó quebrada, como si estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no llorar.

Draco miró a Blaise impresionado e hizo el amago de abrazarlo, pero Harry le hizo una seña para detenerlo. Por un momento, parecía que la escena se había congelado y que nada ocurriría, pero luego de unos segundos, Ron caminó hacia Blaise y lo tomó por el brazo con violencia, encaminándolo hacia la oficina, donde cerró la puerta con fuerza. El último sonido que se escuchó fue la voz de Ron silenciando la habitación.

Afuera, Harry y Draco se miraron, obviamente alarmados.

* * * * *

Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde aquella discusión. Blaise se sentó con cuidado en la silla de aquel restaurante y con una sonrisa fijó la mirada en su acompañante, quien besó su mano en un gesto de ternura.

—¿Quieres ordenar ahora o prefieres que hablemos antes?

—No, estará bien ordenar —pidió Blaise y del menú que apareció enfrente seleccionó rápidamente lo que deseaba.

—Te envié varias lechuzas estos días, ¿por qué no las respondiste?

—Estaba… ocupado. Problemas con la administración. Nada de qué preocuparse, simplemente no tuve el tiempo, lo lamento.

—No hay problema entonces —sonrió.

Oliver se levantó y le regaló a Blaise un profundo y delicado beso, para luego colocar su mano en el brazo del chico. Grave error. Su pareja no pudo reprimir un quejido, que intentó disimular con una tos. Pero era tarde, Oliver ya había notado que algo extraño ocurría.

—¿Qué pasa?

—No es nada.

—No, aquí ocurre algo raro.

—Oliver, no es…

Pero antes de que pudiera reclamar algo más, la discreta túnica con la que había intentado ocultar lo que había debajo fue levantada rápidamente por Oliver, quien se quedó helado al descubrir lo que Blaise había intentado disimular.

—¿Quién te hizo esto?

—Fue un accidente —respondió sin convicción, procurando ocultar su miedo.

—No, no lo fue, los moretones así no se hacen “por accidente”. Blaise, ¿quién te hizo esto? ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Era por esto que no respondías mis lechuzas? —recriminó, levantando el brazo de Blaise y lastimándolo aún más.

—No…no… —intentó intervenir, pero era demasiado tarde, ahora Oliver sospecharía de lo que ocurría y todo se echaría a perder si no hacía algo rápido— Escucha, Oliver…

—No, no escucharé nada, y así tenga que interrogarte con veritaserum me dirás de una vez por todas por qué tanto misterio y qué hay detrás de todo esto.

Los dos segundos que duró la mirada de pánico de Blaise fueron suficientes para que Oliver reafirmara su convicción de hacerle hablar sobre todo lo que le ocultaba. Sabía que era ilegal usar veritaserum con fines tan personales y mezquinos, pero… al diablo con todo. Él era el Ministro.

Durante todo el desayuno Blaise estuvo inquieto y cuando llamaron a Oliver por una emergencia encontró la oportunidad para huir lo más rápido posible. Tenía que evitar de cualquier manera que Oliver indagara más allá de lo que le convenía.

* * * * *

La consigna de Harry lo había llevado a secuestrar —literalmente— a Draco. Ron le había encargado mantenerlo lejos de cualquier plan que pudiera pensar por cuenta propia. Lo había logrado retener en su apartamento por lo menos un par de días. Sin embargo para a esas horas el rubio caminaba como gato enjaulado por la casa. Estando en la cocina, Harry miraba los paseos del rubio, hasta que al fin, cansado, lo detuvo y lo atrajo. Draco quedó sentado sobre sus piernas, aprovechando para acomodarse mejor e interrogarlo.

—¿Qué tienes ahora?

—Nada en absoluto —replicó Harry, amoldando su cuerpo al del rubio.

—Ya sé. Ron te ordenó que me distrajeras para evitar que me fuera de nuevo —río Draco. 

—Sí, de hecho —murmuró Harry besando y mordiendo su cuello.

—Entonces, me temo que tendrás que hacer un gran, gran esfuerzo…

—Haré lo mejor que pueda… —por un momento el rostro de Harry se levantó hacia él y pudo ver en su mirada, llena de picardía, el brillo que sólo había visto cuando Harry se estaba “divirtiendo sanamente” (como llamaba el moreno a las filmaciones en las que “desquitaba frustraciones”).

Draco gimió con anticipación, ondulando las caderas hacia Harry, pero de pronto todo paró.

—¿Qué?

—Que haré mi mejor esfuerzo… voy a divertirme contigo —explicó Harry, y Draco ladeo la cabeza, de algún modo esa afirmación le gustaba y de otro no— recordando viejos tiempos… ¿Te gustaría recordarme cómo es que me enseñaste a joder frente a una cámara?

El rubio soltó una risita, mirándolo con una picardía comparable a la de él. 

—¿Tu qué crees? —preguntó, alzando una ceja con desafío.

Eso fue suficiente para que Harry se levantara, llevándose al rubio con él y lo tendiera en la mesa. Extendió los brazos y le puso las manos por arriba de la cabeza, apretándolas con fuerza para impedir cualquier posible escape.

—Tomaré eso como un sí —mordió un pezón por arriba de la ropa y Draco volvió a ondular las caderas con ansiedad—. Y te diré algo más. Preocúpate y mucho, porque quiero grabarte mientras estoy en ti y quiero que grites para mí como una puta y que te muevas como sabes hacerlo. Tu cuerpo es mío.

—¡Sí! —gritó sin poder evitarlo.

Sus manos estaban dolorosamente apresadas y su cuerpo deliciosamente debajo del de Harry reaccionaba ante sus palabras a gran velocidad, soltando adrenalina. Siguió ondulando su cuerpo, provocando a Harry, incitándole a hacer lo que quisiera con él. Si quería que gritara, gritaría. Si quería que se moviera y se comportara como la puta que era, también lo haría. Y lo disfrutaría.

—Quiero tener sexo contigo en cada lugar de este departamento —susurró a su oído—, en todas las formas posibles. 

Draco no se quejó cuando Harry se separó de él y colocó la cámara a un lado de la mesa. “Bendita magia”, pensó, cuando la cámara comenzó a flotar alrededor de ellos, lista para obtener la toma que ni el más profesional camarógrafo lograría. 

Draco se preparó. Comenzó a desabrocharse los pantalones y los bajó hasta sus muslos, para después abrir las piernas, dejándoles a Harry y a la cámara una excelente vista de su miembro ligeramente hinchado y apretado aún por la ropa interior. 

—Entonces… juguemos —río Harry por un segundo, antes de que en su rostro sólo se pudiera observar la lujuria. 

Harry se subió a la mesa, o más bien, se subió al cuerpo de Draco y se pegó a él, ondulándose y dedicándose a calentarlo. Lo acarició por encima de la ropa, lo mordió, lo besó y jugó con su cabello hasta que obtuvo lo que buscaba. Draco se había excitado y ahora era su turno de disfrutar.

Sentado sobre las caderas del rubio fue quitándose la ropa, moviéndose a propósito sobre el miembro de Draco. Se acarició y se frotó contra él. Cerró los ojos y se inclinó hacia atrás, recordando que hacía mucho tiempo no se encontraba así, a solas, con Draco.

Draco reaccionó abriendo los ojos con duda cuando Harry se levantó y lo jaló con fuerza. Llevándolo hacia la esquina de la habitación en la que se encontraba el refrigerador. La espalda del rubio quedó sobre la fría puerta de ésta, mientras Harry aprovechaba la posición para sacarle la ropa.

La cámara giraba a su alrededor, soltando un ligero ruidito que a Harry le recordaba constantemente todo lo que quería hacer con el rubio y de lo cual no se perdería absolutamente nada. Draco, por su parte, estaba sorprendido de la tranquilidad y hasta amabilidad con la que estaba siendo tratado, pero sus pensamientos se disiparon cuando sus piernas fueron levantadas y colocadas a los lados de la cintura de Harry. 

  
Al principio había sido incómodo, Harry guió su miembro hasta el ano de Draco y lo insertó ahí después de batallar unos segundos contra la estrechez. Los parpados del rubio se apretaron con dolor. Recargó su espalda completamente en la puerta de la nevera y aferró sus manos a los hombros de Harry.

  
Entre embestida y embestida, sin darse cuenta, cayeron hasta el piso, quedando Harry recostado sobre Draco, quien ahora ya no tenía las piernas en su cintura, sino abiertas y ofreciéndole lo que con gusto tomaba. De pronto paró. Draco soltó un bufido y se acomodó en el piso. A nadie, más que a Harry, se le podría ocurrir parar todo y dejarlo totalmente caliente ahí, tirado en el piso.

Pero a Harry le gustaba llevarlo a los límites. Abrió la puerta de la nevera y buscó algunas cosas que pudieran ser útiles. Luego miró a Draco, quien a su vez lo miraba desde el piso, y algunas ideas bastante creativas llegaron a su mente. Llamo a Draco, abriendo sus brazos para él y, curioso, el rubio se acercó. Harry lo abrazó contra sí y luego fue bajando lentamente al piso entre besos, hasta que dejó a Draco recostado en una orilla de la nevera. La puerta abierta dejaba escapar el frío, repartiéndolo entre los dos cuerpos sudorosos.

—¿Qué diablos haces? —jadeó Draco al sentir al pene de Harry penetrándolo de nuevo— Estás… —gimió— desquiciado.

—Cuando te dije… —respondió Harry, con una voz terriblemente tranquila— que te iba a coger en cada lugar de este departamento... hablaba en serio.

Harry tomó lo que había sacado de la nevera: una inofensiva botella de vino, medio vacía. Le dio a beber a Draco de ella y luego bebió un poco. Para aquel momento Draco ya estaba perdido entre las sensaciones. Una de sus manos descansaba en el muslo de Harry, su espalda subía y bajaba el espacio entre el piso y el cuerpo de Harry, quien en cuclillas le penetraba con fuerza. La otra mano del rubio se dirigió a su propio miembro y comenzó a acariciarlo tentativamente.

—Creí… —susurró Harry, esforzándose por eliminar la excitación de su voz— que te había pedido que gritaras. ¡Grita!

Draco no pudo reprimir un grito cuando el frío vino cayó de la botella hacia su miembro. Harry salió de él y el resto del líquido se derramó en su entrada, abierta a conciencia por los dedos de Harry, haciéndolo gemir por el ardor. No pudo evitar que su mano vagara de su pene hasta su ano, sintiendo el líquido por su cuerpo. Cuando ya no hubo vino en la botella, Harry se acomodó, separado de Draco y lo miró atentamente.

—Quiero que grites… y mucho, no sólo esos gemidos —se quejó.

Antes de que pudiera responder a eso, sintió algo extremadamente frío abriéndose paso entre sus entrañas.

—¡Harry! —esta vez sí gritó.

Su cuerpo se movió con violencia sobre el piso, primero en señal de rechazo y luego en aceptación del extraño placer y morbo que aquello le causaba. La botella del vino había entrado en su cuerpo y se movía lentamente por acción de la mano de Harry. La mano de Draco intentó aferrarse a lo más cercano, uno de los compartimientos de la nevera, que se vino abajo con su intromisión.

Varias frutas cayeron, Harry las miró atentamente, pensando qué podría aprovechar de ellas. Decidió apoderarse nuevamente de ese cuerpo, embistiendo lentamente, simplemente un subir y bajar de caderas, mientras se dedicaba a exprimir el dulce jugo de naranja sobre el pecho de Draco, de donde lo sorbió exagerando las lamidas y chupadas en los pezones de éste, hasta que la zona quedó absolutamente roja. 

Luego tomó una banana, le quitó la cáscara y la metió por la boca de Draco, pero antes de que éste intentara morderla, la sacó y la volvió a meter sugestivamente. Inconscientemente, las caderas de Draco subían y bajaban buscando un ritmo más rápido. Toda aquella parafernalia de las frutas estaba llevándolo a su límite. Cuando gimió mordió la banana y la partió por la mitad.

Harry tomó entonces un pequeño racimo de uvas, que fueron a parar a la boca de Draco para ser compartidas después en candentes y obscenos besos con Harry. Sus lenguas jugaron un rato todavía después de que las uvas se terminaron, buscando los restos del sabor. 

Las manos de Draco buscaron a tientas lo que fuera que hubiera caído de la nevera y agarraron algunas pequeñas frutillas, cuya forma ni siquiera vio. Lo que le interesaba era colocarlas en el lugar justo, antes de que el calor que sentía en el vientre lo sobrepasara y lo llevara al abismo. 

Dejó las frutas cerca de su miembro, onduló las caderas y miró sugestivamente a Harry. Si bien se había prestado a ese juego y había dejado que el moreno tomara absoluto control, también tenía que pensar en su propio placer…

Harry comprendió la indirecta y salió de él. Con una sonrisa, siempre mirándolo a los ojos, bajó su cabeza lentamente y mordisqueó una a una las frutillas. Fresas… que fueron retiradas hasta dejar libre el espacio. Su cabello, ligeramente largo, hacia cosquillas y al mismo tiempo estimulaba el pene de Draco. Entonces fue que su boca tomó el miembro de Draco y lo lamió, besó y apretó suavemente, con sus labios pegajosos. Al final que se decidió a metérselo en la boca, en donde lo mantuvo, jugueteando un largo rato, hasta que fue evidente que Draco iba a terminar.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces había hecho aquello ese día, pero Harry volvió a tomar su miembro y entró en Draco una última vez. Las manos de Harry apresaron las de Draco y sus testículos chocaron contra el trasero de éste.

—Grita —ordenó Harry.

Y Draco gritó su nombre. Después simplemente gritó, eyaculando sobre su vientre. Esto terminó por volver loco a Harry, aunque siguió el vaivén por unos segundos más, hasta que se vino. 

Estuvieron quietos, tirados en el piso, disfrutando el refrescante frío de la nevera, chocando contra sus pieles sudorosas e ignorando el desorden que había en todo el piso de la cocina. Y hubiesen continuado así simplemente pegados el uno al otro, pero la alarma de “puerta abierta” comenzó a sonar estridentemente, causando que ambos pusieran un gesto de fastidio.

Harry fue el primero en levantarse y cerrar la puerta para después desactivar la cámara, que todo el tiempo había dado vueltas alrededor de ellos y se la mostró a Draco.

—¿Cuánto crees que pagarían por esto?

—Un millón de galeones, el que menos —respondió él.

El rubio se levantó del piso y tomó la mano de Harry. Ambos se dirigieron a la ducha para quitar de su cuerpo las huellas de aquel extraño encuentro.

* * * * *

Le había dado muchas vueltas al asunto y realmente no sabía qué hacer. No quería que Oliver lo investigara, pero su debilidad no le permitía ponerlo bajo control de nuevo. Ese era el problema que tenía: a veces, simplemente, no podía hacer las cosas, era un bloqueo que iba más allá de sus fuerzas. Pensó por un momento en contarle todo a Ron y que éste buscara una solución, pero cierto miedo le impidió hacerlo. Entonces, acudió a la única opción que le quedaba.

Harry abrió la puerta cuando Blaise estaba a punto de rendirse y retirarse. Un Harry con la ropa desaliñada lo recibió y le permitió el paso. Blaise pasó rápidamente la mirada por aquel apartamento que había sido mudo testigo de muchos encuentros entre Harry y él, con Draco como invitado algunas veces. 

—¿Qué ocurre? —Harry fue al punto, sin rodeos.

—Creo… que estoy en problemas, Oliver está tratando de investigarme y… Ron… yo, no entiendo… Es todo tan…

Su rostro se contrajo cuando una punzada cruzó su cabeza. Blaise se derrumbó en aquel momento, como solía hacerlo con Harry, a quien se aferró fuertemente en un abrazo. Harry siempre era su sostén, siempre le daba el cariño y la ternura sincera que necesitaba. 

Harry lo besó, tomándolo por la cintura en un abrazo posesivo pero cariñoso, jugando con el cabello castaño por el que deslizaba sus dedos con suavidad.

—Tranquilo, ¿de acuerdo? —Blaise asintió sin mucha convicción— Sé que lo que pasa es extraño, pero lo conozco, y sé que en medio de todo esto él siente algo diferente por ti, como…

—Como Draco contigo —sonrió Blaise con amargura. 

—Ni Draco ni yo sentimos nada uno por el otro —medio chilló con enfado Harry—. Iba a decir que sentía algo diferente, como no lo siente por nadie.

—Entiendo —sonrió Blaise apartando la vista—. Pero no lo creo y no sé qué hacer…

—Hablaré con Ron, ¿está bien? —Blaise asintió sin fuerza— Bien… y tú puedes quedarte aquí, tranquilizarte, no puedes andar por ahí con esa cara…

—Lo sé —Blaise se limpió las lágrimas y recuperó su pose—. Ya estoy mejor.

—Bien, pues pasa… yo me vestiré y enseguida voy con Ron, pero no hagas mucho ruido ¿quieres? Draco está dormido… Ah… y cuidado en la cocina, está algo… resbalosa.

Blaise dirigió una mirada de sospecha a Harry, pero no dijo nada. 

* * * * *

—Jefe —saludó Terry a Ron.

—Terry —saludó éste secamente—. Infórmame.

—Entró al departamento de Harry hace unos minutos. Esta mañana estuvo discutiendo con Oliver, parece que lo afectó un poco…

—Con Harry de nuevo, ¿dices? —preguntó Ron, con la mirada perdida.

—Sí, bueno… parece que fue a buscar su ayuda, se veía mal…

—Correcto —interrumpió Ron—. ¿Algo más? —Terry negó con la cabeza—. Continúa siguiéndolo, pero no descuides a Draco.

—Señor —asintió Terry.

—Aunque, pensándolo mejor… —sonrió Ron con misterio—. Deja que Harry se encargue de Draco. Eso los mantendrá ocupados a los dos. Encárgate de Blaise, síguelo como si fueras su sombra —ordenó.

Terry asintió. Antes de salir de la oficina no pudo dejar de sentir el mismo temblor que siempre lo invadía al estar en presencia de Ron.

* * * * *

Después de que Terry se fue, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Harry estuviera llamando a la puerta de la oficina de Ron. Éste lo recibió con una amabilidad que no era precisamente lo que sentía por él en ese momento. Hablaron un rato, tiempo en el que Ron se mantuvo tranquilo, hasta que Harry sacó a traslucir el tema de Blaise y Oliver.

—Ese —dijo Ron— no es asunto tuyo. Es un problema que Blaise tendrá que resolver.

Se levantó y dejó un beso en los labios de Harry, con un sabor amargo. Harry se quedó paralizado en su sitio.

—Te recomiendo —prosiguió— que no te metas en esto. A menos que quieras regresar a los problemas con el mundo mágico…

—¡Tú tienes que ayudarle! —reclamó Harry, a pesar de la amenaza implícita en las palabras de Ron.

—¿Tengo que? —Sonrió Ron con ironía— Tal vez tengas razón… tal vez Oliver ya no nos sirva tampoco… —fingió reflexionarlo—. Ahora que lo pienso, tal vez debamos deshacernos de ese problema también…

Harry se quedó helado en su asiento. Por unos segundos, la imagen del Oliver Wood que había conocido en su niñez pasó por su cabeza y Harry sintió que no, que no merecía morir y no así y no en ese momento. Ron lo miró a los ojos fijamente. Esos ojos azul brillante ahora parecían destellar por momentos en el color rojizo que su cabello había perdido. Harry ya no replicó absolutamente nada. 

* * * * *

Justo después de despedir a Harry, Ron viró la vista hacia el techo de la oficina.

“¿Crees que todo esto está bien?”

“No es conveniente que Harry esté enfadado, se saldrá de control.”

“Y si él lo hace, Draco también dará problemas…”

“Y Blaise con él…”

“Ten cuidado con Blaise, estás tomándole demasiado cariño”

“No es cierto.”

“Mientes.”

“Cállate.” 

  
* * * * *

Esa noche Blaise estaba hecho un ovillo sobre la alfombra de su departamento. Había decidido que no podía pasarse toda la vida en el de Harry, mucho menos con Draco allí. Estaba pensando, pensaba en cómo solucionar sus problemas sin tener que recurrir a la gente… a veces se sentía tan débil, tan pequeño… 

Sintió unos brazos apoderándose de su cintura y observó como unos cabellos antinaturalmente negros cayeron por sus hombros. Una barbilla bastante familiar se recargó en su hombro y hubo un suspiro. Blaise sintió escalofríos. No lo había escuchado llegar y mucho menos lo esperaba ahí.

—A veces no te entiendo —susurró.

—Tampoco yo lo hago —respondió Ron a su oído—. Ni a mí, ni a ti. 

—Esto es muy extraño…

—Como todo lo que nos ocurre a nosotros —replicó Ron, intentando restarle importancia.

—Es cierto…

Poco a poco, Ron fue recostando a Blaise sobre la alfombra, regalándole besos esporádicamente. 

—Pensé que estabas…

—No pienses en nada… —pidió Ron, y lo silenció con un beso demandante.

Cerró los ojos, recordando lo que había ocurrido unos días atrás, cuando él le había reclamado a Ron por no tomarlo en cuenta… Por un momento, parecía que la escena se había congelado y que nada ocurriría. Pero luego de unos segundos Ron caminó hacia Blaise y lo tomó por el brazo con violencia, encaminándolo hacia la oficina, donde cerró la puerta con fuerza. El último sonido que se escuchó fue la voz de Ron silenciando la habitación.

No quería recordar lo que había pasado, pero era inevitable para él comparar los besos dulces y reparadores que estaba recibiendo en ese momento con lo que había sufrido aquella tarde.

  
—No quiero que te vuelvas a dirigir a mí en ese tono —rugió Ron, apenas hubieron entrado.

—Yo no… —intentó defenderse Blaise.

—No me retes, no tienes idea de lo que soy capaz de hacer si alguno de ustedes me desobedece.

—¡No te estoy desobedeciendo! ¡Es Draco quien siempre lo hace! Y tú… tú… —Los celos salieron a flote, pero fueron interrumpidos por una sonora bofetada que mandó a Blaise al piso, dejándole una fiera marca.

Hubo silencio. Los ojos de Blaise se humedecieron, combinando de la ira y el dolor.

Ron se quedó quieto y simplemente se abrazó al cuerpo de Blaise sobre la alfombra. Ambos se quedaron tirados, respirando quedamente, sumidos en sus mundos.

—No me vuelvas a golpear —intentó ordenar, pero su voz sonó más bien a súplica.

—Tú no entiendes todo lo que…

—¿Qué? ¿Qué no entiendo? ¿Por qué, joder, no me explicas si yo nunca entiendo nada? —chilló fuera de sí. 

—Cállate —lo levantó bruscamente por los brazos, apretándolo con demasiada fuerza, y lo hizo sollozar de dolor.

—No te entiendo —susurró, reteniendo el llanto de humillación—, definitivamente no te entiendo. ¿Qué diablos quieres de mí?

Ron soltó a Blaise, empujándolo con fuerza. Blaise trastabilló, pero logró mantenerse en pie.

—Sal de aquí —ordenó.

La puerta se abrió. Blaise dividió su mirada entre la puerta y Ron. Miraba a la puerta con rabia y a Ron con decepción. Nunca lo entendería…

Los movimientos resurgieron, Ron se lanzó sobre él y le quitó la ropa. Blaise pudo sentir cada toque, cada roce, de manera diferente a lo que nunca había sentido. Por un momento quiso tener la ilusión de que Ron no sólo estaba teniendo sexo con él. Se acurrucaron, cuerpo contra cuerpo y se abrazaron. Esa noche Blaise creyó estar probando aquel sabor extraño y agridulce que algunas personas llamaban amor…

* * * * * 

—Ya no encuentras en qué entretenerme. Nunca habías pasado tanto tiempo conmigo.

—Tienes razón… a medias —le susurró Harry besando su espalda desnuda—. Nunca había pasado tanto tiempo contigo, pero siempre encuentro formas nuevas de entretenerme… mmm… entretenerte.

Draco se apoyo en un codo y miró atentamente a Harry. No replicó absolutamente nada porque era cierto que Harry siempre encontraba en qué entretenerse, regularmente juntos, y no podía quejarse de esa especie de encierro al que lo mantenían sometido en la ‘Compañía’.

Harry, por su parte, ignoró la atenta mirada de Draco y lo empujó para que se volviera a recostar boca abajo, con el cuerpo totalmente extendido y a disposición de sus manos. Tomó de un bote una sustancia de consistencia espesa y después de frotar sus manos comenzó a esparcirla por la espalda de Draco, acariciando por aquí y por allá.

—¿Te gusta?

—Mmm… —fue la única respuesta de Draco.

—Me lo imaginaba, pero hay algo que podría gustarte más…

Quitó la sábana negra que cubría apenas las piernas de Draco y bajó sus manos, sin dejar de acariciar pero sin ir más allá de su espalda baja. Draco elevó su trasero, provocándolo. Y Harry decidió rendirse, bajando sus caricias hasta las nalgas, por arriba de la ropa interior. El rubio se removió un poco sobre la cama.

Harry bajó el elástico, lo necesario para dejarlo cubriendo sólo la mitad de lo que debía cubrir y comenzó a meter sus manos, acariciando aquella firme y apetecible parte que tanto le gustaba. Pronto se olvidó del masaje y se concentró en meter mano más profundamente en aquella zona, ahora no sólo acariciando, sino también apretando y penetrando juguetonamente con sus dedos. 

Separando las piernas y con gemiditos casi imperceptibles, Draco le daba a entender que iba por muy buen camino, aunque el único camino en el que Harry podía pensar en aquel momento era en el que había en medio de esas dos preciosas y apretadas joyas. 

El rubio se fue volteando, Harry se separó un poco para observarlo. Una mano se dirigió a acariciar su miembro por arriba de la ropa, sin ganas, auto complaciéndose apenas ligeramente.

El sonido del timbre los interrumpió.

—Mierda. Espera —pidió Harry.

Se levantó y se colocó su camisa a medias.

—No voy a ir a ninguna parte de momento —susurró con pereza el rubio, sin parar sus propias caricias. 

Harry abrió la puerta con descuido, para percatarse inmediatamente que no debía haberlo hecho. Frente a él se encontraba su ‘jefe’, directamente desde los estudios pornográficos y traído exclusivamente para él.

—¿Dónde has estado? —fue lo primero que dijo, entrando al departamento sin más invitación— Tenías llamado esta semana y no asististe.

—Ocupado —respondió solamente, mientras se colocaba un cigarrillo en la boca, cosa que sólo hacía cuando se encontraba nervioso.

—Ocupado —repitió el hombre—. ¿En qué? O tal vez debería preguntar ¿Con quién?

Harry se encogió de hombros, soltando el humo. Sinceramente había olvidado el llamado, no necesitaba ‘divertirse’ con desconocidos cuando tenía a Draco disponible para él día y noche. Y él sólo había aceptado ese trabajo en las películas buscando diversión.

—Luego voy.

—No, luego no, Harry. Se supone que es un trabajo y no puedes esperar una paga si no cumples tus responsabilidades.

—Ajá —respondió, chupando de nuevo su cigarrillo.

Realmente, en ese momento no le importaba el sueldo. El dinero nunca había sido lo que le importaba en todo eso…

—Ven conmigo —pidió el hombre, cambiando totalmente su tono de voz y acercándose hasta tomar a Harry por las caderas. La camisa sin abrochar que llevaba puesta era demasiado tentadora para cualquiera.

—Te he hecho muchos favores, favores de todo tipo, déjame en paz ahora que lo necesito, ¿quieres?

—No… —susurró negando con la cabeza y acercándose a su cuello, Harry soltó una risita.

—Sí, si quiere —interrumpió una voz tras Harry—. Petrificus totallus.

El hombre cayó al suelo y Harry se quedó mirando a Draco con sorpresa.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? No sabe de magia, es un simple muggle.

—Porque me dio la gana —rugió Draco.

—Déjalo ir.

—Dudo que se vaya, aún si le quito el hechizo.

—Draco…

—No.

Draco había esperado en la habitación, hasta que le pareció demasiado tiempo y mucha plática con quien fuera que estuviese hablando Harry. Se acercó hasta la sala y observó como ese tipo tocaba y besaba a Harry. “No dejes que haga eso”, le había dicho su cabeza. “Harry es tuyo”. Y había lanzado el hechizo antes de darse cuenta de que no controlaba sus acciones. “Mátalo”, le estaba ordenando en ese momento.

—Lo voy a matar —anunció Draco, levantando su varita contra él.

—¿Draco? —preguntó asustado Harry, aquello no estaba en sus planes y tendrían problemas si de verdad disparaba.

—Lo mataré —repitió. “Mátalo, Ron no dirá nada… le complacerá, deshazte de él…” 

—Oh, Draco, eres todo un caso.

Harry se acercó hasta él y le pasó las manos por el cuello, para luego besarlo. La voz en su cabeza se apagó finalmente, después de que Harry lo estampara en la pared y le hiciera una mamada monumental. Cuando ambos estuvieron más tranquilos lanzaron un obliviate al pobre hombre y lo sacaron de ahí. 

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Harry tendiéndose en su sillón. Draco no respondió, salvado a tiempo por el timbre, pero esta vez del teléfono.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Draco por el auricular— ¿Y para qué nos quiere? —Hubo una pausa—. Bien, iremos.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Harry desde su sillón.

—Luna, dice que Ron la mandó a llamar a todos los de la compañía. Tenemos que ir.

* * * * *

La camioneta negra de Harry se estacionó al lado del convertible de Ron y de un automóvil azul metálico que era utilizado por las chicas. Casi enseguida de él, un automóvil plateado entró por la reja y se estacionó a su lado. De él bajó Blaise, con lentes oscuros.

—¿Saben para qué nos llamó? —preguntó el chico, preocupado.

—Ni idea, Luna no me quiso dar los ‘escabrosos detalles’ por teléfono —respondió Draco, mientras caminaban juntos hacia la mansión.

La mirada de Draco se posó en un automóvil estacionado frente a la entrada: se trataba de una camioneta roja de vidrios polarizados que ninguno había visto.

—¿Quién diablos es?

La presencia de alguien más en su cerrado círculo los puso nerviosos a todos.

—Mejor preguntarle a Ron —sugirió Blaise y los tres asintieron.

Una vez dentro, el grupo se reunió con las chicas que esperaban en la sala. Estaban sólo tres, de Hermione no había ni rastro. Un minuto después la puerta se abrió de nuevo y por ella entró Terry, seguido por varios chicos y chicas que ninguno de la ‘Compañía’ reconoció realmente, aunque muchos rostros habían sido vistos entrar o salir de aquella mansión.

—¿Qué se supone que es esto? —se quejó Pansy— ¿Y por qué diablos no sale Weasley de ahí?

—Ron me pidió que contactara a todos los miembros de la compañía… y a los empleados y subalternos en general —aclaró Luna, mirando a Terry por apoyo. 

—Y a mí me pidió que me asegurara de que vinieran. ¿Podemos ir a un lugar privado? —susurró Terry a los chicos y todos se levantaron hasta ir a parar a la cocina y ser un grupo reducido nuevamente.

—Ron está hablando con alguien en su oficina, pero no nos dejó saber quién es ni para qué —informó Ginny, sentándose sobre la barra.

Pasaron un rato intentando adivinar qué era lo que ocurría, pero ninguno tenía ni la mínima sospecha. La más enterada al parecer era Luna y a la vez parecía que no quisiera soltar prenda de lo que ocurría, más entretenida en mordisquear un sándwich. Al final la chica rubia se había retirado, dejándolos en la cocina. El tiempo pasaba lentamente, así que Ginny introdujo un tema para quitarse el aburrimiento.

—Vamos a hablar de algo.

—¿De qué? —preguntó Harry con el interés que provoca el aburrimiento.

—Pues, vamos a ver… —la pelirroja lo meditó un rato—. Ya sé… Dinos Harry, acá entre nosotros, tú que te has follado a todo el clan…

—¿Te has follado a todo el clan? —preguntó Pansy con una sonrisa— Vaya, de eso sí que quiero oír.

Pronto todos escuchaban atentamente lo que decía la pelirroja.

—Sí, se ha follado a todo el clan, igual que Ron, parece que es el reto que tienen todos los chicos aquí —hubo risas—. Además sé que a ti también Pansy, así que no te hagas la sorprendida. –Pansy se encogió de hombros y Harry parecía indiferente a la pregunta—. Entonces, dinos Harry —preguntó la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa—, ¿quién folla mejor, chicas o chicos?

Harry soltó una risita antes de responder.

—¿Es una pregunta retórica?

—No respondas con una pregunta. ¿Quién es mejor… las chicas?

Esta vez negó suavemente con la cabeza, con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Chicos —salió de sus labios.

—¡Mientes! —se quejó Ginny—. Pero de todas formas tendré que encamarme a algunos. Pero, continuando… ¿Quién tiene el mejor trasero? 

—Obviamente yo, cariño —respondió Pansy dándose una nalgada, mientras todos reían y esperaban la respuesta de Harry.

—No es difícil —su sonrisa no se esfumaba y su mirada se conectó con unos ojos grises que lo observaban expectantes—. Draco – todos voltearon hacia el chico.

—Ay cariño, levántate para que nos dejes ver esa maravilla —pidió Ginny, con la ceja alzada.

Draco rió también, pero respondiendo al reto se levantó de su silla y dio una vuelta para que todos pudieran observar su retaguardia.

—Te doy la razón, es bueno —suspiró Ginny y recibió un codazo de Pansy—. El tuyo también es encantador, Pansy, jaja.

—¿Y tú qué opinas, Draco? —preguntó Pansy— Después de todo, tú también conoces muchos más traseros de los que hay sentados aquí.

—Bueno —Draco se encogió de hombros—. Igual, me gusta más el mío – hubo más risas.

—¿Y tú Blaise? —preguntó Ginny en tono cómplice—. Tú no conocerás muchos, pero los de la ‘Compañía’ sí que los conoces bien —Blaise se ruborizó—. Vamos, en esta habitación todos sabemos que aunque Draco sea la prostituta oficial allá afuera, el prosti de nuestro grupo es Blaise… —dijo con sorna.

Draco le arrojó un maní a Ginny, aprovechando que había un recipiente lleno en la mesa.

—Auch —se quejó—. ¿Qué? Es cierto, sólo digo los hechos…

Harry tomó otro y se lo lanzó también.

—Ay ¡ya! Blaise, responde antes de que me saquen un ojo…

—Bueno… —respondió al fin, algo cohibido, sintiendo las miradas de todos—. Obviamente el de Draco es el mejor. —El rubio se recargó en su asiento con suficiencia—. Aunque igual me gusta el de Terry… —agregó.

Terry escupió el agua que estaba intentando beber, causando la hilaridad en todo el grupo, especialmente de las chicas.

—Vale, vale… encantadora respuesta —gruñó Pansy—. Aunque me corroe la curiosidad… Volvamos con Harry. —Se sentó al lado de Ginny en la barra y quedó con la vista en el moreno—. ¿Con quién perdiste la virginidad, cariño? —preguntó con la voz más cotilla que tenía—. Después de todo, vaya premio ese de ser el orgulloso ladrón de la virginidad de nuestro niño de oro…

—Pansy, realmente eres una entrometida —respondió Harry, actuando como si estuviera escandalizado—. Pero si tanto te interesa la respuesta —se recargó en el respaldo, como lo estaba haciendo Draco—. Te puede contestar cualquiera de los chicos.

—No entiendo —respondió Pansy y Ginny soltó una risita.

—Serás lenta, ¿no sabías? —A Ginny le brillaban los ojos—. Todo este grupo de calientes —señaló a los chicos— la perdieron juntos.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó Pansy.

—Bueno, bueno… otra pregunta —aplaudió Ginny—. Hablando de chicos calientes… ¿quién es el más caliente del grupo?

—Ron —respondieron al tiempo Harry y Blaise, causando más risas en las chicas y un gesto de disgusto en Draco.

—¿El más follable?

—No quiero decir nombres —dijo Harry, pero con la lengua en la mejilla señaló a Blaise con total indiscreción.

—Me lo imaginaba —aseguró Pansy y volteó la mirada al susodicho—. Lástima que no tengo pene, por como hablan de ti, me encantaría metértela. —Blaise abrió mucho los ojos, sabiendo que no era broma—. Como sea, siguiente pregunta, ahora que hablamos de cosas que se meten —Dirigió otra mirada sucia a los chicos—, ¿quién se las ha metido más rico?

—¡Pansy! —se quejó Draco, lanzando otro maní, pero con una sonrisa.

—Oh, vamos… si no les cuesta tanto. Es sólo decir un nombrecito y no se hagan los virginales, que no les queda.

—Empezamos de derecha a izquierda —sugirió Ginny—. ¡Terry primero!

El chico, de cabello castaño rojizo, pareció pensarlo, pero no mucho, sabía que intentar resistirse al interrogatorio sería en vano.

—Estoy entre Harry y Draco —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Draco, sigue —ordenó Pansy con una sonrisa cargada de morbo

—Harry.

—¡Lo sabía! ¿Harry?

—Sin nombres.

—Ah no, ¡lo que queremos oír es precisamente un nombre!

—Bien… entonces, será Ron, supongo… 

—Eso fue nuevo —murmuró Pansy—. ¿Blaise?

Blaise era el último y a pesar de eso no estaba preparado, se sentía violado en la poca intimidad que aún conservaba. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar hablar.

—Ron… —dijo en voz casi inaudible y bajando los ojos al piso y percibiendo apenas de reojo las palmaditas que daban Ginny y Pansy con emoción.

Se escucharon pasos apresurados provenientes de la sala. Todos callaron, esperando a ver quién entraba. Era Luna, quien agitada les dio las noticias.

—Ron ha salido de su… junta, nos llama a todos.

****

—¿Alguna pregunta más? —cuestionó Ron. 

Estaban en la oficina del Weasley, dentro de la mansión. El hombre frente a él lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos. Lo había interrogado durante horas por los nexos que mantenía con Draco Malfoy, quien era sospechoso de infinidad de crímenes. Por si fuera poco, también había indagado sobre nexos con Blaise Zabini, la pareja sentimental del actual Ministro de Magia, lo cual podía significar muchos problemas. 

—Te lo dije, aquí no encontrarás nada, es sólo una casa de citas. Aquí se rentan acompañantes para toda clase de personas, especialmente ricos excéntricos. 

—No te creo, Weasley —escupió—. No de ti y de los tuyos. Sé que aquí pasa algo y estoy dispuesto a llegar al fondo de esto.

—Ya te lo dije, puedo comprobar de dónde sacamos cada mínima parte de nuestro dinero. Es un trabajo y es totalmente legal —sonrió—. Nosotros sólo rentamos gente para hacer compañía a otros… un oficio totalmente inocente.

—Ya encontraré su punto débil… y entonces…

—Y entonces los muggles harán magia —sentenció Ron, restándole importancia—. No encontrarás nada.

—Zabini —escupió entonces Seamus.

—¿Qué hay sobre él? —preguntó Ron, levantándose con total tranquilidad.

—Al Ministro le interesará saber los nexos que tiene aquí —declaró satisfecho.

Ron amplió su sonrisa y se sentó sobre el escritorio, frente a Seamus, en una actitud totalmente retadora.

—Díselo, si tanta ilusión te hace. Pero tal vez el que se lleve una sorpresa… seas tú. En serio, no sé qué haces aquí.

Seamus Finnigan guardó silencio unos minutos, sospechando que algo traía entre manos el pelirrojo. El que algún día había sido pelirrojo. 

—Investigo. Encontraré pruebas y los hundiré, te lo aseguro Weasley.

—Investiga, anda… te vas a decepcionar, aquí lo más indecente que vas a encontrar es sexo, ¿O es eso lo que buscas? —preguntó sugestivamente.

—Yo no soy gay, estúpido —respondió agresivo, levantándose inmediatamente de la silla.

—Yo lo pondría en duda —dijo Ron, sonriendo con perversión.

—Vete a la mierda —respondió Seamus al tiempo que soltaba un puñetazo contra Ron.

Sin embargo, el otro chico era obviamente más fuerte, así que no sólo lo detuvo, sino que estampó a Seamus contra la pared más cercana

—Tú sabes que en el fondo nos deseas, a Draco, a Harry… a mí… hasta a Blaise, aunque sea la pareja de tu adorado Ministro… Y nos podrías tener si no buscaras ponerte en nuestra contra, nos tendrías a todos… —le susurró, pero inmediatamente lo soltó— Ahora, si me acompaña, señor Finnigan, le presentaré a nuestra gran familia… 

* * * * *

La puerta de la oficina se abrió por fin y todos voltearon hacia ella. Draco y los demás llegaron en ese momento de la cocina y observaron atónitos quién era el que acompañaba a Ron.

—Chicos, tenemos una visita… el auror Finnigan.

 


	4. Todo está bajo control, ¿no?

 

 **Capítulo 4**   
_Todo está bajo control, ¿no?_

  
Se hizo el silencio. Algunos pensaron que era broma, otros se alarmaron terriblemente, algunos estuvieron a punto de colapsar. Un Auror. En la casa de la compañía. Como si cualquier cosa…

—Pero chicos no sean así, saluden a nuestro invitado de honor… —continuó Ron, con una sonrisa que parecía mucho más diabólica que forzada.

—Seguro que lo va a matar —susurró Pansy en el oído de Ginny, quien asintió, esperanzada.

—Bienvenido, auror —Draco fue el primero en intervenir, con todo descaro, acercándose al auror con el que había tenido un altercado recientemente.

La imagen de Finnigan cayendo al piso tras intentarlo atacar, por efecto del veneno de Terry todavía estaba fresca en su mente. Hacía correr adrenalina por su sangre al acercarse a él y guiñarle un ojo, mientras acariciaba el pecho del auror con un dedo.

—¿Gustas algo de tomar?

—¿O gustas que nosotros tomemos algo? —insinuó igualmente Harry, acercándose del otro lado.

—No seas tímido, estamos para complacerte —habló la voz sedosa de Ginny, al tiempo que las manos de la chica bajaban el cierre de su escote.

Finnigan hizo un gesto de asco.

—¿En qué se han convertido todos ustedes? —preguntó, empujando las manos de Draco lejos de su cuerpo.

—Pensé que eso estaba más que claro, ¿si no a qué deberíamos tu visita? —preguntó Pansy, jugando a levantarse la de por sí diminuta falta que llevaba. 

Eso le recordó a Seamus la razón de su visita, sacándolo del nerviosismo en que lo habían sumergido los toqueteos de Draco y las insinuaciones de los demás. Volteó a mirar a Ron.

—Estoy esperando una explicación, Weasley.

—Está bien, está bien —Ron alzó las manos, como rendido—. Sólo creí que tal vez querrías un momento de descanso en tu trabajo, ¿y quién mejor que alguno de mis chicos para darte lo que desees?

—Deja de jugar conmigo, Weasley. Quiero esa explicación.

La sonrisa de Ron se congeló por unos segundos, pero enseguida se recuperó, nuevamente con ese brillo rojizo en sus ojos, que le daba un toque casi diabólico.

—Somos una casa de citas, como te explicaba adentro —comenzó Ron—. Una casa de citas muy especial… porque nos tomamos bastante enserio aquello de ‘al cliente lo que pida’. Les damos lo que piden, literalmente. Somos una compañía pequeña, apenas tendremos unos veinte empleados… y no, Finnigan, no todos son magos… contamos con squibs también, y hay algunos muggles, pero a ellos no los llamé esta vez, lo cual es una lástima, porque hubiera sido interesante ver su reacción ante tu presencia, auror.

Las chicas ya rodaban los ojos, aburridas. Draco y Harry miraban a Finnigan con diversión. Blaise se había quedado atrás, casi en el umbral de la habitación, temeroso de lo que pudiera pasar. A su lado se había quedado Terry, quien le transmitía apoyo a discreción, apretando su hombro.

—Tenemos de todo… desde polvos rápidos hasta la más sofisticada dominatrix… o tal vez debiera hablar en plural —Ron le echó una mirada a Pansy y a Ginny, alternativamente—. Damos citas de una noche, acompañantes contratados para que las damas no se sientan solas… ¿quién se sentiría sola teniendo galanes como estos a su disposición? —Ron señaló a varios chicos que se encontraban en un rincón— También ofrecemos relaciones a largo plazo, si lo tuyo no es el placer rápido en un baño —ahora casi susurraba, cerca del cuello de Seamus Finnigan—, aunque el placer rápido en los baños es bastante bueno. 

—Ve al punto, Weasley —respondió el auror, aparentemente imperturbable.

—¿Aquí mismo? —preguntó Ron, fingiendo sorpresa— Pensé que un auror como tú preferiría la privacidad de una alcoba. No sabía que tuvieras fetiche exhibicionista, Finnigan. —Ron tronó la boca y Seamus se volteó airado hacia él.

—Para, Weasley. Háblame de cómo es que tus supuestas… parejas asignadas a “citas” con Draco terminan siempre muertos.

—¿Muertos? —Ron se tapó la boca, fingiendo sorpresa— No sabía que hubiera muerto alguien, es una lástima, eran buenos clientes del lugar… dejaban buenas propinas.

—¿Entonces por qué los mataron, Weasley?

—Y yo que voy a saber —dijo Ron, recuperando la sonrisa—. Puedo adivinar, si quieres, aunque hace mucho que no practico el viejo arte de Trelawney —dijo y luego fingió concentrarse, con los dedos sobre las sienes.

—¡BASTA YA! —explotó Seamus— Si no tienes ni siquiera una coartada es que te has descuidado, Weasley, y los voy a hundir —gritó, girando en su eje—. ¡A TODOS! 

—O tal vez es que estoy muy seguro de haber cuidado todo —susurró Ron, en voz apenas audible para Finnigan, que fue casi por completo opacada por una voz aguda que habló al mismo tiempo.

—Pero qué genio, cariño, te hace falta una buena mamada —sugirió Pansy, al aire.

—Todos ustedes son unos… enfermos —su vista se fue a topar con Blaise, escondido detrás de los demás chicos—. Tú, Zabini, ¿cómo te atreves a estar en un sitio como este siendo quien eres? 

La mirada de Blaise pareció herida por un momento, pero luego recuperó la postura, irguiendo la cabeza e inflando el pecho con gallardía.

—¿Y quién se supone que soy? —preguntó Blaise, con una seguridad que no sentía.

—Hasta hace unas semanas, para mí eras la ejemplar pareja de nuestro honorable Ministro de Magia. Hoy eres una ramera cualquiera.

Hubo una explosión a la derecha, apenas a unos centímetros de Seamus. Se trataba de un espejo, con marco de plata, que se había estrellado y hecho añicos en cuestión de segundos.

—Lo lamento —se disculpó Ron, en un tono de fría cortesía—. Decoraciones muggles, nunca son de buena calidad.

Seamus se quedó callado, porque antes de que pudiera dar una respuesta, o una pregunta (como parecía ser cuestión de los aurores) a eso, Blaise habló.

—Debería hablar seriamente con su Ministro, auror Finnigan —dijo Blaise—. Me gustaría que discutiera con él los asuntos que respectan a mi… situación, por lo menos antes de que considere llamarme ‘ramera cualquiera’ en otra ocasión. 

El auror Seamus Finnigan se limitó a echarle una última mirada hacia quien más lo decepcionaba: Harry Potter. Sacudió la cabeza con tristeza y luego salió de la casa de La Compañía a zancadas veloces, mirando todos los rostros, grabándolos con tinta de odio en su memoria. No profirió amenazas antes de cerrar la puerta con un estrepitoso golpe, no necesitaba hacerlas y sabía que no servirían para intimidar a esa gente. Para él estaban enfermos todos, no había otra explicación para ese terrible ambio de comportamiento de los que fueran sus compañeros en algún tiempo.

Y pensar que un día, que ahora parecía muy lejano, todos habían peleado contra Voldemort… 

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué había fallado? ¿Cómo se habían separado? ¿Cómo habían terminado así? 

* * * * *

  
—¿Por qué no lo matamos? —sugirió Pansy, apenas estuvieron solos los ocho principales miembros de la compañía.

—Sí, ¿por qué lo dejaste ir? Ese imbécil pudo haber aparecido mañana… en pedacitos…

—No lo van a tocar —ordenó Ron, sentado tras su imponente escritorio— y no lo van a tocar porque yo lo ordeno. Ese auror se queda vivo.

No hubo necesidad de elevar el tono de su voz o de dar golpes en el escritorio, simplemente los miró a todos, con ojos fríos y calculadores, al tiempo que cruzaba los brazos.

—¿Y por qué no? —gruñó Harry— ¡Incluso insultó a Blaise!

—¡Nos insultó a todos! —añadió Draco, para cubrir el desliz de Harry.

Ron pareció meditarlo unos segundos, con la mirada fija en los ojos verdes de Harry, aunque movía su silla giratoria hacia un lado y hacia el otro.

—Quiero que siga investigando.

—¿Qué? —Esta vez el grito venía de Luna, quien mantenía su palm en una mano y una manzana en la otra— ¿Estás loco? Ese tipo po…

No terminó la frase, porque terminó volando hacia la puerta y estrellándose contra ella. Nadie se molestó en ir a ver si estaba bien, sabían que podía ser peor. Le había llamado loco a Ron; cuestionar las decisiones del jefe era una de esas cosas prohibidas que acarreaban castigos dolorosos o humillantes, y ella lo sabía.

—Es divertido ver como escarba… como una rata, intentando encontrar información, fallas… Me entretiene.

—¿No crees que… tal vez haya una remota probabilidad de que… estés actuando descuidadamente? —preguntó Draco. Ron cambió su mirada, de Harry a él, en una centésima de segundo, para fulminarlo.

—¿Perdona?

—Nada.

No sabían por qué, pero cuando Ron dirigía esas miradas era como si un terrible miedo se apoderara de todos. Nadie podía contra la mirada y, por ende, contra las órdenes de Ron.

  
Luna se levantó con cuidado, tras haberse quedado arrodillada varios segundos. 

  
—Yo podría, tal vez, si quieres… —comenzó, con la voz temblorosa— encargarme de vigilarlo. Si me entero de que encuentra fallas o pruebas contra nosotros podría cubrirlas de inmediato con Herm…

—Hazlo. Pero no se te ocurra meter a Granger en esto —fue el tajante mandato de Ron.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Luna, incluso más azorada por esa declaración que por el golpe mismo— ¿Po… por qué?

—Granger queda fuera de nuestros asuntos de momento. Ahora todos salgan, necesito pensar antes de irme a casa.

En un segundo la tropa se había levantado y se dirigía hacia la puerta.

—Pansy, te quedas.

Pansy paró de inmediato y se dio la vuelta.

—¿Sí?

—De rodillas, quiero que me hagas lo que le ofreciste a Finningan.

—Sí, por supuesto… —respondió ella, mirando extrañada hacia los chicos.

Harry y Ron sólo parecían confundidos. Usualmente Ron les pedía esas cosas a los integrantes del género masculino. Blaise, en cambio, parecía dolido, pero no dijo nada y salió con los demás.

* * * * *

Apenas salió Pansy, unos minutos después, fue interceptada por Ginny, que parecía alterada.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —le preguntó la pelirroja en el instante en que cerró la puerta de la oficina de Ron.

Pansy pudo notar que ya todos se habían ido. Por lo menos todos los que no vivían en esa casa. Suponía que Luna estaba encerrada en su habitación, llorando por la humillación de Ron.

—¿Quieres los detalles de cómo la tiene tu hermano o quieres los detalles de cómo folla la boca de la puta que se le pone enfrente? —respondió Pansy, con cierto cansancio.

—Quiero saber qué carajo tenía Ron como para pedirte a ti que… 

—Que se la chupara, dices. Bueno, yo tampoco sé qué carajo tenía, sólo sé que mi garganta lo va a resentir por días —respondió, tomándose el cuello con una mano—. ¿Tienes de esa poción curativa que te dio Harry? De verdad está escociendo.

—Sí, la tengo en mi habitación, vamos… —Ginny empezó a caminar, rápidamente.

—¿Por qué la prisa? La poción no se va a ir y mi garganta no va a mejorar en nada si corro.

—La poción no se va a mover, pero Ron sí. Y no me gusta cuando Ron está raro y le anda pidiendo a las chicas esas cosas…

Pansy formó una sonrisa socarrona con sus labios. 

—¿Qué, Gin, temes que salga tu hermano y le den ganas de follarte?

Ginny sufrió un ligero temblor de pies a cabeza. Ni siquiera volteó a ver a Pansy ni paró de caminar, para que la chica no viera signos de su reacción. Reaccionar a una burla era lo peor que se podía hacer, sobre todo con Pansy, porque enseguida te tomaba la medida y se metía contigo a cada oportunidad.

La misma Ginny no tenía reparos para burlarse de otros y aguantaba de todo. Eso era porque los temas regularmente la afectaban en lo más mínimo y mucho menos le daban miedo. En su interior, a lo que Ginny sí tenía miedo era a lo que Pansy acababa de decir. No era que Ron jamás la hubiera tocado. Pero cuando Ron lo había hecho con ella, no era Ron. Era como… alguien más. Alguien que a Ginny no le causaba placer, sino escalofríos. Se había sentido violada y lo peor era que siempre terminaba fingiendo sus orgasmos para no desatar la ira del que alguna vez había considerado  hermano. 

Para cuando las chicas llegaron a la habitación Ginny no había hablado, pero Pansy tampoco. La pelirroja rebuscó entre sus cosas y luego le extendió la poción, que Pansy tomó como agua. Ninguna hizo algún intento por empezar conversación, ni por decir sus sentimientos, ni por nada en lo absoluto. Se dirigieron una última mirada y Pansy se fue a su habitación.

Al siguiente día todo estaría normal de nuevo.

* * * * *

Pasaron varios días antes de que algo relevante ocurriera. Por lo menos para Terry, quien seguía cumpliendo la consigna que le había dado Ron: seguir a Blaise. Hasta ese momento, Terry no había tenido que seguirlo a muchas partes. Blaise no salía de su pequeño departamento en aquel edificio del Londres Mágico. Apenas daba unos pasos en el jardín, por las tardes. El lunes había ido muy temprano a la lechucería más cercana a encargar todo lo que necesitaba para la semana. No había hecho ningún otro movimiento, ni tampoco había respondido llamadas desde su chimenea —y no porque no hubiera entrado ninguna—. En otras palabras: Blaise parecía querer mantenerse incomunicado con el resto del mundo, y eso a Terry lo estaba sacando de sus casillas.

Quería creer que eso era porque no había tenido misión más aburrida en su vida entera. Por lo menos con Draco era aventura tras aventura, intentando salvar al rubio (no tanto de los otros, la mayoría de las veces se la pasaba salvándolo de sí mismo). Blaise estaba… quieto. Por decir lo menos. Sin embargo, esa quietud no era la única causa de la intranquilidad de Terry. Había algo más, algo… algo que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar y mucho menos a dejar ir más allá. 

Era viernes, cuando pasó un suceso extraño. Estaba tomando el té cuando su hechizo rastreador le indicó un aterrizaje vía chimenea en el departamento de Blaise. Eso era extraño, aunque supuso que tal vez sería Harry, o Draco, o hasta Ron. Inmediatamente desechó esos pensamientos. Los tres utilizaban automóviles muggles para llegar a sus destinos (era más como una cuestión de vanidad: las chimeneas los dejaban con esa mala imagen de estar llenos de hollín).

Preocupado, Terry se apareció en el edificio contrario al que vivía Blaise y observó por su ventana: quien había llegado era Oliver.  “Debí haberlo supuesto”, pensó Terry e inmediatamente comenzó a barajar sus posibilidades. Decidió no intervenir, a menos que las cosas se pusieran muy feas.

* * * * *

  
Oliver estaba ahí porque había tenido una conversación con Seamus Finnigan esa semana. Había empezado como siempre, el auror había pedido una cita para hablar con el Ministro, el Ministro se había negado debido a sus ocupaciones, Seamus había enviado unas lechuzas con las palabras “es sobre Zabini” y Oliver Wood lo tenía en su oficina soltando los pormenores dos minutos después.

—Fui a buscar a Draco Malfoy y…

—Pensé que íbamos a tratar asuntos relacionados con mi pareja, no con esa rata que hace años no pisa el mundo mágico.

—Que no lo pise no significa que…

—¿Qué hay sobre mi pareja?

—Bueno, señor, descubrí que Malf…

—A menos que hayas encontrado pruebas contra Malfoy y estés a punto de mandarlo al beso del dementor, no me interesa lo que tengas que decir sobre él.

Seamus se movió incómodo en su asiento. A pesar de que Oliver también era un Gryffindor y que habían intercambiado palabras varias veces cuando habían estado ambos en Hogwarts, nunca habían sido los mejores amigos, ni se habían llevado a las mil maravillas. En esta ocasión no había diferencia, por mucho que supuestamente ambos estuvieran en el bando que peleaba contra los chicos malos (los chicos malos que en la mente de Seamus se reducían a la pandilla liderada por Ron Weasley).

—Bueno, tal vez le interese saber que mientras buscaba a Draco Malfoy di con su pareja. Todos los caminos que llevan a Draco Malfoy llevan también a Blaise Zabini, y al resto de esa congregación… demoníaca. Tal vez le gustaría saber dónde los encontré y los nexos que creo que tienen con los asesin…

Oliver Wood guardó silencio una milésima de segundo antes de explotar.

—¿Crees? —preguntó, con frialdad— Aleja tus absurdas investigaciones de mi pareja, Finnigan. 

—Pero señor, seguramente será de su interés saber el lugar en el que encontré a Blaise… a Zabini.

Oliver alzó una ceja, esperando la continuación del comentario de Seamus, con el rostro tenso y las manos crispadas.

—Y seguramente estará de acuerdo que un prostíbulo no es un buen lugar para que su pareja ronde… y trabaje.

Esta vez lo hizo explotar. El Ministro dio un duro golpe contra el escritorio y se puso de pie con el semblante puramente irritado.

—Lo repetiré sólo una vez, y espero que quede lo suficientemente claro, Finnigan. No te vuelvas a acercar a Blaise Zabini, no te atrevas a investigarlo, no se te ocurra volver a relacionarlo con Draco Malfoy de ninguna forma. Si esta información se cuela a la prensa te haré el responsable y perder tu empleo será lo menos preocupante que te ocurrirá.

—¿Es… esto una amenaza, Ministro?

—Sí —respondió con rabia.

Finnigan salió de la oficina del Ministro decepcionado y furioso, sintiéndose solo en su lucha contra el grupo que estaba causando impunemente estragos en el mundo muggle y el mágico. Parecía que sólo él veía las cosas como eran y sólo él tenía que acabar con todo aquello.

A veces se preguntaba si era realmente el único capaz de conectar todos los puntos.

* * * * *

  
Ahora Oliver estaba en el departamento de Blaise, tomándolo con fuerza del brazo cuando apenas recientemente habían cedido los moretones que Ron le había dejado. Blaise intentó sacárselo de encima, pero sólo provocó que su ira aumentara.

—¿Por qué estabas ahí cuando Finnigan fue?

—¿Dónde? —preguntó Blaise, optando por la estrategia de negar lo ocurrido y llevándose un apretón mucho mayor en el brazo y un jalón que lo hizo casi perder el equilibrio.

—En ese prostíbulo de mierda —gruñó Oliver.

Blaise logró soltarse, haciendo acopio de la fuerza que casi nunca usaba. Miró a Oliver a los ojos, esperando no demostrar todo el odio por él que llevaba dentro. (Ron le había ordenado no dejar al Ministro de Magia). 

—¿Cuál es el problema con eso?

—¡Eres mi pareja! ¡Imbécil! ¡Y quiero que te comportes con decencia!

—Oh, bueno, Oliver, me conociste en una casa de citas, discúlpame, pero no es un lugar decent…

Antes de que pudiera acabar la última frase Oliver ya le había pegado un puñetazo.  Blaise regresó el rostro a su lugar, atrapando las furiosas manos de Oliver, empujándolo y apartándose casi al mismo tiempo. 

—¡Tú sabías lo que era! —gritó Blaise— ¡Y me quisiste a tu lado! ¡Ahora atente a las consecuencias! 

Blaise cerró los ojos cuando un puño estuvo por estrellarse de nuevo contra su rostro. Pero el golpe jamás llegó. Sus oídos estaban zumbando, la sangre corría por su cabeza a una velocidad perturbadora. Abrió los ojos.

Frente a él estaba Terry Boot.

—¿Terry? 

—Hola —saludó éste, con una sonrisa tímida.

—¿Me están siguiendo? —Blaise levantó el rostro enseguida, mirando para todos lados, en busca de los demás… en busca de Ron.

—No, sólo yo —Terry echó un vistazo al Ministro que yacía inconciente en el piso—. Lo siento, quería protegerte.

—¿Tú? —preguntó Blaise, con el ceño fruncido.

—Ron, Ron quería protegerte —aclaró de inmediato. 

—No te creo —fue la respuesta inmediata de Blaise—. Ron seguro quiere asegurarse de que no la cague, pero no creo eso de que quiera mi protección… —Esta vez fue Blaise quien miró el cuerpo de Oliver en el piso—. ¿Qué pretendías? ¡Despiértalo! Esto se va a poner peor sí…

—Zabini —era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Terry se refería a él por apellido—. Cálmate. No pasa nada —diciendo eso, apuntó la varita hacia Oliver—.  _Induxi Oblivate_ —pronunció, varita en mano, antes de girarse para irse.

—¿Qué crees que haces, idiota? —reclamó Blaise.

—Mi trabajo. Ron me paga por protegerte… y porque no la cagues. Más te vale que aproveches la oportunidad para hacerlo diferente, tienes que ordenar prioridades, Blaise.

—Por supuesto, después de todo, mantener mi dignidad no es importante.

  
Terry sonrió imperceptiblemente.

—¿Cuándo ha sido importante la dignidad cuando se trata de La Compañía, Blaise?

—¿Qué hago si detectan que lanzaste esa maldición en mi departamento? No dudes que me están vigilando también los del Ministerio, Boot.

—Es un hechizo no registrado, no sabrán ni qué mierda pasó, pueden tomarlo como un simple hechizo limpiador. Además, no creo que te estuvieran vigilando en este momento, Blaise —dijo, señalando la chimenea—. Tu ministro está tan obsesionado contigo que forzó la seguridad de la red. No sé tú, pero eso es algo que no creo que le gustaría que fuera… tú sabes, vigilado.

* * * * *

Ron estaba sentado en el piso, con las piernas cruzadas una sobre otra, mirando hacia arriba, con los ojos nublados. 

Estaba en casa.

Un lugar imperturbable que nunca nadie de La Compañía había profanado, ni con medio pie. Bueno, tal vez Harry había estado cerca de hacerlo una vez, pero de eso hacía años y no había quedado huella.

Su enorme mansión, en la que permanecía solo, en un pueblito apartado, y en la que algunas veces incluso pasaba días enteros sin hacer nada que pudiera parecer relevante a ojos de cualquier otro mortal. Sólo escuchando. No cualquier cosa. No escuchaba música, ni audio libros, ni el sonido de la naturaleza. Se escuchaba a él. Y eso era mil veces más interesante. Porque cada vez se le ocurrían mejores ideas.

Sus conversaciones consigo mismo era algo que disfrutaba, si cabía decirlo, casi más que el sexo. En serio. A veces creía que podía tener orgasmos mientras estaba ahí, solo y tirado en el piso, escuchándose, como si a quien escuchara fuera otra persona. Pero sabía que era él, porque era su voz y, ¿quién más podía tener ideas tan brillantes?

“Hiciste bien en dejar ir a Finnigan, es divertido verlo buscando puntos débiles en La Compañía. Parece como una rata de laboratorio, corriendo por un laberinto, asustada, pero creyendo ciegamente que lo que huele es queso al final de todo ese enredo de túneles. No entiendo por qué los demás no aprecian la diversión de verlo correr directamente hacia la nada…”

Sonrió. Excelente ejemplo, ese de la rata.

“Eres grande, Ron. Grande y poderoso. Nadie te puede vencer, nadie puede contra ti… jamás. Ni siquiera Granger, que nunca te mereció, porque eres mil veces más inteligente que ella.”

Y Ron amplió su sonrisa. 

“Mátala.”

* * * * *

Luna estaba sentada sobre la cama de su habitación mirando por la ventana, bebiendo vino. Miraba el vacío, la noche: pensaba. Estaba cansada, triste y con la moral muy baja. Inconscientemente, frotaba su mano una y otra vez contra los moretones que llevaba en el antebrazo, cortesía de los enfados de Ron, que últimamente se habían hecho constantes sin razón aparente.

“Aparente” era la palabra clave.

Luna sospechaba que se trataba de Hermione. La misma Hermione que había tardado en entrar a la compañía porque Ron desconfiaba. La misma Hermione que se había logrado tener su lugar ahí a pulso a diferencia de los demás; y que había hecho un gran esfuerzo ganándose la confianza de Ron a través del lavado de dinero muggle que manejaba tan bien.

Ron había estado contento con Hermione, o por lo menos satisfecho, pero de pronto, las últimas semanas, la castaña ya no se dejaba ver tan seguido y Ron parecía más irritable que nunca.

Esa era parte de la razón de la tristeza de Luna. Hermione no se había aparecido por la casa de la Compañía en mucho tiempo y Luna nunca se había sentido tan sola a pesar de estar rodeada de gente que supuestamente era amiga. Pero Luna sólo se sentía acompañada y segura cuando era Hermione quien la abrazaba y le brindaba su calor. Sólo con ella estaba bien y ahora se sentía abandonada. Quizás Hermione ya no la quería. Quizás se había decepcionado de ella.

Estaba en esas reflexiones cuando, de la nada, una mano se posó en su hombro. Si hubiera sido alguien más lúcida, Luna habría saltado, pero siendo ella, se limitó a darse la vuelta y mirar con ojos vacíos al invitado inesperado.

Al hacerlo, sin embargo, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se abrieran más de lo normal, sorprendidos. 

—Her…

—Shh —pidió la castaña.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Luna, en el mismo tono sorprendido y sin bajar el tono de su voz ni un ápice.

—Luna —dijo con voz firme Hermione—. Luna. Tienes que salir de aquí, tienes que salir de aquí… —su voz estaba quebrada, nerviosa.

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? —cuestionó nuevamente Luna, esta vez teniendo la delicadeza de susurrar.

—¿Y por qué habrías de quedarte? —contraatacó Hermione— Piénsalo, Luna. ¿No te das cuenta que nada de esto tiene sentido? —la tomó por los hombros y la sacudió— Luna, tienes que prometerme que vas a salir de aquí, por favor, Luna, por favor, no quiero que termines muerta, por favor.

—Herm, no seas tontita —sonrió Luna—. Nadie va a morir, ¿por qué la paranoia?

—Luna… esto es peligroso… más peligroso de lo que te imaginas. Estuve investigando qué pasó desde la última batalla y cuando supe lo que pasaba… —hizo una pausa y después se apresuró— Luna, tenemos que irnos, no te puedo explicar aquí…

—Está bien —Luna alzó las cejas intrigada—, pero de verdad espero que sea algo importante porque si…

—Luna, es Ron… está… 

La puerta se abrió de golpe.

Luna alzó los ojos, casi impávida, para ver quién entraba con tal fuerza. Pansy la miraba desde el umbral, con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Qué se te ofrece? —preguntó Luna con calma.

—¿Estaba Hermione aquí?

Luna miró de reojo hacia un lado. El lugar que había ocupado una temblorosa y nerviosísima figura ahora estaba vacío.

—No sé —respondió rápidamente, como si le hubieran preguntado dónde estaba el queso. 

—¿Qué te dijo? ¿Adónde fue?

—No sé —repitió Luna, frotándose los moretones nuevamente.

—Inútil —escupió Pansy, antes de salir como un huracán por la puerta—. Y no creas que no le voy a decir a Ron.

Luna se guardó sus reacciones y sus sospechas.

* * * * *

  
Más o menos a la misma hora, el H. Ministro de Magia se paseaba por su oficina como gato enjaulado. Le había dado tantas vueltas a su escritorio como al punto que bombardeaba su cabeza: estaba olvidando algo. Había tenido la sensación de que algo no encajaba desde que había despertado en los brazos de Blaise a media tarde. Había algo que no le quedaba claro pero no podía recordar que era. 

Era un cabo suelto, una nimiedad. Una de esas espinitas que se le clavan usualmente a uno, cuando siente que está olvidando algo y que no paramos hasta encontrar para sentirnos otra vez tranquilos y en paz con nuestra memoria.

El ministro llevaba mucho buscando dónde estaba esa espinita y todavía no la encontraba. Todo parecía genial, terriblemente genial, bien. Pero estaba seguro de que se le estaba pasando algo. 

A pesar de todo Oliver volvió a su trabajo. Más que nada, por una sencilla razón: en el fondo no quería saber qué era lo que estaba olvidando.

Porque, ya se lo temía. Ese algo que olvidaba tenía que ver con Blaise. Y si pedía ayuda para recuperar ese escurridizo recuerdo que se le escapaba de las manos, corría el riesgo de que el alguien se enterara de los secretos que mantenía sobre el origen de su relación con Blaise.

Wood se rascó la cabeza, haciendo un último esfuerzo por recordar.

Nada.

El Ministro se dispuso a revisar su agenda del día y pronto se encontró distraído en sus propios asuntos.

* * * * *

  
Días después, justo después de una lluvia torrencial, la humedad se apoderaba de las calles de Mayfair. Para ese momento, Draco llevaba meses viviendo con Harry, contra su voluntad por ratos y con todo gusto por las noches. 

Y por mucho que Draco disfrutara esto —y no quiere decir que lo admitiera jamás en voz alta— cierto desasosiego no le permitía ser feliz con esta vida. Necesitaba algo, y sabía bien qué era, necesitaba recuperar su vida: cazar hombres, llevárselos a la cama, exprimirles su dinero hasta la saciedad, deshacerse de ellos, ver cómo morían lentamente…

Robarles todo lo que ellos tenían y él quería tener. Lo que era suyo. Lo que se merecía.

Necesitaba urgentemente encontrar un próximo candidato. 

Es por eso que había pasado los últimos cinco días revisando equipos de cómputo nuevo para instalarlo en el departamento de Harry y luego navegando en busca de su prospecto ideal.

Harry estaba desesperado. La orden de Ron era vigilar que Draco no hiciera ninguna estupidez, así que no podía quitarle la vista de encima porque se arriesgaba a sufrir las consecuencias. Por otro lado, estar en el departamento día y noche, comiendo pizza —porque Draco no quería ni siquiera salir y distraerse de su tarea—, era el infierno para Harry. Él necesitaba acción. 

Acababa de llegar la pizza que Harry había pedido. De hecho, él acababa de cerrar la puerta y se estaba girando cuando apareció.

—Hermione… —susurró, sorprendido, con la caja de la pizza en sus manos todavía.

—Harry, tengo que decirte algo y, por favor, escúchame… no tengo mucho tiempo.

—Herm, ¿qué diablos…?

—¡Escúchame! 

—Bien —Harry dejó la pizza en el mueble que tenia al lado y la miró, esperando respuestas.

—Aléjate de Ron, Harry.

—¿Qué? —Harry congestionó el gesto.

—Harry, Ron es un peligro, para ti, para todos… 

—Hermione, creo que estás un poco… alterada, si te…

—Harry, ¡entiende! ¡Escúchame! Todo esto los va a destruir, a ti, a Luna, a todos.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó al fin Harry.

—Él… los está usando y cuando todos se consuman…

Un ruido vino de la habitación contigua y enseguida se escuchó la voz de Draco, apagada por la pared de por medio. 

—¿Harry, con quién hablas?

—Harry, mírame —continuó Hermione, alarmada. Cuando Harry volteó la vista hacia ella la notó temblorosa y borrosa ante su vista—. En la última batalla, recuerda, él estaba ahí, Harry, el último resquicio del alma…

Draco entró en ese momento y Harry volteó la vista hacia él por una décima de segundo. Cuando giró la cabeza hacia Hermione, ya no estaba.

Pero su voz, extrañamente, seguía escuchándose en su cabeza. 

* * * * *

  
—Te tengo —rugió la voz de Ron sorpresivamente.

Hermione se giró, asustada pero segura, y alzó la varita para disparar inmediatamente, causando una explosión que voló los muebles de su pequeño hogar de estilo muggle. Ron no pudo evitar el golpe y quedó en el piso, pero inmediatamente se levantó y respondió el ataque. 

Una ola de fuego se dirigió hacia Hermione. Ella lo apagó antes de que llegara a quemarla, aunque las llamas le rozaron los brazos.

—Puedes intentarlo todo, pero soy mucho más poderoso que tú.

Hermione miró hacia uno de sus estantes y recitó un hechizo no verbal que hizo que las pociones que guardaba allí salieran disparadas contra Ron.

Para cuando Ron se había deshecho de ellas, giró la vista. Y Hermione ya no estaba. 

—¡Mierda! ¡Te voy a encontrar, perra del demonio, te voy a encontrar!

* * * * *

  
—¿Y tú crees toda esa mierda? —preguntó Draco, subiendo las piernas sobre el regazo de Harry— Sinceramente, creo que a Granger se le salió un tornillo. 

—Hmhm —gruñó Harry, antes de alcanzarse otra rebanada de pizza. 

Estaban viendo televisión. Harry le había contado a Draco algunas de las cosas que había dicho Hermione. 

—No me vas a decir que tú le crees —Draco alcanzó su gaseosa y bebió con desagrado. En realidad, él prefería las cenas caras y lujosas, pero era lo que había.

Harry respondió con un ruidito. De hecho… no sabía si le creía o no. No podía dejar de escuchar las palabras de Hermione resonando en su cabeza, como si intentaran hacer conexiones imposibles. Como si fueran verdad. 

Claro, pensaba Harry, que Draco no le creería jamás, porque Draco no había sido amigo de Hermione desde la infancia. Quizás ese recuerdo se veía cada vez más borroso y distante en la mente de Harry, pero todavía estaba ahí. Él siempre había confiado en Hermione, aun cuando Ron no la quería en la Compañía. Draco no sabía que el rostro de Hermione y las palabras que había usado eran sinceras —no locas, no paranoicas—, eran de advertencia.

—Mierda —dijo Draco de pronto—. Le crees.

Harry no respondió nada, simplemente volteó la mirada hacia la televisión de forma ausente. 

* * * * *

Hermione se apareció en un suburbio muggle. Si alguien la vio, estaba demasiado drogado como para saberlo. Se dejó caer en el piso, sin más, y miró sus antebrazos: estaban totalmente rojos y a punto de mostrar el músculo bajo la piel.

Con lágrimas contenidas, tomó su varita y empezó a curarse lentamente, tan bien como podía alguien curarse a sí mismo ese tipo de heridas mágicas. Cuando terminó, las lágrimas brotaban libremente por sus mejillas y ella se hizo un ovillo contra la pared más cercana. Pensaba en que todo lo que estaba pasando necesitaba reflexionarlo fríamente, cuando estuviera más calmada, menos asustada y menos adolorida. 

Ron la había descubierto. Ahora sabía lo que estaba intentando hacer y el trabajo había valido para nada. Pero no tenía otra opción, no desde que se sabía liberada. Los estaba viendo caer y caer, cada vez más al fondo, cada vez más sin remedio. No quería perderlos… no quería perder a Luna, a Harry. Incluso los demás le daban pena, no debían haber terminado así.

—Tranquila —se dijo en voz baja—. Respira, calma… 

Era Hermione Granger, después de todo. Inteligencia de Ravenclaw pero agallas de Gryffindor. Y había estado metida con esas serpientes mucho tiempo, tal vez la astucia ya podría contarse entre sus valiosas virtudes. Sólo tenía que pensar con calma, con la mente despejada y todo saldría bien. Todo saldría bien, iba a salvar a sus amigos…

—Todo estará bien —se consoló.

Enseguida conjuró una cobija. Empezaba a caer la noche y ella ya no tenía un lugar en el que pudiera pasarla porque seguramente todos los sitios que solía frecuentar estarían vigilados por Ron.

* * * * *

  
Ron visito el departamento de Harry esa misma noche. El semblante del jefe era oscuro y su ceño estaba fruncido. Draco le ofreció algo de beber y él lo aceptó con gusto.

—Tengo entendido que la traidora de Granger ha venido a hacerte una visita —comenzó Ron, en tono de interrogación.

El ex pelirrojo estaba sentado, imponente, en el sillón de tres plazas.

—Estuvo aquí unos segundos —asintió Harry, quien no estaba dispuesto a confesar más allá de eso ante Ron.

—¿Qué te dijo, Harry? —preguntó Ron, con disimulada ansiedad.

—No mucho, cosas que no entendí, se fue casi de inmediato.

Draco le lanzó una mirada profunda. Harry casi se arrepintió de haberle contado las palabras exactas de Hermione.

—Dijiste —intervino el rubio— que ella dijo que Ron era un peligro y que todos acabaríamos muertos.

Los ojos de Ron brillaron antinaturalmente al dirigirse hacia Harry. El moreno no pudo decir mucho, tartamudeó un poco antes de responder.

—Sí, tal vez dijo algo como eso.

—¿Y tú qué piensas? —preguntó Ron, con calma.

—Yo… no sé, creo que Herm estaba algo alterada. 

—Eso no es lo que dijiste —interrumpió nuevamente Draco, quien lo miraba con una ceja levantada, divertido.

—Sabes que no puedes estar en mi contra, Harry —dijo Ron, igual de calmado.

Antes de que Harry pudiera siquiera parpadear, sintió los dedos de Ron alzándole la barbilla. ¿Cuándo se había levantado?

—Yo no…

—No mientas —ordenó Ron, en una voz tremendamente ronca—. Sé que mientes y que llegaste a creer lo que dijo esa perra. Lo veo en tu mente, Harry. —Tocó su frente con su dedo índice mientras decía eso—. Lo veo en tu alma.

—Pero…

—No le mientas, Harry —dijo Draco, maliciosamente—. Si le mientes te va a castigar… —agregó con un guiño.

—Te gusta que te castigue, ¿no, Harry? —preguntó Ron, en voz casi melosa— Te gusta  _demasiado_  que te castigue, por eso haces estas tonterías y le crees a esa perra.

Harry resopló. Esto era increíble. De pronto Ron y Draco,  _de todas las personas_ , se ponían en su contra  _juntos_. Qué mierda. La vida estaba demasiado de cabeza…

Demasiado de cabeza.

Algo en el cerebro de Harry estuvo a punto de hacer conexión.

Pero no lo hizo, porque de pronto Ron estaba jalándolo por el cabello.

—Levanta el rostro cuando te hable, Potter.

Harry lo miró, sí, desafiante.

—Vamos a jugar a algo que te gusta mucho, Harry —dijo, esta vez más conciliador y miró de reojo a Draco—. De rodillas.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron mucho, pero obedeció, en parte por no querer empeorar las cosas, en parte por realmente desear lo que pasaría, sin importarle cuán humillante iba a ser. 

Se puso de rodillas en el piso. Estaba acomodando su cabello cuando de pronto una soga apareció de la nada y le amarró las muñecas contra la espalda. Al levantar la vista, vio a un sonriente Ron que sostenía la varita entre sus dedos. 

—No quiero que te toques… Y pensándolo bien… —Ron pateó las rodillas de Harry para separarlas.— Tampoco quiero que te muevas. _Petrificus_.

El hechizo petrificó a Harry de los pies a los hombros, dejando que lo único que pudiera moverse fueran el cuello y la cabeza. Luego volteó hacia Draco, como si Harry no estuviera presente y lo abrazó por la cintura para dejarle un beso en los labios.

—¿Por qué no traes algo de beber, cariño? Tú y yo vamos a tener una larga, larga tarde.

Harry no podía moverse demasiado, pero pudo ver de reojo a Draco trayendo consigo dos vasos. Ron y él se acostaron en el sillón y comenzaron a beber y a hablar, a reírse, a jugar. Harry hubiera apretado los puños, de haber podido mover sus manos, pero lo único que hizo fue girar la cabeza hacia un lado, para mirar la pared, con hastío. Su mente comenzó a vagar por las palabras de Hermione. 

Ella había hablado sobre la última batalla. Harry no recordaba la batalla y no había sentido la necesidad de recordar desde que La Compañía había sido creada. En su mente no había más que recuerdos difusos de lo que había sido ese último día: gritos, maldiciones, fuego, caos. Nada bien definido. Pero Hermione había dicho que  _él_  había estado ahí. 

Harry intentó recordar, con toda su voluntad.

Esa noche no debía haber luna, porque todo estaba muy oscuro. Él estaba caminando, prácticamente arrastrándose, sosteniéndose de los árboles del Bosque Prohibido porque sentía que iba a caer en cualquier segundo. Voldemort… sus ojos. La risa.

Otra voz. Otras voces.

Había más gente allí.

Mortífagos jóvenes. El Ejército de Dumbledore que apoyaba a Harry. Luego luz, mucha luz.  _“Él estaba ahí”_ , había dicho Hermione.

Un gemido lo despertó de sus reflexiones. Harry giró la cabeza para encontrarse a Ron y a Draco frotándose como animales en celo en el sillón. Rodó los ojos. ¿Cuánto había pasado? ¿Dos minutos? Y ellos ya estaban más que calibrados. También se mordió los labios. 

No podía estarle pasando  _eso_ , definitivamente. No podía excitarse al ver cómo Ron mantenía el cuerpo de Draco atrapado contra el sillón y le arrancaba la ropa a toda prisa. No podía excitarle que Draco lo disfrutara de esa manera, se agitara, enredara sus piernas alrededor de Ron. 

Ron, quien no estaba mirando a Draco sino a él, provocándolo con la mirada, con una sonrisa de burla en el rostro. Ron, que sabía que Harry se estaba excitando y que no podía hacer nada por ello porque estaba petrificado del cuello para abajo. Sin embargo, Ron había lanzado cuidadosamente el hechizo para que el miembro de Harry sí pudiera moverse, aun contra la voluntad de su dueño.

—Mierda —gruñó, intentando encontrar la manera de girar el cuello y mirar hacia cualquier parte.

—No, no —Ron chasqueó la lengua y con un movimiento de su mano su rostro quedó fijo hacia el frente—. No quiero que pierdas detalle.

La risa de Draco resonó en sus oídos. Oh, sí, sentía una migraña incipiente abriéndose paso en su sistema. 

—¿Quieres que te la meta? —la voz de dulzura Ron sonaba tan fingida que Harry podía sentir ganas de abofetearlo.

—Sí —siseó Draco, revolviéndose en el sillón, con los ojos entrecerrados y las mejillas rojas.

Harry no podía soportarlo. Era como si hubiera dos Harrys distintos dentro de él. Uno que se excitaba hasta niveles épicos al ver y escuchar la escena, que deseaba arrastrarse y hacer que esos dos hicieran con su cuerpo lo que quisieran, siempre y cuando hicieran  _algo_. La otra parte, una que parecía mucho más débil, llamaba a Harry a resistirse, a pelear, a lanzarse contra Ron y deshacerlo, a obligar a Draco a dejar de disfrutar que otro hombre le hiciera el amor.

¿Habían hecho alguna vez el amor?

—¿Escuchaste, Potter?

Harry regresó al momento, para alzar la vista. Ron estaba frente a él, bajándose los pantalones y la ropa interior.

—Vas a tener que ayudarme a complacer a tu dragón.

Nuevamente esa sonrisita socarrona estaba plantada en el rostro de Ron.

Harry no supo cómo, pero de pronto Draco estaba tras él, empujando su rostro contra el miembro de Ron y jalando su cabello para que abriera la boca. Al final tuvo que ceder. Abrió la boca y comenzó a succionar. Y entonces esa vocecita molesta se calló. 

Su cabeza comenzó a moverse al ritmo que Draco le imponía a fuerza de jalones y empujones, y empezó a gemir. Ron empujaba sus caderas contra él, soltando suspiros de satisfacción de vez en cuando. 

—Te gusta, ¿no, Potter? —se burlaba Ron, obligándolo a tragar más profundamentev Sirve para algo y abre esa garganta.

Y lo peor para Harry es que la abrió y dejó que Ron pasara por ella. 

—¿Cuántos te han hecho esto, Potter? —Esta vez hablaba Draco, que jalaba su cabello para dejarlo respirar.

Harry casi rió. No podría recordar cuántos habían pasado así por su boca, por su garganta. 

—¿Y cuántos te ponen tan caliente como nosotros, Potter? —preguntó otra vez Draco. 

No lo sabía. No sabía nada. Sólo estaba ese momento y su cabeza dando vueltas, cegada por el deseo y la agonía del placer que no sentía. 

—Ven aquí, Draco —ordenó Ron.

Más pronto de lo que esperaba, Draco estuvo al lado de Ron, con los pantalones abajo, y Harry se vio obligado a repartir sus atenciones en ambos. Estuvo tan entretenido chupando y lamiendo alternativamente que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que su cuerpo había sido liberado. Cayó sobre la alfombra, sin poder meter las manos y Ron le puso un pie sobre la cabeza. 

—Quédate ahí, Potter.

Ahora que ya podía sentir su miembro hinchado intentó desahogarse un poco frotándolo contra el piso, pero no sirvió de mucho. Sin sus manos libres no lograba demasiado, así que empezó a luchar por desatarlas. 

—Ni siquiera lo intentes.

El siguiente movimiento de Ron mandó a Harry volando hacia el lado contrario de la habitación. Chocó contra la pared, casi a la altura del techo, y su rostro se contrajo. La caída que esperaba nunca llegó, porque apenas había resbalado cuando una barra apareció de la nada y su cuerpo quedó apresado contra la pared, por el pecho.

Le costaba trabajo respirar y el estar maniatado lo ponía nervioso, así que, casi furioso le gritó a Ron.

—¿Qué diablos haces…?

Pero Ron sólo le regaló una mirada que claramente decía que sabía que lo estaba lastimando y que sacaba placer de ello. 

“Hago lo que puedo hacer contigo.” 

Aunque no podía mover su cuerpo sus ojos sí podían moverse. Y, por lo tanto, podían ver cómo Ron volteaba a Draco contra la pared, le separaba las piernas y comenzaba a penetrarlo. Pudo escuchar los gemidos de Draco. Estaba seguro que los estaba exagerando —aunque ni siquiera sabía por qué se sabía seguro de ello—, también lo vio aferrarse a la pared, con la boca abierta, exhalando cada vez que Ron empujaba.

Vio a Ron morder el pálido cuello. Lo vio hacerlo suyo como tantas veces antes habían hecho, con o sin Harry allí para ver. La diferencia, fue que esta vez algo en Harry estaba consciente de lo que pasaba y se sentía tan inquieto que lo obligaba a removerse en busca del escape. 

Draco recargó su frente contra la pared y Harry supo que había llegado. Con disgusto, supo que el orgasmo que lo había hecho gemir de ese modo no había sido fingido. No tuvo oportunidad de pensar en nada más porque de pronto estaba cayendo y en un segundo se encontró en el piso de su departamento, desnudo y sin la barra que lo había estado sosteniendo.

—Pensé que querrías unirte a la diversión… —sugirió Ron, una vez que se había despegado de Draco y caminado en toda su magnificencia hacia Harry.

Había dejado a Draco recargado contra la pared, recuperando su respiración, sonriente. Harry hubiera querido no estar excitado, no desear como un loco tener la oportunidad de acabar, tener sus manos libres y hacer lo que fuera. 

—Tienes suerte. Yo todavía no acabo. —Ron se puso en cuclillas y su miembro estuvo a la altura de los ojos de Harry, erecto e imponente—. ¿Quieres que te ayude, Potter? 

Se revolvió en el piso. Una parte de él le gritaba que debía conservar su orgullo y negarse, pero la parte más fuerte no quiso escuchar.

—Ron… —pidió, rogó.

—Dime —ordenó, otra vez con esa sonrisa socarrona, y la carcajada de Draco en el fondo. 

Harry se empujó hacia adelante y atrapó los labios de Ron en un fiero beso que no terminó hasta que ambos estuvieron satisfechos de morderse y frotar sus lenguas.

—Métemela, ya —rogó la voz quebrada de Harry.

—No —fue la terminante respuesta de Ron—. No hasta que no digas quién manda aquí.

Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para responder a eso sintió un agudo golpe contra su costado. Al levantar la vista pudo ver a Draco sosteniendo su varita. 

—Eh-eh… tú… —no pudo terminar la frase porque otro golpe, similar al de un látigo, le llegó. 

—No te ves muy convencido —Draco sonreía, casi angelical.

—¿No estás convencido? —La mano de Ron se alzó y se cerró en torno a su cuello.

Soltó un gemido, pero aunque su sentido común le decía que debía estar asustado, lo que en realidad sentía con cada golpe mágico de la varita de Draco, con cada apretón de Ron, era placer. Un placer que le hacía entrecerrar los ojos y desear que el aire jamás regresara si todo se sentía tan bien. 

—¿Qué dices, Harry? —preguntó Ron, acercando su oreja a la balbuciente boca del chico, justo antes de que se quedara definitivamente sin aire— ¿Dices que yo mando y que puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo? ¿Dices eso, Harry? ¿Dices que me necesitas bien adentro? 

Por unos segundos, Harry estuvo seguro de que se iba a desmayar, pero entonces Ron liberó su garganta y el aire llegó a sus pulmones de una forma casi dolorosa. 

—Muy bien, entonces —dijo Ron y levantó a Harry de un jalón. Luego le separó las nalgas con las manos pero, para su desesperación, no hizo nada más—. Ven, Draco. Vamos a mostrarle a Potter lo que sólo nosotros podemos mostrarle…

Lo que pasó después estaba borroso en la mente de Harry. Sólo sabía que había sentido demasiado al mismo tiempo. 

Draco se había arrodillado frente a él y su boca había comenzado a chupársela. Luego Ron había entrado en él en un movimiento y Harry estaba atrapado. Ron empujaba sus caderas contra la boca de Draco y Draco no oponía resistencia a que Harry entrara más y más y con fuerza. Y sus manos estaban dormidas porque la sangre no les había llegado en mucho tiempo. Y entonces Ron puso su mano en la garganta de Harry de nuevo y Draco le arañaba las caderas para mantenerlo en balance. Y estaba fuera de la boca de Draco, ahora era sólo la mano del rubio la que lo masturbaba. La mano en su garganta dejó de ser la de Ron y era la de Draco. 

Pero pronto apareció la mano de Ron. Con su varita, apuntándole justo al rostro.

— _Crucio._

Y Harry no supo qué sintió en ese momento. Dolor, mucho dolor. Nada de aire. La mano de Draco estimulando justo la punta, Ron entrando en él hasta el punto de máximo placer. Sólo se escuchó aullando sin saber cuál exactamente era la causa. Y luego sus oídos zumbaron y ya no escuchó nada más. 

* * * * *

Despertó mareado. Un fuerte olor a alcohol inundaba la habitación y ya hubiera querido él que fuera por bebidas alcohólicas. Su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente y al intentar moverse cada uno de sus músculos se negó a cooperar con su cerebro. Una cuidadosa mano se posó en su frente. No había abierto los ojos, pero esa mano, ese toque cálido y amable lo reconfortó.

—No lo dejes destruirte, Harry —dijo la voz—. Eres más fuerte que él…

Apretó los párpados y trató de responderle a la voz, que había reconocido como Hermione, pero sólo balbució un poco. Quería preguntarle muchas cosas, pero primero necesitaba organizar su mente y que el mundo dejara de darle vueltas. 

—Lo siento, lo siento tanto —murmuraba Hermione—. No puedo quedarme, en cualquier momento regresará… Recuerda que tú tuviste el poder para destruirlo hace años, puedes volverlo a hacer ahora. Sólo tienes que luchar contra lo que dejó dentro de tu alma, Harry. Lucha contra él, por favor, no te dejes morir… no nos dejes morir. —La voz de Hermione se quebró en la última frase y su presencia desapareció en un suspiro.

—Harry —llamaron de nuevo.

Esta vez abrió los ojos de golpe, pensando que tal vez Hermione no se había ido y que le podría preguntar todo lo que atormentaba su mente. Pero no era ella quien le revisaba la temperatura, sino Blaise. 

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Harry, medio incorporándose en la cama.

—Es lo que yo quisiera saber —dijo el chico, al tiempo que cruzaba los brazos—. Ni Ron ni Draco quieren decirme y tú has estado inconsciente, así que tuve la estúpida idea de no intentar preguntarte… —dijo, rodando los ojos.

Por alguna razón, Blaise parecía estar muy de malas. 

—Estábamos jugando —explicó Harry, dándose la vuelta en la cama, con mucho esfuerzo, para acomodarse en mejor posición.

—Ajá, estaban jugando —repitió Blaise—. ¿Desde cuándo los juegos llevan a la inconsciencia por tres días, Harry?

—¿Tres días? —el moreno casi saltó de la cama.

—Tres días —confirmó Blaise—. Da gracias a que Oliver está de viaje y puedo encargarme de ti. Nadie más quiso hacerlo.

Harry sintió una profunda tristeza que no recordaba sentir. Blaise decía la verdad. Nadie en la compañía lo hubiera cuidado. Todos estaban ahí para divertirse, para darse placer, para satisfacerse, pero no para tratarse como hermanos y hacerse mimos. 

Sin embargo, Blaise lo había hecho. Lo que significaba que Ron debía estar furioso.

—¿Ron…? —comenzó la pregunta.

—No sabe que estoy aquí —confirmó Blaise, procurando que su voz se escuchara confiada—. Por lo menos no sabe cuándo estoy aquí y cuándo no. Hice un conjuro para confundir las presencias que están en la casa.

—Ah —respondió Harry, casi sin ánimo.

La siguiente pregunta que tenía en mente no se atrevía a soltarla porque, si era sincero consigo mismo, no quería escuchar la respuesta. Blaise se sentó a su lado en la cama, tomó su mano y la apretó. Ambos sabían en qué persona estaban pensando: Draco.

—Se preocupó por ti, Harry —afirmó Blaise mientras enredaba los dedos en su cabello y lo acariciaba—. No miento —enfatizó.

—Pero está… — “con ellos, con los otros”.

—Sí… —admitió.

—Ron lo dejó volver a… 

—Sí.

Harry guardó silencio. La tristeza que lo llenaba casi se transformó en lágrimas. Harry no había llorado en muchísimo tiempo, pero en ese momento sintió aquel nudo en la garganta.

—Está bien, Harry. Todo está bien —lo consoló Blaise y le dejó un suave beso en los labios.

Pero ese beso sólo sirvió para que Harry trajera a su mente una vieja imagen que había tenido guardada en su mente sin saberlo: el primer beso que él y Draco habían compartido. Había sido antes de la compañía, antes de esto, había sido suave, había sido… tan sincero.

Sintió que se ahogaba y comenzó a toser. Quiso que todo volviera a ser como antes o, por lo menos, que todo terminara. 

Blaise se iba colocando encima de él respirando con cierta agitación y con los ojos brillantes. Harry recordó que así se resolvían las cosas ahí: con sexo. Y Blaise nunca había sido un platillo despreciable… Sólo que, esta vez, la tristeza de Harry era demasiada. 

—Blaise… 

—Mmm —ronroneó el chico.

—Ahora no —pidió—. Me duele —mintió. En otro momento el dolor no hubiera importado para tirarse a Blaise, pero de pronto la lujuria en él estaba apagada.

—Ah… —desanimado, el chico se bajó de la cama y se arregló la ropa—. Bien. Después será…

—Sí, después —dijo, con una sonrisa falsa, como si de verdad estuviera dispuesto a cumplir su promesa. 

* * * * *

  
Draco estaba riendo con un grupo de hombres y un par de mujeres en un bar de lujo. Estaban en una zona de apuestas, donde los millonarios aburridos iban a jugarse el todo por el todo. Él permanecía al lado de un hombre de barba crecida y cabello rizado cuyo nombre ni siquiera sabía; de hecho, lo único que sabía de él es que llevaba toda la tarde ganando apuesta tras apuesta en cada juego al que entraba y eso a Draco le parecía muy interesante.

Los ojos grises no se detenían en nada que no fueran los dados, las cartas, la ruleta, todo en lo que ese extraño apostaba y ganaba. Ni siquiera había tenido que usar magia para cambiar el resultado de los juegos (lo que había sido su propósito inicial al ir ahí: ganar dinero muggle con algunos inofensivos hechizos). Ese hombre estaba haciendo la minita de oro que Draco necesitaba sin que tuviera que mover un dedo. 

Después de ganar la última jugada con los dados aquél hombre lo tomó por la cintura y lo subió a la mesa de juegos, con las piernas abiertas, para besarlo en la misma forma que se besa un trofeo. Draco se dejó hacer, tranquilo y satisfecho. Podía oler el dinero de ese hombre, casi literalmente. 

Se estaban besando allí, enfrente de todos. Los ojos del bar entero se posaron sobre ellos cuando el beso se transformó rápidamente en pasión mal contenida. 

—Vámonos —dijo el hombre.

Draco, por el brillo que vio en los ojos del otro, adivinaba que ya se estaba imaginando dentro de su cuerpo. No le importó, realmente. El dinero que el tipo había ganado esa noche hubiera servido para un par de semanas de lujo interminable y derroche que Draco no sabría despreciar. 

Sin embargo, en cuanto se bajó de la mesa para seguirle los pasos al desconocido, Draco sintió un temblor que se extendió por todo su cuerpo. Su vista se desenfocó y él se mareó. Después de eso sintió un enorme vacío en su pecho.

El otro hombre lo esperaba ansioso, pero por alguna razón en ese momento Draco sólo pudo sentir asco por él; ni siquiera el inmenso deseo por su dinero pudo evitar que lo recorrieran unas ansias terribles de salir corriendo. Después de un momento de duda, así lo hizo.

Salió corriendo del bar, empujando a cuanto ser humano se puso por su camino. Ni siquiera regresó por su abrigo, ni se preocupó por la lluvia que caía con estruendo afuera. Corrió, no sólo fuera del casino, corrió por las calles, cruzándolas, salpicando en los charcos y evitando automóviles, hasta que sus piernas no dieron para más; hasta que se sintió seguro, lejos de aquel bar.

Y vomitó.

Vomitó hasta que su garganta ardió y sus ojos también. Vomitó hasta que su cuerpo se levantó tembloroso y su mano se pasó por el cabello, empapado de sudor y de lluvia. 

Y luego lloró, casi imperceptiblemente, sin temblar, sin sollozar, sin tallarse los ojos, sin hipar. Sólo lloró.

* * * * *

  
Ron abrió los ojos y dejó que su mente volviera del viaje astral al que la había sometido. Había estado observando a Draco, muy de cerca, como observaba y controlaba a todos los miembros de la compañía desde que la situación había empezado a mostrarse… inestable. 

“Te estás debilitando”, dijo “Harry y Draco comienzan a  _sentir_.” 

“No es mi culpa”, se respondió. “Harry y Draco siempre fueron de los más fuertes… pero también los más débiles contra ellos mismos…”

“Tienes que controlarlos de nuevo, se están saliendo del cauce. Si Harry Potter deja de estar bajo el influjo… si logra liberarse de sus cadenas…”

“Necesito a Potter y a Malfoy para sobrevivir.”

“Todo es culpa de Granger”, afirmó de pronto, tras una pausa. “Voy a matar a Granger…”

“Me temo que para matarla, primero vas a tener que encontrarla”

“Lo sé.”

“Concéntrate en las chicas. Ellas son más fáciles de manipular para asesinar que alguno de los chicos. Si les inyectas ira suficiente terminarán con Granger con facilidad.”

Ron abrió los ojos y sonrió.

Sin duda, sus ideas eran geniales. 

* * * * *

  
Pansy estaba sentada frente al tocador, colocándose un exquisito arete de plata que combinaba con sus ojos, ya delineados por el maquillaje. Su cabello estaba recogido en un elegante moño que dejaba libre su cuello, justo donde Ginny jugaba a darle besitos.

—Te ves hermosa hoy —dijo Ginny, con una gran sonrisa.

—Lo sé —respondió altiva Pansy, al tiempo que se acercaba al espejo para verificar que el lápiz labial no saliera de los bordes de sus labios. 

—¿Te ayudo con eso? —Ginny se sentó sobre el tocador y comenzó a acariciar el rostro de Pansy al tiempo que pasaba la brocha de rubor por sus mejillas.

En ese momento se escuchó el grito de un recién llegado inoportuno.

—¡Pansy! ¡Ginevra! —gritó Ron a todo pulmón desde el piso de abajo.

La rubia y la pelirroja se miraron, sorprendidas.

—Adiós noche romántica —suspiró Ginny.

—¿Y ahora qué diablos querrá? —gruñó Pansy de mala gana. 

Ambas bajaron corriendo las escaleras, para encontrarse con que Luna Lovegood ya estaba allí, de pie frente a Ron.

—No recuerdo haberte llamado, Luna —dijo él, con una voz tan suave que enseguida supieron que estaban en problemas.

—N-no —respondió Luna, tartamudeand—, pero pensé que tal vez podría ser de ayuda.

—Ah, sí, claro —dijo Ron, con su mejor sonrisa falsa—. Tú te quedarás aquí y revisarás las transacciones que hizo Hermione para pasar el dinero muggle al dinero mágico.

—Por supuesto —asintió la chica, parpadeando confundida.

—¡Ahora! —ordenó Ron en algo que no llegó a ser un grito pero que a Luna se le quedó rezumbando en los oídos. 

La rubia corrió hacia las escaleras, pero se quedó escuchando desde el piso de arriba, escondida tras un pilar.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó entonces Ginny, la única de las dos con la valentía para hablar. 

—Ustedes dos —comenzó, como si algo le complaciera mucho— irán a buscar a Granger y a matarla.

—¿Qué? —chilló Ginny, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Hay alguna parte incomprensible en mis órdenes, Weasley? —Ron la miró peligrosamente, así que Ginny se mantuvo callada, esta vez la que habló fue Pansy.

—Sabíamos que Granger era…  _persona non grata_  en la Compañía, pero no teníamos idea de que hubiera… hecho algo tan grave…

— “Grave” es una palabra que no se acerca ni vagamente a lo que hizo, Pansy. Si no tienen más preguntas estúpidas, tal vez podrían empezar a actuar… Registren su departamento, busquen pistas de adónde pudo haber huido.

—¿H-huyó? —tartamudeó Ginny de nuevo.

La mirada de Ron les advirtió que no estaban autorizadas para hacer comentario alguno, y peor aún para hacer preguntas. 

—Si Granger sigue viva para dentro de una semana —advirtió Ron, con los ojos entrecerrados— ustedes dos van a pagarlo con sus vidas. ¿Entendieron?

Pansy tragó en seco y dio un paso hacia atrás, llena de pánico. Ginny se limitó a abrir mucho los ojos. Ron las miró profundamente por un rato, sin emitir ningún sonido.

En el piso de arriba, Luna se dejó caer contra la pared.

—Piénsenlo así, chicas —agregó de pronto, con cierto ánimo oscuro—, Granger traicionó la causa en la que han puesto toda su vida, la que las ha mantenido viviendo tan cómodas después de perderlo todo durante la guerra. ¿Les gustaría perder lo que hemos logrado con tantos esfuerzos? Ahora somos… como una gran familia —soltó una carcajada—. Sí, eso. Somos como una gran familia y no permitiremos que esa perra pueda más que nosotros… 

Ginny y Pansy se miraron y la determinación subió a sus rostros.

—No te preocupes, Ron. No te defraudaremos —declaró en voz firme Pansy.

—Me alegra que entiendas, preciosa. Sé que tienes cierta preferencia por las torturas que no te he permitido desarrollar últimamente… 

Pansy alzó una ceja y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa torcida.

—¿Asumo que tengo tu permiso para esta misión?

—Absolutamente.

Ginny sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. A pesar de todo lo que Ron dijera, una parte en su interior todavía reclamaba que Hermione había sido su gran amiga, por sobre todas las cosas. Y que había sido novia de Ron, que no podía ser su hermano quien dirigía toda su mala saña contra alguien que siempre había sido buena con ellos…

Algo simplemente no hacía click en su cerebro.

Su preocupación, por supuesto, era superada aproximadamente un millón de veces por la de Luna, quien se mordía las uñas en silencio en el piso de arriba, intentando hallar una forma de comunicarse con Hermione y avisarle que todo el mundo allí se había vuelto loco. Alguien necesitaba guardar un poco de sentido común, después de todo. Y, obviamente, en la Compañía, Luna era la única cuerda.

Ron se retiró casi enseguida en su automóvil, cual si de un huracán se tratara. En la mansión, quedaron tres chicas con misiones diferentes en la cabeza, planeando en sus adentros lo que llevarían a cabo esa misma semana.

* * * * *

—Te ves mejor —dijo Blaise, intentando hacerle conversación por enésima vez.

Era de noche y afuera llovía a cántaros. Nadie más se había aparecido en el departamento, lo que martirizaba a Harry enormemente. 

—Gracias —respondió, más secamente de lo que pretendía—. Sigue lloviendo… —agregó, sólo por decir algo, aunque fuera obvio.

—Sí… Ron debe estar furioso. Odia la lluvia. 

—Ron odia todo —suspiró Harry.

—Sí…

El silencio cayó entre ellos nuevamente.

Era curioso cómo su amistad se había basado en el sexo durante los últimos años, y ahora que intentaban sostener una conversación como cualquier persona común simplemente no les salía.

En algún momento, Harry se había dejado vencer por el sueño. Estaba dormitando cuando un ruido repentino lo prácticamente saltar de la cama. 

—¿Hermione? —preguntó, más por instinto que por realmente pensar lo que pasaba.

Pero no, Hermione no estaba ahí. Ni tampoco Blaise. En cambio, podía escuchar algunos ruidos que provenían desde su sala. Luego escuchó la voz de Blaise y la respuesta débil de otra voz que no reconoció al momento.

Se levantó de la cama, tambaleante, y fue hacia la puerta para ver lo que ocurría. Estaba a punto de abrirla cuando las voces se intensificaron, al acercarse a él.

—¿…explicar qué pasó? – reclamaba Blaise.

—Ya te lo dije, olvidé el paraguas. 

—Draco, estás hecho una sopa. Si hubieras olvidado el paraguas podrías haber vuelto en tu auto…

—Quería caminar —cortó secamente.

—Draco… Estás pálido, desaliñado, hueles a vómito… —enumeró Blaise, esta vez con voz preocupada.

—Blaise —interrumpió nuevamente Draco—. Estoy que me lleva el diablo, ¿podrías sólo… callarte? Lo único que necesito es un baño y después… después tal vez después incluso yo entienda qué es lo que pasó. 

Después de eso Harry escuchó una puerta cerrarse e infirió que Draco había entrado en el baño. Enseguida se escucharon los pasos de Blaise acercándose hacia la habitación donde él estaba.

Por alguna razón, decidió regresar a la cama y pretender que no estaba enterado de lo que pasaba. Cuando Blase asomó la nariz por la puerta entreabierta sólo pudo ver la figura de Harry, tirado en la cama como si durmiera el sueño más profundo. 

Algunos minutos después, la voz de Draco volvió a escucharse en el pasillo, sólo para negarse a responder cualquier pregunta de Blaise. El corazón de Harry latió aceleradamente en cuanto escuchó los pasos de Draco dirigirse hacia donde él estaba, pero luego todo lo que sintió fue decepción, cuando escuchó a Draco entrar a la habitación de al lado.

La decepción fue mayor cuando, después de un rato, escuchó que Draco salía del departamento, entre sus risas despreocupadas y el tintineo de las llaves de su automóvil.

Harry sólo pudo suspirar. 

De repente esa vida le parecía muy oscura, muy triste. Como la habitación en la que yacía adolorido en ese momento… con las cortinas corridas y el olor a encierro. Cerró los ojos, aunque no supo por cuánto tiempo; lo único que supo es que para cuando se sintió totalmente despierto pudo ver algunos rayos de sol matutinos colándose por entre el cortinaje. Se levantó, abrió las ventanas, y respiró el ambiente húmedo que se vivía afuera. 

Presentía que aquellos días no iban a ser nada agradables para él. Para empezar, ya iba siendo hora de que Ron se pasara por su departamento para hacerle una visita que Harry sospechaba no sería muy amable.

* * * * *

  
Si Harry Potter había tenido una mala noche, no se comparaba en nada con la noche que había tenido Draco. Después de reflexionarlo, su ataque de asco hacia sus propias acciones le había causado risa. ¿Cómo podía él sentir asco por la forma en que se ganaba la vida? Le reportaba beneficios siempre y no otra cosa. ¿Por qué de pronto empezaría a pensar en moralidad y esas tonterías?

En medio de su crisis, había pasado horas caminando bajo la lluvia, con el vómito encima y la ropa desajustada. Sus pies lo habían llevado al departamento de Harry, con la preocupación de saber que el moreno había sufrido un ataque de cruciatus a manos de Ron justo frente a sus ojos. Imaginaba que en esos momentos estaría solo, todavía herido, hambriento, enfermo…

Pero lo que encontró en el departamento de Harry fue a Blaise. Como siempre, Blaise cuidando de él como si fuera un vulgar Hufflepuff enamorado. Quizá eso era lo que había hecho que Draco recuperara su humor de siempre y decidiera irse de juerga.

La mala parte en todo eso de la juerga es que cuando uno tiene la mente en otros asuntos es imposible disfrutar nada. Terminó emborrachándose hasta que no podía recordar ni su nombre y riéndose como idiota con un tipo que estaba tan borracho como él y que lo tocaba torpemente por entre las piernas.

Como cada vez que Draco terminaba en ese estado, Terry no tardó en aparecer. Terry era algo así como la niñera de todos, y en su estado etílico Draco no pudo evitar soltar algunas burlas al respecto. El buen Terry se limitó a rodar los ojos, con pocas ganas de discutir con Draco en ese estado. Fue a dejarlo hasta la mansión que Marcus le había regalado —y que Draco no había utilizado demasiado a últimas fechas— y se aseguró de que estuviera bien.

—¿Cuántos dedos, Draco?

—¿Siete? 

—Muy gracioso, son tres. Acuéstate.

—¿Sabessh? —rió Draco— Eres guapo, pero cómo me jodes la vida. Eres como Blaise… siempre están cuidando a la gente. Eso es porque son imbéciles, ¿shabias? —dijo, carcajeándose. 

—Sí, Draco, lo sabía. 

—Bien. Dile a… a… 

Draco se quedó dormido antes de poder terminar la frase y Terry lo dejó en el sillón tras acariciarle la cabeza.

—Ay, Draco.

*****

Muy temprano, antes de que se escucharan los primeros ruidos de los magos madrugadores, se escuchó un pop cerca de la casa del auror Seamus Finnigan. Las alarmas silenciosas que el auror había colocado se encendieron inmediatamente y él se levantó a toda prisa, con varita en mano, listo para enfrentarse a quienquiera que pensara que podría hacerle algo.

En dos segundos las alarmas dejaron de sentirse y Finnigan frunció el ceño. Alguien las había desactivado. 

—Imposible —murmuró.

Eran hechizos muy antiguos y sofisticados. Ni siquiera el grupito de rebeldes de Weasley podría haber sabido cómo… Su cerebro conectó todo de inmediato. “Por supuesto”, pensó. Por supuesto que había una persona capaz de averiguar cómo desactivar sus hechizos.

—Sal de ahí, Granger, y pelea con dignidad. Sé que estás de su lado y no me sorprende, pero si quieres matarme, tendrás que pelear primero.

Seamus echó los hombros para atrás y sacó el pecho. 

Granger apareció, sí, pero no en el estado en que Seamus la había imaginado. Estaba algo sucia y despeinada, pero parecía firme y segura de sí misma.

—Seamus —saludó Hermione, con gran alivio.

—¿Hermione? —respondió él, casi porque las palabras se le habían escapado de la boca. 

—Hola —sonrió, un poco apenada—. Yo… —Hermione miró la varita de Seamus, que seguía alzada y éste la bajó un poco— Sólo pensé que, tal vez, no sé, quizá…

—Al punto, Granger —pidió Seamus, un poco nervioso.

—Es sobre La Compañía; quiero hablarte sobre... ellos.


	5. Descontrol

**Capítulo V**

Descontrol

 

—Es sobre La Compañía; quiero hablarte sobre... ellos.

Seamus se quedó de piedra en su lugar, todavía sosteniendo la varita, sólo que ahora le temblaba la mano. Miró a Hermione con calma: estaba herida y desaliñada. También muy pálida. Tragó en seco para calmarse y avanzó hacia ella procurando parecer más seguro de lo que se sentía. Granger era una bruja muy poderosa e inteligente y había que estar preparado.

—¿Qué hay sobre ellos?

—Sé lo que hacen, sé cómo lo hacen… Sé _por qué_ lo hacen, lo que está pasando.

Seamus se rió con nerviosismo.

—Eso yo también lo sé… ¡Cualquiera lo sabe! Perdieron la cabeza tras la guerra y ahora hacen tanta mierda como…

Hermione sacudió la cabeza con energía.

—No, no lo entiendes —interrumpió—. No son ellos. Es Vold… es él.

Seamus rió secamente.

—Él se ha ido, Hermione. Harry acabó con él. Ahora no puede echarle la culpa de sus acciones como lo hizo en cuarto y quinto. Qué diablos, durante todo el colegio estuvo protegido por el pretexto de Quien-Tú-Sabes. Pero ya no más, es hora de que él y todos los demás asuman sus actos.

Hermione tenía casi lágrimas en los ojos, pero esta vez se mantuvo callada hasta que Seamus terminó.

—Estoy segura de que está tras esto. Estoy segura de que no es culpa de Harry, ni de Ron, Luna, o Ginny… —un hipido de llanto se le escapó.

—Pues yo estoy seguro de que son ellos y de que muchas de sus acciones no tienen perdón.

—¡Por lo menos escúchame! —gritó Hermione, más alterada— No tengo mucho tiempo antes de que me encuentre.

—¿Quién?

—¡Ron! —gritó— Él es el que… No importa. Sólo asegúrate de que no sigan ganando poder sobre el Ministerio. Oliver está cediendo demasiado por Blaise —explicó rápidamente— Y si logran burlar toda la seguridad, si logran pisar una vez más el Departamento de Misterios, entonces ya no habrá más oportunidades.

Seamus, que no entendía nada, deseaba que Hermione hablara más lento y que se explicara más, pero la castaña no hizo otra pausa.

—Mantenlos lejos del Departamento de Misterios y sobre todo de la Sala de la Muerte —ordenó en voz cortada—. Ahora se están debilitando los lazos y sería más fácil enfrentarlo pero si me atrapa… —Esta vez sí hizo una pausa para respirar profundamente— Si me atrapa antes, si empieza a matar… los lazos se harían más fuertes. Si se hace más fuerte ya no habrá forma de detenerlo, no habrá forma de matarlo definitivamente…

Seamus intentó asimilar la información pero Hermione estaba histérica. Tuvo que interrumpirla para intentar aclarar la situación.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —preguntó, sujetándola por los hombros— ¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti? ¿Quién te está persiguiendo, cómo? —preguntó, sacudiéndola ligeramente.

Las luces del lugar comenzaron a titilar.

—Me encontró —susurró Hermione, con tono de despedida.

—¿Cómo mierda…? Espera, no te vayas… Mi casa está protegida, en cualquier momento los refuerzos…

—Yo no contaría con ello.

Entonces Seamus logró reaccionar rápido. Antes de que Hermione pudiera irse, la agarró con fuerza por los hombros y se desapareció junto con ella a una calle cualquiera que recordó de su infancia. Debilitada y temblando, Hermione le agradeció el gesto silenciosamente en cuanto se sintió en tierra firme.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tardan en rastrearte una vez que te apareces?

Hermione lo miró con cansancio antes de responder.

—Pueden ser minutos, horas o días. Depende de quién me esté buscando, la energía que esté gastando… cuántos lo estén haciendo.

Seamus asintió.

—¿Qué pasa ahora que te he desaparecido yo?

—Tardarán más pero me encontrarán. El vínculo es infranqueable.

Seamus frunció el ceño.

—Entonces concéntrate en decirme todo lo que es necesario para deshacernos de esa compañía.

Ella se rió secamente.

—¿Y _ahora_ me crees?

Seamus la miró con seriedad.

—Fuiste el genio de nuestra generación. Confiaré en que aún quede algo de eso.

Hermione miró al piso con el gesto concentrado.

—Algo de eso —repitió en un susurro.

* * * * *

Ginny pasó el dedo por el tocador. Aun cuando la chica no estaba huyendo no pasaba mucho tiempo ahí, a juzgar por el polvo. Dio un par de pasos por la habitación, pero la claustrofobia que se sentía en ese ambiente le impidió avanzar más. Era un apartamento pequeño, quizás demasiado pequeño. Ninguna casa de la Compañía era así, todas estaban llenas de lujos y excesos.

Cuando alzó la vista y encontró su reflejo en el espejo del tocador, se sintió incluso más fuera de lugar. Su cabello, largo, brillante y aromático a base de muchos cuidados, contrastaba con la falta de color y el olor a viejo en la habitación. Entonces, mientras sus dedos rompían el silencio con un suave golpeteo contra la superficie de madera, Ginny sintió por primera vez en mucho tiempo que algo no encajaba.

Algo muy fuerte en su interior desechó el sentimiento y culpó a la desaparición de Hermione, a la presión por parte de Ron y al peligro que corrían. Pero hubo algo en ese momento, en la familiaridad de pasar su mano entre el peine y la crema de manos de Hermione, que le causó un escalofrío perturbador.

No supo cuánto tiempo se quedó así pero no sintió que pasara mucho cuando finalmente escuchó el sonido de la aparición de Pansy, quien se había ido siguiendo un rastro de magia que habían sentido juntas.

—¿La encontraste? —preguntó Ginny, sin darse vuelta, todavía con una ligera sensación de mareo.

Pansy pateó la cama como respuesta.

—Desapareció antes de poder completar el rastreo, pero estaba en una zona mágica.

La mirada de Ginny se ensombreció.

—¿Estará en contacto ya con el Mundo Mágico?

Pansy tiró varios objetos del tocador antes de responder.

—¿Y yo qué voy a saber? La puta bruja puede estar con el mismísimo Ministro ahora, ¡no lo sé! No entiendo cómo la perdí. Alguien tiene que estar ayudándola…

La mirada de Ginny se encontró con la de Pansy y de nuevo ese sentimiento extraño llegó. Esta vez, la llenó de pánico al entender lo que sugería la otra.

—Pero no puede ser Luna…

—¡Claro que es esa perra! Siempre creyéndose superior, siempre desobedeciendo y haciendo sus idioteces… —murmuró Pansy entre dientes— Estoy segura que es ella. Y Ron tiene que saberlo.

Ginny abrió mucho los ojos.

—Oh vamos, no puede ser ella. Justo ahora la tiene en la casa…

— _Tiene_ que ser —rebatió Pansy, casi en un grito—. Y de cualquier modo es mejor si se deshace de ella. Ahora que regresaremos al mundo mágico no la necesitamos. Las estupideces con las co-putadoras… ¡Sólo para eso servía la muy idiota!

Ginny se quedó tensa en su lugar, sin saber cómo debía reaccionar. Entonces Pansy se giró bruscamente hacia ella y le clavó los ojos con frialdad.

—Tú estás de acuerdo, ¿no?

En todo ese tiempo, sin saber cómo había pasado ni por qué, se había terminado acercando más y más a Pansy hasta que prácticamente fueron una misma. Pero en ese momento Ginny se sintió como si el piso desapareciera y la dejara sin cimientos ni explicaciones.

—Claro —respondió, sin pensar ni sentir la respuesta.

Pansy sonrió, con la misma frialdad.

—Entonces vamos.

Pansy la abrazó por la cintura y Ginny se acomodó, recargándose en ella. Pero algo ya estaba mal.

 

* * * * *

 

Harry despertó tan adolorido y cansado como antes. La única diferencia de ese día era que Ron estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama observándolo cuidadosamente. Harry sintió escalofríos y una necesidad instintiva de llevarse la mano a la frente como si le doliera, pero no lo hizo. Sólo le regresó la mirada a Ron, de manera inquisitiva.

Ron sonrió casi angelicalmente tras unos segundos.

—Buenos días, Harry —dijo con amabilidad.

Harry asintió en reconocimiento del saludo, pero nada más. Sabía que hasta ahí llegaría la cortesía de Ron, que ni siquiera preguntaría cómo estaba y sólo haría y diría por lo que había venido. De todas formas, tampoco es que tuviera muchas ganas de hablar con él.

—Espero que hoy tengas la mente más clara. Y libre de ideas tontas.

Ron lo miró con mucha atención, como si quisiera arrancarle algo de la cabeza, o como si pudiera adivinar en sus facciones si tenía algún pensamiento contra él. Harry estaba muy cansado como para reflexionar o discutir, así que sólo lo miró con languidez.

En un gesto casi amable, Ron extendió su brazo, tocó con los nudillos la mejilla de Harry y luego bajó hacia la comisura de su boca.

—Me alegra que sea así —susurró.

Enseguida se inclinó ligeramente para besarlo. Su cabello negro se confundió con el de Harry y ambos suspiraron a la vez, compartiendo el aire. Ron fue lento esta vez, al principio, el beso fue una caricia sensual. Lentamente fue quitándole las sábanas a Harry y ocupó su lugar arriba de él sin ninguna traba, provocando un gemido callado.

—Hermoso —susurró Ron, delineando sus facciones con la punta de los dedos.

Harry se quedó como hipnotizado e irremediablemente perdido.

Ron abrió la camisa del pijama y luego le bajó los pantalones y los tiró a un lado de la cama. Harry reaccionó instintivamente, como su cuerpo sabía hacerlo, y separó las piernas para él. Ron no se quitó la ropa, sólo se desabrochó el pantalón y lo bajó hasta sus muslos, junto con la ropa interior.

Primero simplemente tomó unos momentos para frotarse contra él, en toda la longitud de sus erecciones. Luego bajó las caderas y con la punta de su pene recorrió los testículos hasta bajar entre las nalgas e ir a su entrada. Harry tensó las piernas y cerró los ojos, agitado.

Los ojos de Ron brillaron en la oscuridad de la habitación cuando lo penetró. Harry no recordaba qué rayos le había hecho Ron la última vez —pues él había sido el último— pero lo que hubiera sido escocía y lo hacía sisear de dolor. A Ron eso no hizo más que excitarlo más e impulsarlo a penetrar a Harry con más y más fuerza. Lo peor fue que había algo en Harry que no podía negar el placer. Que no podía evitar sentirse conectado a Ron, en más de un sentido. Conectado casi como un enchufe muggle que transmitía energía y lo volvía loco.

No pasó mucho antes de que fuera él mismo quien alzara las piernas y las pusiera sobre los hombros de Ron. Ambos gimieron roncamente. Así el contacto era más rápido, más profundo y Harry no podía dejar de jadear. Tampoco pudo evitar el orgasmo que le provocó un largo estremecimiento.

Ron se vino dentro de él segundos después, con la misma sonrisa con la que lo había saludado minutos antes, sólo que esta vez su boca se curvó hacia un lado.

—Eres mío —pronunció claramente.

Harry nunca se había sentido tan cansado como cuando Ron salió de él y lo dejó casi inconsciente sobre aquella cama. Cuando sus ojos se cerraron lo último que vio fue esa sonrisa. Los ojos.

 _Él estaba ahí._

 

* * * * * *

 

Seamus había arrastrado a Hermione hasta un pub muggle muy pequeño en el que cabían apenas tres mesas. Ella había aceptado comer algo, pero luego de un rato la mitad de la comida seguía en su plato y no parecía con más ganas. La plática no daba muchas ganas de comer ni de nada. Seamus había pedido un café al principio pero había terminado pidiendo un vaso de cerveza y estaba por buscar un lugar donde le vendieran algo más fuerte.

Habían estado hablando gran parte de la mañana y ahora los dos se veían desgastados y rendidos. Seamus, especialmente, se veía devastado. Miró a Hermione con seriedad.

—Dejó una parte de su alma en todos ellos.

Hermione asintió, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

—Todas las partes están conectadas.

Otro asentimiento, seguido por un silencio que le causó un escalofrío.

Hermione le había explicado que mientras ellos no pudieran distinguir entre su alma en estado puro y la parte que Voldemort había dejado en ellos, sería imposible deshacer la unión. Incluso matarlos no garantizaba que esa parte del alma de Voldemort muriera con ellos.

—Había una parte en el alma de Neville. Probablemente también en la de Dean, pero no pude confirmarlo.

Seamus tragó. Su mundo se removía más a cada instante.

—Yo no estaba ahí —explicó—. Mamá me sacó de la escuela en cuanto aquello empezó a ponerse peor. Pero ellos… ellos estaban muy cerca, ¿no?

Hermione asintió.

—Colaboraron directamente en la destrucción. Estoy segura de que, por lo menos Neville, tenía un fragmento de _él_ al momento de su muerte —explicó, con una mano jalando su cabello afanosamente en cada frase—. Estoy casi segura que es el mismo fragmento que fue a dar a Pansy. Hasta donde he podido recordar y calcular, pero es demasiada información y es tan confusa y las runas…

Seamus le puso una mano en el hombro para intentar calmarla. Pero él no podía transmitirle calma tampoco. Estaba entrando en pánico.

—Pero… busquemos soluciones. Si una parte se debilita, lo debilita también y por lo tanto debilita las uniones con los demás. —Recibió otro asentimiento, aunque vago—. Entonces sólo necesitamos seguir debilitando las partes. Tú estás libre…

—Casi —susurró ella—. El hecho de que sigan encontrándome quiere decir que no es posible romper el vínculo por completo…

—¿Pero cómo lograste llegar hasta aquí? —preguntó él casi suplicante— ¿Por qué los demás no lo han hecho?

Hermione enrojeció ligeramente.

—He buscado explicaciones. De todos… Luna es otra a quien no parece afectarle tanto como a los demás, pero no puedo estar segura —suspiró—. A Terry tampoco lo ha hecho hacer cosas demasiado extremas, así que he llegado a creer que esto es un poco como la legilimancia, ¿sabes? Depende de lo organizada que sea la mente de una persona. Ellos son Ravenclaws, yo pasé toda mi vida entrenando mi mente para recibir y clasificar información nueva… —dejó salir un suspiro cansado— Puede ser por eso. De cuánto conozcas tu mente, lo que hay en ella, lo que no debería haber, los lugares a los que te da miedo ir… Sólo una inspección profunda en tu interior revelaría lo que pasa… —sus ojos se tornaron tristes— Lamentablemente eso es algo que ninguno de los chicos desea hacer.

—¿Pero por qué? —reclamó Seamus— ¡Tenemos que obligarlos…!

Hermione suspiró.

—No es algo que se pueda obligar. En ese aspecto… eligió muy bien a sus portadores, en general. Harry, Draco, Blaise… no han tenido vidas fáciles. Hay muchas cosas de ellos mismos que ni siquiera han tenido tiempo de reflexionar, no con el peso de la guerra…

—Si no podemos romper el vínculo en ellos, quizás en las chicas —insistió—. Dijiste que Luna…

Hermione suspiró con cansancio de nuevo.

—No es sólo el hecho de que ellos no _quieran_ pensar —explicó—. Él no lo hizo más fácil. —Miró a Seamus atentamente y decidió que era su única oportunidad, que debía exponer aspectos vergonzosos de su vida y la de los demás si quería su ayuda de verdad—. Una vez que su alma está con la tuya... la ve por completo, desnuda, la conoce y empieza a apropiarse de ciertas partes. Empieza a entrelazarse —explicó—. Se siente… revelador, liberador incluso… Toma algo de ti, una necesidad, algo que probablemente tú ni siquiera sabías que estaba ahí y lo usa en tu contra. Un deseo. Una sola tentación basta para abrirse camino.

Seamus la miró sin entender completamente.

—¿Te ofrece cumplir ese deseo?

Hermione inclinó la cabeza y buscó explicarse mejor.

—Tomó… tomó mi deseo de adaptarme al mundo mágico a través del conocimiento y lo transformó en avaricia por él. Así es como me atrapó a mí.

Seamus alzó las cejas.

—¿Te dio libros? —dijo, como tomándolo a broma.

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada.

—No es algo que te dé... —susurró luego, como reflexionándolo por primera vez— Es algo que te hace buscar —concluyó.

Seamus pareció no tenerlo muy claro, así que Hermione miró al piso y decidió hablar sobre los demás. Aunque hacerlo y demostrar lo vulnerables que eran en realidad, no era algo que le apeteciera hacer.

—Toma por ejemplo la sed de muerte de Pansy. La liberó. Toma la necesidad de Harry de sentirse querido y aceptado y… —no pudo continuar—. Draco… perdió todo en la guerra. Tomó su ambición de recuperar lo suyo y la transformó en una avaricia ciega.

—Te envenena de pecados —susurró Seamus sin darse cuenta lo que decía.

Hermione continúo sin hacer caso a ese comentario.

—Si no cedes ante esa necesidad… tu vida se siente incompleta. Y una vez que cedes ya no quieres pensar en el tiempo en el que las cosas no eran así. Eventualmente es como si esa parte de su alma se comiera algunos recuerdos, algunos complejos, tus escrúpulos, tu consciencia. Y te vas vaciando por dentro. Sólo queda su voz. —Hermione hizo una larga pausa antes de agregar, con la voz vacilante—: Eso es lo que debió pasarle a Ron.

Seamus tragó, intentando procesar toda aquella información aun cuando su cerebro se negaba a aceptar, en primer lugar, que Voldemort hubiera sido capaz de un acto tan vil como la separación del alma. Era algo que no podía concebir, que no quería aceptar a pesar de los hechos.

Después de analizar en silencio los datos que le daban vueltas en la cabeza, se decidió por fin a hacer una pregunta crucial.

—Cuando viniste a mi casa… hablaste de que empezará a matar. Si puede disponer de los trozos de su alma tan liberalmente, ¿por qué no los ha matado a todos?

Hermione lo miró con los ojos abiertos y medio llorosos. Como si aquello hubiera sido una bofetada. Luego pareció calmarse y procedió a explicar.

—Cuando perdió la batalla final, se quedó sin nada. Sin absolutamente nada. Tomó lo primero que encontró y lo utilizó a su favor. No podía volver en todo su poder al mundo mágico, no cuando había perdido a sus mortífagos, su cuerpo, su magia. Sólo le quedaba el alma y un puñado de personas que utilizar. Y tenía que ganar poder sobre ellas primero para controlar todas las partes de su alma totalmente. Una vez que tuvo el control sobre ellas comenzó a avanzar en su plan… siempre utilizándolas. Por eso no las ha matado. Ahora planea regresar al mundo mágico…

—¿Los matará ”Pegará” su alma para hacerse más fuerte?

—No puede —dijo Hermione, con energía por primera vez en toda la conversación—. Y ahí es donde podemos tenerlo. Aunque los mate y pueda traspasar un trozo de alma de un lugar a otro, mientras no tenga en sus manos el hilo de Aracne no puede unir su alma de nuevo.

—¡El hilo! —repitió sorprendido, enterándose por primera vez de la existencia de tal cosa— Por eso lo del Ministerio…

—Por eso tienes que impedirles la entrada a él.

Seamus jadeó.

—Pero soy un auror contra el Ministerio. Tienen al mismo Ministro en la palma de su mano, ni siquiera entiendo…

— _Tienes_ que evitarlo —recalcó—. Una vez que tenga acceso a él, podrá matarlos a todos, unir su alma y recuperar el poder que tenía. Si no es que más. —Luego de un silencio tenso, agregó algo que inevitablemente la preocupaba—. Aunque eso no quiere decir que no pueda empezar a matar ahora si se siente amenazado.

Seamus abrió los ojos. Hermione asintió.

—Yo seré la primera —dijo, en un tono que parecía más resignado que otra cosa—. Pero me aseguraré de llevarme su pedazo de regalito conmigo.

Seamus se concentró en lo importante:

—¿Eso se puede?

Hermione sonrió por primera vez.

—He estado estudiando este asunto desde un punto de vista legilimántico y aritmáncico. Sería difícil explicarte, pero una vez que eres consciente de que tu cuerpo no está atrapado en su alma sino al revés, se vuelve más simple.

Seamus contuvo la respiración.

—¿Tenemos esperanzas?

Hermione asintió.

—Quiero creerlo. Después de todo, el ministerio es bastante joven, por todos los ancianos que se sacrificaron en la guerra para preservar a esa juventud idiota. Si la Compañía pudo infiltrarse, también podremos tú y yo…

 

* * * * *

 

Toc, toc, toc, toc.

Ron escuchaba aquel ruido como de reloj como si lo tuviera dentro del cuerpo. Sus sentidos estaban alertados y él no quería otra cosa que seguir su impulso de destruir todo a su paso, pero eso sólo le quitaría la energía que recién le había robado a Harry, aprovechándose del vínculo.

Tic, toc, tic, toc.

El sólo hecho de haber tenido que recurrir a ese robo lo hacía sentir humillado. Estaba perdiendo terreno con la Compañía y eso no lo había visto venir. Definitivamente no estaba en sus planes.

Pansy y Ginny lo esperaban afuera de la oficina, inquietas. Y ellas eran las únicas a las que todavía podía considerar completamente de su lado. No habían mostrado rebeldías o debilidades en ningún momento. Y quizás Blaise. De Terry siempre había desconfiado. Su quietud lo descolocaba. Pero quizás todavía podía contar con él. A Harry esperaba haberlo devuelto al carril, pero el chico siempre había sido testarudo. Con Draco no sabía qué pensar.

De Hermione y Luna, ni hablar.

Por eso lo esperaban Pansy y Ginny.

Abrió uno de sus cajones privados, guardado con un hechizo de su invención. Adentro había una serie de objetos que había coleccionado en su vida con diversos fines. Todos tenían algún valor especial. Habían estado destinados a grandes cosas, pero sus planes habían cambiado con la Batalla Final. Ahora, sin embargo, el relicario que sostenía en sus manos se usaría para su propósito original, por lo menos provisionalmente.

Ese hecho no le complacía. En la teoría, el alma dividida estaba más segura dentro de un cuerpo humano, pues la convivencia con la otra alma le permitía una convivencia simbiótica en principio, parasítica después, que mantenía al fragmento con vida y funcionando por mucho más tiempo que un alma guardada en un objeto. Un objeto limitaba el alma y no dejaba que se… extendiera, por así decirlo.

Por eso en su plan original no estaba hacer la transición de personas a objetos. Pensaba utilizar a los chicos de la compañía por tanto tiempo como le fuera posible,  por lo menos hasta que pudiera entrar al Ministerio. Estaba seguro de que ahí se encontraba resguardada una muestra del único material capaz de unir un alma de nuevo: el hilo de Aracne.

Le había llevado años de investigación en su juventud. No había sido tan estúpido como para investigar sobre la separación del alma y planear llevarla a cabo sin tener antes un método para volverla a unir. Había pocas cosas que eran tan fuertes, mágicas y poderosas en el mundo como para lograr la proeza. Una de esas, era la magia de una hilandera capaz de competir con los mismos dioses de la mitología.

Y sí, tal vez las cosas en la guerra no habían salido como él las había planeado. Tal vez había perdido la batalla, pero la guerra seguía aunque él fuera el único que estaba al tanto. Tal vez no había tenido tiempo de planear con cuidado la división de su alma y de robar con antelación el hilo para estar preparado, pero aún así, este giro en los acontecimientos no le había venido mal y había sabido aprovecharlo.

Hasta ahora.

Estaba perdiendo el control.

Tic, toc, tic, toc.

Tenía que recuperarlo. Y lo primero era recuperar los trozos de su alma que habitaban en cuerpos indignos de ello.

Abrió la puerta. Pansy y Ginny fueron hacia él de inmediato.

 

* * * * *

Luna se apareció en el departamento de Hermione en falda larga y con los pies descalzos. Estaba triste y la extrañaba. Arrastró los pies por la duela de la sala, echando vistazos por aquí y por allá todavía con la esperanza de encontrarla oculta en un rincón. De encontrarla y punto, antes de que Pansy y Ginny lo hicieran.

—¿Herm? ¿Hermi? ¿Hermione? —tarareó, buscándola a pesar de que sus esperanzas eran menos a cada momento.

Llegó hasta la recámara y pasó de largo por el mismo lugar en el que Ginny había estado en la mañana. También pasó sus dedos por el tocador, pero ella no tuvo ninguna revelación que no hubiera tenido antes. Olisqueó el perfume que quedaba en el aire y tocó en la pared los ladrillos que dejaron ver los libreros ocultos. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

En ese momento estuvo segura de que Hermione no regresaría.

Inclinó la cabeza y luego arrastró los pies hasta la cama, pasando sin cuidado por trozos de vidrio y sábanas enredadas. Se tiró en ella. Se acomodó y aspiró profundamente. Hermione no pasaba mucho tiempo en ese departamento y su aroma sólo quedaba porque Pansy había estrellado una botella de su perfume contra el piso.

Aguardó sentada, abrazando una almohada. Su cabello, largo y rubio, se extendió por la cama al igual que sus piernas, que se asomaban en toda su palidez por debajo de la falda. Sus pies escocían un poco, pero se limitó a mover los pulgares para espantar el dolor. Cerró los ojos y se dejó vulnerable. Ni siquiera se había molestado en traer la varita. Su razonamiento había sido simple: si Hermione estaba ahí, la protegería. Si no, pasaría lo que tenía que pasar.

Se quedó adormilada un rato, asaltada por los recuerdos que le traía ese apartamento y por las últimas palabras de Hermione antes de dejarla. La despertó el ruido de los tacones, siempre sonoros, de Pansy. Por la ventana ya no entraba luz que cruzara sus párpados, o sea que era tarde, quizás de noche. Enseguida se escucharon unos pasos menos firmes. Si Luna jugaba a adivinar, sin tener que abrir los ojos, tendría que decir que esa era Ginny. La que algún día muy lejano —que había olvidado por un tiempo— había sido su mejor amiga. Su única amiga. Pero era raro, escucharla caminar tan insegura. Ginny —la Ginny de ahora— no era así. Siempre iba al lado de Pansy, erguida y orgullosa. Soberbia. Quizás Ginny también lo había descubierto…

No pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa. Luna siempre había confiado en que Ginny era una mujer de las duras.

Los últimos pasos que escuchó fueron los de Ron, que adelantaron al par de chicas.

Se llevó una mano a la cara y se talló el ojo derecho con inocencia.

Ron llegó hasta el pie de la cama y la miró con esos ojos de furia enrojecidos.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó de golpe.

—No lo sé —respondió Luna con su voz suave.

—¿Dónde está, dije?

Luna negó con la cabeza, sin fuerza ni convicción.

—No mires —susurró—. No vale la pena. Nunca viste más allá de tu nariz. Si ahora lo haces, es razón de llanto. Pero no te preocupes, estás tan cuerdo como yo.

Ron la miró con desdén y Luna sólo agregó:

—¿Qué es?

Ron le apuntó con la varita con impaciencia y con la otra mano abrió un relicario.

—Un threstral —respondió ella misma, con una sonrisa enigmática.

Una luz verde llenó el cuarto, al mismo tiempo que la risa espectral de Pansy.

Por unos segundos sólo hubo silencio. Luego, el rostro de Ron se deformó y sus manos se engarrotaron. Soltó la varita y el relicario y se llevó la mano al corazón. Los oídos le zumbaban sin tregua y comenzó a fluir sangre de sus orejas y ojos.

Quiso formar palabras, demostrar su sorpresa, su odio hacia Luna, su terrible descubrimiento. Pero sólo pudo formar un grito agudo, tan lleno de magia que hizo temblar las paredes de todo el vecindario.

Pansy y Ginny no pudieron auxiliarlo. Estaban ocupadas cada una con su propio sufrimiento. El aire las había abandonado y cayeron inconscientes una al lado de la otra, gimiendo de dolor.

 

* * * * *

 

Hermione, que intentaba seguirle el paso a Seamus, tuvo que parar y tomarse de la pared para intentar aliviar el mareo que amenazaba con tumbarla.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Seamus, pero su voz se oía muy lejana.

—Ha… —intentó decir, pero de su boca no salió nada.

Seamus la sacudió y Hermione intentó concentrarse, susurrando en voz baja. Era Hermione Granger. Era Hermione Granger. Gryffindor. Nacida de muggles el 19 de septiembre de 1979.

Miró a Seamus, intentando no echarse a llorar sin terminar de explicar.

—Ha matado.

Seamus abrió exageradamente los ojos y sus dedos se clavaron en el brazo de Hermione, urgiéndola a continuar. ¿Acaso era muy tarde y había entrado ya al departamento de Misterios?

—Mató a Luna. Pero…—Hermione sonrió, con la tristeza a punto de derramarse de sus ojos— se llevó el fragmento con ella. Debe estar más débil ahora —luego sus palabras se hicieron más entrecortadas y perdieron sentido—. Ella lo sabía. O lo supo. Al final. Me escuchó. No tenía que hacer eso, no sé si… pero ella…

Seamus la tomó por la cintura y la encaminó hacia un lugar pudo sentarla y escucharla balbucir sinsentidos, intentando asimilar todo aquello.

 

* * * * *

Algunas horas antes, Harry estaba en la cama, todavía sin fuerzas ni para levantarse a comer algo. No podía moverse. Sólo mirar al techo y caer dormido en intervalos esporádicos que lo llevaban a sueños perturbadores, no reparadores.

En uno de los períodos que consiguió estar despierto, escuchó el ruido de unas llaves ajenas abriendo la puerta. Luego unas risas medio ebrias. Estaba seguro que era muy temprano para estar ebrio, así que sólo podía ser una persona: Draco. Escuchó tumbos y jadeos y más risas. Escuchó las pruebas en vivo de Draco con alguno de esos amantes pasajeros que Draco conseguía sólo para demostrar que podía obtener lo que quisiera. Agradeció que la inconsciencia lo atrapó y no escuchó más.

Despertó con la sensación de estar siendo observado nuevamente. Temiendo que fuera Ron, abrió los ojos de golpe.

Draco estaba ahí, recargado en el umbral de la puerta. Como única prenda traía una camiseta vieja, estirada por los años y muy grande para su figura esbelta. Sus piernas estaban totalmente al descubierto, incluso sus pies a pesar de Draco odiaba estar descalzo; también sus brazos estaban desnudos, cruzados frente a su pecho. Su ceño estaba fruncido y su mirada era desafiante.

—Vaya, estás despierto. Me alegra saber que puedo follarme al ejército en la habitación de al lado sin interrumpir tu sueño.

Harry cerró los ojos, cansado, hastiado incluso. Draco guardó silencio, pero cuando Harry estaba por dejarse vencer por el sueño de nuevo, lo interrumpió una vez más.

—¿Nunca te he importado no? Nunca tienes tiempo para mí. Nunca estás realmente aquí, conmigo, en _esto_. Vas y crees lo que dice Granger… —Rodó los ojos—. No sé ni siquiera por qué pensé que podías ser especial. Desde que te conocí he sabido que eres un bueno para nada.

Harry no respondió a eso porque no pudo. Pero de haber tenido energías tampoco habría sabido qué responder, así que cerró los ojos y los apretó con fuerza. Sintió como si quisiera llorar, pero sus ojos estaban secos.

—Tengo cosas más importantes que tú. Mucho más importantes. Y quiero conservarlas, así que te pido que no hagas ninguna estupidez, ¿me oyes? Estoy harto y esto se acaba aquí. Si quieres coger, te vas con Blaise, pero a mí me dejas en paz. Tengo muchas cosas importantes. Todavía me falta recuperar tantas cosas… y tú no te vas a interponer… No lo vas a arruinar. Tú no me vas a… Tú no eres… No te…

Las palabras se le fueron de la boca y su cuerpo se tensó. Respiró profundo y no pudo decir más antes de darse la vuelta.

Harry lo escuchó vestirse y azotar la puerta del departamento en su salida.

Si hubiera tenido más energía quizás hubiera sentido cómo su corazón se rompía y su cerebro despertaba un poco más. Pero en el estado en el que Ron lo había dejado no pudo hacer más que dejarse llevar.

Como entre sueños vio la cara de alguien familiar. ¿Trabajaba con él? No fue sino hasta que se sintió levantado en brazos que entró en pánico. Si. Era el hombre de las películas porno, el que debía ser su jefe. Su mente estaba nublada pero entendía perfectamente el grado de obsesión que ese hombre tenía con él.

Una débil voz en su interior susurraba: Es la magia. Todo magia. Toda atracción es por la magia.

Harry dejó caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de ese muggle que lo estaba sacando de su departamento, pero aún así lo sintió como un avance. Esa voz, la que había hablado ahora, sonaba mucho más como Harry. Sólo Harry. Se sintió reconfortado en ella y no le importó que ese hombre lo metiera en un auto y se lo llevara de ahí.

—Está bien Harry —murmuró el hombre, al volante—. Soy yo. Vas a estar bien conmigo. Te voy a llevar al hospital. Sabrán qué tienes. ¿Qué te hiciste Harry? ¿Sobredosis? No importa. Yo te voy a cuidar. Te quiero Harry, quédate conmigo…

Cuando llegaron al hospital y ese hombre entregó a Harry a los brazos de los enfermeros, Luna Lovegood murió en la cama de Hermione y Harry sufrió convulsiones en cuanto tocó la camilla.

* * * * *

Horas antes también, Terry y Blaise se aparecieron a unos metros de un restaurante y comenzaron a caminar hacia él.

—¿Estás seguro de que Oliver no tiene a nadie siguiéndome?

Terry negó con la cabeza.

—Muy seguro. Por lo menos no ahora.

Blaise asintió y luego lo miró a través de sus pestañas.

—¿Y qué hay de Ron?

Eso lo tomó por sorpresa. Era bien sabido por todos que el trabajo que Ron le había impuesto a Terry era vigilarlos. Sobre todo a Draco y, últimamente, al mismo Blaise. Pero Terry había apostado por esta cita, la había propuesto, seriamente y fuera de toda orden de Ron, por sí mismo. El haber estado observando a Blaise había removido algo en su interior; por años sólo había sentido cinismo, frialdad e indiferencia por la vida del resto de la Compañía. Ahora había algo diferente, que lo impelía a actuar diferente también.

—Tampoco tiene a alguien siguiéndonos —se limitó a responder.

Blaise parecía desconfiado y dispuesto a bombardearlo con preguntas pero Terry procedió a abrirle la puerta del restaurante y le provocó un sonrojo por lo inesperado del acto.

—Gracias.

—Por nada —respondió con un guiño—. No sabía si ibas a cumplir con tu parte de esa apuesta tonta, así que ahora que lo hiciste tengo que aprovecharlo al máximo.

Blaise sonrió, divertido.

—Es sólo una cita —dijo, restándole importancia—. Siempre salimos con el resto de los chicos o en diferentes combinaciones. Bueno, usualmente tú no sales con el resto pero eso no…

—Es porque yo me tomo las citas más en serio —confesó Terry—. Y el sexo también.

Blaise lo miró fijamente, todavía sonrojado pero también desconfiado.

—No deberías —le dijo, sinceramente—. Es decir, trabajas en La Compañía, las citas y el sexo son de las cosas que debes tomar menos en serio. Aún cuando las quieras sentir así.

Terry negó con la cabeza y lo ayudó a sentarse en la silla.

—Estás pensando en Harry y Draco. Apuesto a que estás pensando, especialmente, en Ron. Pero yo no soy ninguno de ellos. Si estuviera en mis manos no te forzaría a estar con Oliver, por ejemplo.

Blaise rodó los ojos pero también se removió en su silla, incómodo.

—No me están forzando y lo sabes, es parte de… de todo. De lo que hacemos.

Terry sonrió compasivo y puso su mano sobre la de Blaise.

—Eso no quiere decir que merezcas pasarte la vida haciendo algo que no quieres. Sé lo mucho que detestas y temes a Oliver. Y que de no ser porque también lo quieres, sientes lo mismo por Ron. Ninguna es una relación sana, si me lo preguntas.

Blaise bufó y procuró tomárselo con humor.

—¿Relaciones sanas? ¡Pero qué tonterías dices, Boot!

Terry pasó su dedo índice por la mano de Blaise.

—Yo lo ofrezco. Queda en ti la decisión de probar.

No llegaron ni al segundo plato. Se desaparecieron al departamento de Terry entre besos apasionados. Terry disfrutando su oportunidad, procurando mostrarle al chico que más le gustaba en La Compañía que podía tener algo diferente. Algo que valía la pena. Blaise, por su parte, sintiendo una forma diferente de sexo. Una con alguien que sentía algo más por él, sólo por él, y estaba dispuesto a tratarlo como un caballero.

Terry lo atrapó contra la pared, le bajó la ropa interior a jalones y lo masturbó mientras lo besaba con urgencia. Blaise se aferró a sus hombros y se sintió alzarse de puntillas por el placer. Pateó los zapatos, luego la ropa. Ya desnudo, se dejó alzar por Terry, quien quiso llevarlo hasta la cama pero no llegó más que al sillón. Blaise lo empujó y se arrodilló entre sus piernas para liberarlo de los pantalones también. Casi le hizo gracia el jadeo que Terry soltó en cuanto comenzó a hacerle una mamada. Y es que Blaise, ante todo, estaba muy caliente y tenía muchas ganas de sexo.

Estiró sus labios en el miembro, con placer. Lo chupó con ganas, lo metió en lo profundo de su boca y luego lo sacó para lamer por abajo, la punta y entre los testículos. Terry casi se dejó caer de placer pero en cuanto Blaise bajó el ritmo, separó su boca y se dedicó a masturbarlo con la mano, se calmó. Que era justo lo que ambos buscaban.

Terry se levantó y llevó a Blaise de la mano hasta el fondo del apartamento, donde estaba la cama. Fue el mismo Blaise quien lo empujó a ella y se puso sobre él. Volvieron a besarse, esta vez con más urgencia. Terry prefería el lubricante muggle a la versión rápida que solían utilizar entre ellos y a Blaise pareció agradarle el cambio, pues en un momento se puso en cuatro y lo dejó meterle los dedos a pesar de que no necesitaba gran preparación.

Cuando Terry lo penetró por fin, Blaise dejó caer su torso sobre la cama y sólo alzó las caderas, presentando su trasero para ser tomado sin condiciones. Y vaya que Terry lo tomó. Siguió siendo caballeroso en la cama, siempre buscando acomodarse para darle placer a Blaise, pero eso no significó que lo hizo con menos fuerza. Quizás porque descubrió que Blaise murmuraba placenteramente cada vez que él aceleraba.

Pero si Terry creía que Blaise iba a ser un gatito manso todo el tiempo se equivocaba. Se fue levantando poco a poco, primero hasta quedar en cuatro nuevamente. Cuando Terry menos lo esperaba se encontró él tirado de espaldas en la cama y con Blaise encima, montándolo en reversa, marcando el paso como si no hubiera mañana. Así se vinieron, con Blaise empujándose con fuerza, con la boca ligeramente abierta y Terry abriéndole las nalgas, buscando ir tan adentro como fuera posible.

Blaise incluso gimoteó al llegar, lo sacó de su interior y se dejó caer a su lado, satisfecho con su orgasmo. Terry sonrió. Con una mano le acarició la espalda. Blaise soltó un ruidito complacido al sentir a Terry masajear sus musculos.

—¿Crees que puedas olvidarte de Ron?

Blaise lo miró de soslayo y suspiró.

—Sabes que ni tú ni yo podemos hacer eso.

Como si las palabras fueran proféticas, Blaise sintió la oleada de dolor y comenzó a temblar y a sudar frío. Terry se acercó a él instintivamente.

—Blaise… —susurró con voz quebrada— Blaise… ¿estás bien?

Blaise negó con la cabeza.

Terry comenzó a jadear más y más fuerte, pero intentó mantener la compostura.

—¿Qué está pasando? —logró preguntar Blaise.

—No sé, no sé… —respondió alarmado— Siento como si estuviera…

—Muriendo —completó Blaise.

Blaise lo atrapó con brazos y piernas. Se aferraron el uno al otro y cuando el dolor fue mucho no importó porque sus gritos se confundieron en uno solo.

Como los de Draco, Harry, Ginny, Pansy, Hermione y Ron.

 


	6. He visto tu alma

 

 **Capítulo VI**

 _He visto tu alma_

 

 _“I have seen your soul. And it is mine.”_

 _“He visto tu alma._ _Y es mía”._

\--Lord Voldemort a Ron Weasley. _Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte_ parte 1

 

 

Las luces del lugar no eran las típicas de una discoteca de moda. No parpadeaban estúpidamente en colores intensos para marear a sus visitantes, sino que se mantenían encendidas con poca intensidad para generar una atmósfera sensual, junto con la música lenta y casi melancólica. Y al estímulo para los sentidos se agregaban el par de jovencitas que bailaban muy juntas en la pista, una de espaldas a la otra.

 

Ginny estaba recargada en Pansy, quien guiaba todo el baile con movimientos lentos y largos, entre los cuales sus manos se distraían para escaparse hacia la piel de la pelirroja. Cerca y cada vez más cerca. La falda de Ginny se había levantado entre la fricción de los cuerpos y su trasero se frotaba contra la entrepierna de Pansy sin detenimientos. Como una especie de agradecimiento, Pansy pasaba los labios y la nariz por el cuello de ella y sus dedos traviesos se colaban a ratos por el muslo y cada vez más arriba. Después de unos minutos de disfrutar su placer, Ginny devolvió el favor deslizando una mano entre su espalda y el cuerpo de Pansy.

 

La clientela del lugar, especialmente la masculina, era la más encantada con la vista que generaban las dos mujeres bailando, restregándose sin pudor una contra la otra.

 

Pansy soltó una risita, encantada con la atención que estaba recibiendo. Adoraba esos minutos. Era como si tuviera una pausa en el continuo zumbido de su cabeza y pudiera disfrutar del mundo sin querer aniquilar a todo el que habitara en él. Ginny, al sentir su cuerpo vibrar por la risa, volteó el rostro y le sonrió.

 

Pero luego su mano se detuvo y su sonrisa se congeló. Pansy bufó y rodó los ojos.

 

—¿Qué?

 

Ginny miró alrededor y luego a Pansy.

 

—¿No deberíamos estar preocupadas por Ron? —preguntó entonces.

 

Parecía sorprendida. Como si hubiera olvidado cómo había llegado ahí y por qué. Pansy no lo entendía. La respuesta era obvia: buscando diversión, como siempre. Cada tanto iban a ese lugar, o a otros de la misma especie. Algunas veces iban a algo más temático, más arriesgado como clubes sadomasoquistas. A veces incluían a otras personas en sus juegos. Los bailes sensuales atraían a algunos pobres incautos. A veces iban y volvían solas, conformes sólo con dejarse ver y darse a desear. Lo habían hecho por mucho tiempo como para que Ginny de repente jugara a la que no sabía. Pansy la miró con aburrimiento.

 

—¿Y por qué?

 

—Porque… —comenzó Ginny, pero la mirada de Pansy la calló.

 

—¡Ay no! —chilló de repente— ¿Estás preocupada por tu hermanito? —dijo, molestosa.

 

Ginny perdió el color porque, sí, en parte su pensamiento había vagado hacia aquello.

 

—No quise…

 

—¡Sí que lo estás! Y dime, ¿le preocupaste tú a tu hermanito cuando te cogía?

 

Ese recuerdo le produjo escalofríos. Sí. No podía dejar de pensar que cada vez que su hermano la tomaba era como si fuera otra persona y no quien ella recordaba como Ron. Pero eso la había llevado a preguntarse: ¿a quién recordaba como Ron Weasley? Su mente había luchado hasta encontrar recuerdos y en lugar de calmarla habían resultado mucho más perturbadores.

 

Ahora, con la falda subida en medio de una pista de baile y una Pansy en ropas indecentes mirándola con frialdad, Ginny no sabía qué debía pensar. No sabía qué quería pensar. Sólo sabía que _estaba_ pensando.

 

Y no era agradable.

 

* * * * *

 

 

Ron yacía convaleciente en la casa de la compañía. En esa que sólo usaba para reuniones y en la que jamás se había visto en la necesidad de pasar la noche. Esa que dejaba para que las chicas hicieran lo que quisieran. Se sentía humillado y la casa era el menor de sus males pero demostraba bien lo mucho que había caído.

 

Había matado un fragmento de su propia alma. Lo que eso representaba era imposible de poner en palabras. Su alma estaba incompleta. Para siempre, para toda la eternidad, le faltaría un trozo. Y todo debido a una rubia tonta.

 

Había perdido momentáneamente el control sobre los demás miembros por ese hecho. Las consecuencias ni siquiera era capaz de pronosticarlas. Ahora dudaba de todos y de todo. Excepto del mismo Ron, porque era el único cuya alma desde el principio se había entrelazado a la suya a la perfección. Ahora eran uno mismo y el control que tenía sobre él era tanto que le aseguraba no necesitar otro cuerpo. Ese era suyo.

 

Tampoco podía dudar de Blaise. No cuando el chico había estado a su lado desde que había abierto los ojos, probablemente desde mucho antes. Ese chico era algo especial. Así como una parte de Ron tenía obsesiones con Ginny, con Draco y con Harry, otra parte de él estaba apasionada por Blaise. Y el resto de la compañía sufría los efectos secundarios de esa atracción, aunque algo en Ron gruñera y quisiera reclamarlo sólo para él.

 

En ese momento, tan débil como no había estado desde la batalla final, Ron miró a Blaise desde su cama y le extendió la mano. Blaise la tomó, preocupado.

 

—¿Necesitas algo?

 

Ron formó la palabra “no” con sus labios, pero no salió ningún sonido de ellos.

 

—Está bien —dijo Blaise—. Estoy contigo. Todo saldrá bien —agregó, preocupado—. Saldrá bien, ¿no es cierto?

 

“Sí”, dijo en silencio de nuevo.

 

—Estoy aquí —repitió Blaise.

 

Ron cerró los ojos. Toda la energía que había podido robarle a Harry se había esfumado. Incluso más. Ahora estaba derrotado, desmoralizado y parcialmente muerto. No sabía qué hacer pues su mente estaba confundida y no podía pensar con la precisión que acostumbraba, así que hizo lo más coherente que podía en su estado: resignarse a esperar. Cuando recuperara su fuerza por completo pensaría todo y todo marcharía mejor.

 

De momento lo único que le quedaba era recuperarse. Y conocía una forma de hacerlo más rápido, así que jaló a Blaise por su mano. El chico se rehusó al principio pero sin mucha fuerza. Tanto que Ron logró atraerlo hasta él.

 

Blaise se sentó sobre sus caderas y lo miró a los ojos.  En respuesta, Ron le acarició el muslo casi sin fuerza. Los ojos de Blaise se ablandaron y la determinación remplazó la ansiedad.

 

—¿Es lo que quieres? —preguntó, sólo para confirmar.

 

No era muy necesaria una respuesta, pues Blaise ya estaba deshaciéndose de su ropa, pero Ron asintió y mientras Blaise se levantaba para dejar los pantalones en la silla al lado de la cama, él aspiró profundo para darle fuerza a sus palabras.

 

—Hazme el amor, Blaise —susurró, sorprendiéndolos a ambos.

 

Blaise giró el rostro, intentando ocultar su perturbación, pero una sonrisa lo delató en cuanto se dio la vuelta hacia él.

 

El chico frotó todo su cuerpo contra él, con toda la pasividad que sólo Ron podía despertar de esa manera especial. Lamió su cuello y detrás de las orejas. Lamió sus dedos y su pecho, saboreando piel y sudor, incluso magia; también lamió sus pies, sus piernas y sus muslos. Más que chupárselo, reverenció el pene de Ron con su lengua y sus labios y lo dejó lleno de saliva en señal de deseo. Mientras lo mantenía en su boca, un estremecimiento de placer recorrió su cuerpo y se atrevió a jugar con su entrada, metiéndole un dedo. Ron se tensó un poco pero no dijo nada y Blaise disfrutó el contacto más que nunca.

 

Luego volvió a acomodarse para ser pasivo con él, porque sabía que eso era lo que necesitaba Ron. Y porque la presencia de éste era imponente aún en ese estado y le gritaba a Blaise que no debía olvidar cuál era su lugar.

 

Tomó el pene erecto y lo sostuvo con firmeza para sentarse en él. Una vez que lo tuvo dentro se inclinó hacia adelante y se sostuvo con los brazos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Ron, quien lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

 

—Blaise… mi Blaise…

 

Él sonrió y se inclinó para besarlo, casi inocentemente, en los labios. Fue sólo un pico pero provocó que Ron empujara las caderas hacia él y lo hiciera jadear de sorpresa. El miembro había entrado profundamente, empujando contra su próstata, y a Blaise le costó trabajo concentrarse para continuar.

 

—Ron…

 

Por fin Ron movió sus manos y las puso en las caderas de Blaise. Más que marcar un ritmo, como solía hacerlo, parecía haberlas puesto ahí para _sentir_ el ritmo que Blaise llevaba, pero de vez en cuando apretaba sus dedos para recordarle cómo estaban las cosas. Conforme se acoplaron al ritmo, tan rápido como Blaise podía moverse, Ron pareció ir ganando fuerza. De hecho, hacia el final, cuando Blaise estaba perdido, enterrando las uñas en la cama, Ron volvió a alzar las caderas. Y luego flexionó las rodillas y empujó de nuevo y otra vez, hasta que hizo que Blaise gimiera, jadeara y finalmente gritara.

 

—Ron… Ron… más… —balbució.

 

Blaise se vino, fuerte, y apretó a Ron en su interior, obligándolo a variarse también. Luego cayó sobre él, sin esperar nada más que Ron lo dejara quedarse ahí, tirado sobre su cuerpo un rato. Por eso lo sorprendió la mano que lo abrazó por la cintura. Blaise cerró los ojos, repentinamente cansado. Ron, en cambio, se veía mucho mejor.

 

Al sentir a Ron repuesto, a su magia titilando muy cerca de él, Blaise no pudo más que sentirse seguro y el sueño lo atrapó. Ron no lo soltó durante toda la siesta. De hecho, se mantuvo observándolo, deleitándose en ese cuerpo que le daba todas sus fortalezas y debilidades sin ninguna restricción. Con la mente de Blaise no había tenido que pelear para tomar prestada su energía, como con Harry.

 

Con Blaise, desde el principio, las cosas habían sido diferentes. Había sido manso pero fuerte y su alma se había entrelazado de una forma hermosa. Si Ron cerraba los ojos y se concentraba en sentir su unión, podía verla como una cadena de tonos brillantes. Era una obra de arte.

 

Nunca había reflexionado a profundidad sobre la razón de la perfección de ese enlace, pero ahora que tenía el tiempo y que le habían causado tantos problemas los enlaces fallidos con Hermione y Luna… se puso a pensar. Hermione, por lo menos, pensó frunciendo el ceño, debió haber cedido más fácilmente. Pero no había pasado así.

 

Blaise suspiró entre sueños.

 

“Será, tal vez…” dijo una voz suya. “¿Será que tal vez, por alguna razón, Blaise… se enamoró? ¿Será que aunque no lo quieras, tú sientes algo por él?”.

 

“Tonterías. Los sentimientos son un factor no determinante en cuestiones del alma.”

 

Se sentía confundido y dudaba alguna vez haber estado tan lejos de entender el amor y sus alcances.

 

* * * * *

 

Por la tarde Blaise dejó a Ron dormido y salió de la habitación con una bata que cubría su desnudez y una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro. Ron podría estar débil, pero aún así le había hecho el amor una segunda vez ese día. Y nuevamente lo había tenido en sus brazos, sin pedirle que se retirara. Si Blaise salía de la habitación en ese momento era porque resultaba imperativo, no porque realmente deseara hacerlo.

 

En la sala lo esperaban dos personas. Blaise tragó antes de ir con ellas, para reunir fuerzas. Él no era Ron, sólo era su pareja (más o menos) y esa posición le gustaba. Lo liberaba de responsabilidades. A él nunca le había gustado estar al centro y tener el poder con todo lo que eso implicaba, pero ahora Ron lo necesitaba. Con lo de Hermione y Luna la Compañía se había desestabilizado, y más ahora que Ron no estaba en condiciones de levantarse de la cama.

 

Ahora todo estaba en caos y si no hacían algo para evitarlo, cuanto antes, pronto todo acabaría. Todo lo que habían construido juntos esos años se perdería y el Ministerio los descubriría y… las consecuencias eran impensables.

 

Pansy y Ginny estaban fuera de su alcance y él lo sabía. Solían verlo con cierto desdén y no le tenían mucho respeto.  Ponerlas bajo control sin Ron no era una opción viable. Con los únicos que podía contar en ese momento era con Draco y Terry, quienes lo miraron entrar a la sala con gestos de preocupación similares.

 

Ninguno preguntó cómo estaba Ron, pero él respondió de todas maneras.

 

—Está mejorando, ya se siente mejor.

 

—¿Sabes lo que pasó? —preguntó Terry— ¿Por qué nos afectó a nosotros así?

 

Blaise no lo miró a los ojos. No podía, porque recordaba claramente en qué cama estaba cuando aquel dolor intenso se había hecho presente.

 

—No. Pero eso no es lo importante. Hay que enfocarnos —dijo, intentando sonar seguro—. ¿Hay avances?

 

Terry buscó los ojos de Blaise, pero no los encontró.

 

Draco estaba quieto, sin moverse y sin hablar.

 

Para romper el silencio, Blaise se decidió a hablar de una vez de lo que los tenía más tensos.

 

—¿Los encontraron?

 

Draco seguía callado, así que Terry respondió.

 

—Aparentemente, Pansy y Ginny siguen buscando a Hermione. No están dispuestas a seguir órdenes tuyas pero esas fueron instrucciones de Ron antes de que… pasara lo que pasó.

 

—Siguen buscando —repitió, intranquilo—. O sea que siguen sin saber dónde está.

 

Terry se mordió los labios.

 

—Está en movimiento constantemente y después de lo que pasó… está resultando más difícil.

 

Blaise asintió y, mirando de reojo a Draco, se dirigió a Terry una vez más para preguntar sobre la otra persona que lo tenía de un hilo.

 

—¿Y Harry?

 

Terry imitó su gesto y miró a Draco de soslayo.

 

—Todavía no ha habido manifestaciones mágicas suyas.

 

Blaise tragó. Los tres sabían lo que significaba eso. Si Harry no hacía magia no podían sentir el vínculo, pero en un mago la magia estaba hasta en las cosas más simples y el vínculo entre ellos era muy sensible. Por lo menos antes de la muerte de Luna. Ahora estaba descontrolado y, extrañamente eso les daba esperanzas. En otras circunstancias, que no pudieran sentir manifestaciones de la magia de Harry hubiera significado que Harry estaba muerto. Pero en ese momento… en ese momento no podía ser. Blaise no se iba a rendir.

 

—¿Qué hay con el departamento?

 

Terry recuperó su postura antes de responder.

 

—Los vecinos no vieron nada raro y no hay huellas de otros magos dentro. El último que estuvo presente fue Draco.

 

Blaise asintió.

 

—Sigan buscando —ordenó—. Estoy seguro de que Ron sólo necesita unos días para recuperarse y después… Seguro que él sabrá la forma de solucionar todo. Mientras tanto, no podemos perder más tiempo. Tenemos que encontrar a Harry, que eso sea prioridad para nosotros —pronunció, sin dejar de mirar a Draco—. Que las chicas sigan encargándose de Hermione.

 

Draco se levantó y se fue sin decir una palabra. Blaise lo miró, con mucha preocupación, pero no pudo seguirlo pues Terry le tomó el brazo.

 

—¿Blaise? ¿Podemos hablar?

 

Temiendo la clase de conversación que seguiría, Blaise se soltó.

 

—No creo que haya algo más que discutir.

 

—Oh, por favor —bufó Terry—. ¿Esa noche, tú y yo? Decidiste probar y es tarde, no te puedes echar para atrás ahora.

 

El rostro de Blaise se puso rojo, pero no era claro si de vergüenza o de furia.

 

—¿Tienes que salir con eso ahora? ¡Es en lo que menos estoy pensando! Fue una estupidez, no sé por qué te tomas esa noche tan en serio.

 

—Porque fue en serio —rebatió Terry—. Mírame a los ojos y dime que no te gustó, que no era lo que estabas buscando —susurró, mientras se acercaba más y más a Blaise.

 

La respiración de Blaise se aceleró y tuvo que cerrar los puños para detener el temblor de sus manos.

 

—Sólo dímelo —pidió Terry, acariciando su mejilla con un dedo—. O bésame… —agregó con voz ronca, justo antes de juntar sus labios.

 

Blaise se dejó guiar y respondió el beso sin reservas por unos momentos antes de separarse de Terry de un empujón.

 

—No vuelvas a hacer eso. Es estúpido creer que pudiera haber algo entre tú y yo —dijo, procurando destilar veneno—. Tú no eres nadie. Y yo estoy con Ron.

 

Blaise regresó a la recámara apresuradamente y Terry se quedó en la sala. Le pegó un puñetazo al sillón y suspiró, cansado.  Estaba seguro de que Blaise sabía, tanto como él, que lo que había pasado entre ellos… lo que pasaba entre ellos era real, más real que nada en la Compañía. Y tenía que demostrárselo.

 

* * * * *

 

Draco tenía las llaves de la camioneta de Harry y la estaba utilizando para transportarse en lugar de usar su propio auto. Era estúpido. Al principio había sido una necesidad de _tener_ la camioneta. Luego se había dado cuenta de lo mal que sonaba aquello en su cabeza. Tras varios días había entendido que al que quería de vuelta era a Harry, que quería tener cerca todo de él.

 

Pero era tarde.

 

Draco llegó a la mansión, la última que le habían regalado mientras “trabajaba” con esos hombres. Había despedido a la servidumbre hacía mucho y ahora la casa lucía medio abandonada. En esos momentos ya no le importaba.

 

Llegó hasta su despacho y abrió la puerta. Cualquiera que entrara ahí hubiera encontrado la definición de locura. En los últimos días, desde que habían llamado a Harry a la reunión extraordinaria tras lo de Luna y no lo habían encontrado en su departamento… Draco se había sentido enloquecer.

 

Al principio intentó convencerse de que no importaba. Harry aparecería. Draco no tenía por qué sufrir en su ausencia como si tuviera síndrome de abstinencia. Después de todo, lo último que Draco le había dicho era que no le importaba. Era la verdad: lo que a Draco le importaba, lo que realmente necesitaba, era el dinero, las posesiones, todo lo que había tenido antes y había perdido con la estúpida guerra.

 

Así que cada día desde que Harry había desaparecido, Draco se había dedicado a ir llevando a ese despacho todas sus posesiones, o los papeles que lo acreditaban como dueño. Estaban los títulos de todas las propiedades que le habían regalado con tal de acostarse con él, de los automóviles que había pedido, uno por cada vez que había visto uno que le gustara: últimos modelos y clásicos. Relojes de oro y plata. Joyas. Ropa. Zapatos. Dos aviones y un yate que jamás había utilizado. No tenía tiempo de viajar, necesitaba seguir buscando, seguir acumulando. Recuperarlo todo. Una casa de campo en Italia. Muebles antiguos y pinturas originales.

 

No cabía nada más en el piso de ese despacho. Draco ya no podía ni siquiera poner un pie en él, así que se quedó ahí, en el umbral de la puerta admirando todo ese desorden sin un precio calculable. Ni un significado.

 

Se tiró de rodillas y agarró entre sus brazos lo que tuvo a su alcance, sin molestarse en pensar qué era. Atrapó un joyero junto con muchas hojas sueltas y un zapato de piel. No quería pensar en lo ridículo que era ese momento, no quería pensarlo porque se suponía que en esa habitación tenía todo lo que podía desear.

 

De su boca salió un “jjh”, que al principio podría haberse confundido con una risa. Pero luego se convirtió en un quejido. Y finalmente en un sollozo.

 

Después de apretar entre sus brazos aquellos objetos perdió la fuerza y los dejó caer. Arañó el piso y cuando no fue suficiente arañó también sus muslos y sus antebrazos.

 

Su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar y él no quería pensar, pero lo estaba haciendo.

 

 

* * * * *

 

Cuando Harry abrió los ojos por primera vez en varios días, se encontró en una habitación llena de colores blancos y la deslumbrante luz que entraba por la cortina descorrida. Cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió estaba más acostumbrado a la luz. Entonces pudo ver a su alrededor y concluyó que ya no estaba en el hospital. Analizando mejor el espacio supo que estaba en una de las casas donde trabajaba la productora de cine erótico. Mejor así. De ellos podía escapar fácilmente.

 

Respiró profundamente, analizando las circunstancias.

 

Ahora Harry tenía una ventaja sobre todos los demás.  Había pasado esos días inconsciente, sí, pero eso no quería decir que su mente hubiera dejado de trabajar. Estar inconsciente también significaba que había pasado esos días sin que nada del mundo exterior interrumpiera su proceso de pensamiento y ahora su mente se encontraba más clara que hacía muchos años. De hecho tenía la sensación que no había tenido las cosas tan claras desde antes de la guerra. Quizás sólo en algún momento de su infancia.

 

Era como si hubiera entrado a su mente y ésta fuera una bodega llena de información sin acomodar, tirada por el piso y entre anaqueles, todo confundido. Cosas escondidas tras otras cosas. Cosas insignificantes cubriendo el paso, impidiéndole llegar a lo más importante.

 

Vio su amistad con Ron y Hermione, la de antes. Vio a Hermione, siempre con un libro en la mano y la razón en la boca. Vio a Draco, y sus misterios y su necedad. Esa fuerza que lo había llevado a besarlo una vez. Antes de la guerra, antes de la Compañía. Nunca se hubiera atrevido a ir a más, ni con él ni con nadie… Era demasiado inocente, demasiado vergonzoso; y a pesar de eso ahora estaba ahí, dos años después, sin que la palabra inocencia pudiera aplicarse a ninguna de sus acciones previas.

 

Vio su honradez y su honor. Vio sus prejuicios, sus dudas y sus límites. Hacía mucho que esa última palabra no tenía un significado definido para él, pero ahora la entendía de nuevo.

 

Y ahora también entendía por fin las palabras de Hermione:

 

 _Él estaba ahí._

 

En la batalla final, Voldemort y Harry estaban en el Bosque, rodeados por todos los miembros de lo que hoy era la Compañía, con sus excepciones. Las razones que los habían llevado ahí eran diferentes: unos luchaban contra Voldemort, otros por él. Otros, como Draco, seguían sin saber en dónde estaban parados.

 

Neville y Dean también estaban y habían peleado con valentía al lado de Harry. Draco estaba al lado de los cadáveres de sus padres, a unos metros. Blaise llegaría en unos segundos, arrastrado por Pansy. Estaban Crabbe y Goyle también, pero alejados de Draco, como sin saber a dónde ir ahora que su jefe estaba en un momento tan débil. Al final habían decidido escudarse detrás de Theodore Nott y Terry Boot, cuyo papel como mortífago había sorprendido a Harry de sobremanera. Ginny tenía a Hermione y a Luna en sus brazos, ambas estaban heridas.

 

El único que faltaba era Ron. Ron, que se había ido en un ataque de furia y jamás había regresado. Ron que los había abandonado y que había hecho a Hermione derramar lágrimas incesantemente hasta que un día sólo había habido silencio. Ese día, Harry miró a Hermione y vio en sus ojos la resignación de creer que Ron estaba muerto.

 

Fue precisamente la imagen de su mejor amigo la que le dio la fuerza. Harry estaba preparado para borrar esa fuerza de maldad de la faz de la tierra.

 

Alzó la varita.

 

Voldemort se rió. Como se reiría de la broma de un niño: con paciencia pero cargado de burla.

 

 _El último resquicio de su alma…_

 

—Estás perdido, Potter. ¿Acaso no te habías dado cuenta?

 

Todo fue muy rápido. Harry supo que había matado el cuerpo de Voldemort pero el resto de su mundo estaba borroso y resbaladizo. En las almas que estaban a su alrededor comenzaron a orquestarse cambios, pero él no podía estar consciente de ellos, no cuando sentía como si una mano invisible hubiera entrado a su cuerpo y estuviera arrancándole el corazón; una risa familiar y escalofriante sopló en su oreja.

 

—Ron.

 

Estaba ahí, no estaba muerto.

 

—Ciego —escupió.

 

Aún con la mente clara los siguientes recuerdos eran una confusión. Neville y Dean habían muerto peleando. Otros habían sido sacrificados por la magia más negra que había. Los demás también habían luchado, por un tiempo.

 

El siguiente recuerdo claro fue un beso de Ron. Blaise, Draco… no sabía de quién.

 

—Harry Potter. He visto tu alma. Y ahora es mía.

 

* * * * *

 

—¿Cuánto tiempo más, hermoso? —preguntó Ron, pasando sus dedos por el cabello de Blaise.

 

Éste suspiró, con los ojos cerrados. Estaba tumbado sobre la cama de Ron, con la cabeza sobre su regazo. Y Ron, sentado y recargando la espalda contra una almohada, lo estaba mimando como nunca en su vida lo había hecho.

 

—Oliver regresa de su viaje en dos días —susurró, por no querer romper la intimidad del momento.

 

Ron respiró profundamente.

 

—Entonces en dos días podremos tener lo único que nos hace falta. Tienes que actuar inmediatamente, convencerlo al instante.

 

Blaise lo veía difícil. La atracción que Oliver sentía por él parecía tener sus límites. Después de todo, Oliver lo había intentado lastimar antes, de no ser por Terry… Frunció el ceño por un momento. Ron no sólo lo había intentado lastimar, sino que lo había lastimado antes. Su atracción debería ser igual de repulsiva que la de Oliver y en cambio Blaise estaba tirado felizmente sobre su cama. Algo en su mente no lo entendía ni lo quería entender. Sólo sabía que si quería seguridad, la estaría buscando con Terry, lo que significaba que no la deseaba… ¿o sí? La caricia de Ron lo distrajo definitivamente y cuando estuvo tranquilo abrió los ojos y le sonrió.

 

—Te amo —le dijo, con el rostro enrojecido.

 

Ron sonrió, magnificente desde su posición.

 

—Te mostraré algo —dijo en respuesta.

 

Blaise tuvo que moverse para ayudar a Ron a levantarse de la cama, lo cual no le agradó demasiado. Ron se recargó en él para caminar lentamente hacia la puerta. Bajaron las escaleras juntos, paso a paso y finalmente llegaron al despacho, que Ron abrió con un conjuro. Blase siguió su guía, a su lado y sosteniéndolo lo mejor que podía hasta que finalmente lo dejó caer en la silla. Ron soltó un quejido y se tomó unos segundos para recuperar la respiración. Entonces abrió el cajón que tenía resguardado más cuidadosamente.

 

—Ven aquí —llamó a Blaise, quien se había aperchado en la silla del otro lado del escritorio, por la costumbre.

 

El chico se levantó rápidamente y se acercó a él hasta quedar de pie a su lado, observando con curiosidad el interior del cajón pero sin atreverse a preguntar nada. Ron lo miró y sintió como si perdiera el aliento por un momento. Nunca había observado a Blaise desde ese ángulo: hacia arriba, parecía una estatua griega y se hizo mucho más hermoso cuando sus ojos se posaron en él y su expresión se volvió suave y reverencial.

 

Ron lo tomó por los muslos y lo atrajo hacia él hasta tenerlo sentado en su regazo. Una vez ahí, pasó su brazo por la cintura y lo acomodó hasta que Blaise recargó la cabeza justo en su hombro.

 

Una vez que ambos estuvieron cómodos, Ron hurgó en el cajón hasta encontrar un anillo y lo puso en el dedo de Blaise. Éste se separó de él un poco, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos y soltó un jadeo cuando el metal frío bajó hasta la base de su dedo anular. Para alivio de Ron, no preguntó nada y tampoco pareció asumir cosas estúpidas. No mucho más estúpidas de las que él estaba pensando, de cualquier modo.

 

—Todos estos objetos son muy importantes para mí, Blaise —explicó—. Blaise… —repitió, con un tono de adoración por el que se reprocharía después— ¿alguna vez has…? —Sacudió la cabeza—. ¿Alguna vez has pensado qué lugares serían dignos de esconder tu alma?

 

Blaise dejó de mirar el anillo y volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, para después negar con la cabeza.

 

—Yo sí —dijo entonces, con fuerza—. Y cada uno de estos objetos… ha sido escogido cuidadosamente por su valor histórico y mágico, por su importancia —sus ojos brillaron—. Cada uno de ellos ha sido examinado y seleccionado cuidadosamente hasta que estuve seguro de que era digno de esconder mi alma.

 

Blaise lo miró profundamente, como si entendiera aquello en un nivel pero no en otros.

 

—Sólo estos objetos son dignos. Sólo ellos. Y tú —susurró, tomándolo por la barbilla—. Sólo tú eres digno de tener una parte de mi alma.

 

Blaise le sonrió. Metafóricamente, aquello era romántico. Literalmente, Ron no sabía lo que era, pero al besar a Blaise no le importó. Y menos aún cuando Blaise dejó caer su bata al piso y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él para hacer el amor.

 

Cuando Blaise estuvo apretado junto a él, sentado sobre su pene erecto y moviéndose sensualmente, Ron aspiró su aroma. Y se sintió tranquilo. Recordó de pronto que hacía mucho tiempo había tenido un miedo intenso. Inseguridad. “Va a dejarte”, le había dicho una voz “y tú lo sabes”. Él había llorado hasta cansarse, pero esa voz no se había callado. “Te dejará por alguien mejor”.

 

Ahora, con Blaise a su lado, Ron se sentía seguro. Porque sabía que Blaise podría haberse acostado con gente poderosa como Harry o el mismísimo Ministro de Magia, pero al final siempre volvía a él. Porque, esta vez, Ron era lo mejor.

 

* * * * *

 

Según había investigado Seamus, con sus restringidos privilegios de auror, Oliver regresaría de su viaje al día siguiente y ya no podían perder más tiempo. En cuanto llegara, las puertas del Departamento de Misterios estarían abiertas para Blaise (y por consecuencia para Ron). De momento no tenían ni mejores ideas ni tiempo para planearlas y tendrían que sacarle provecho a lo poco que podían hacer.

 

Hermione entró al Ministerio por la entrada de invitados. El plan era que Seamus entraría por la chimenea para trabajadores y la esperaría dentro. Lo difícil era pasar por ahí. Hermione entregó su varita, la legal. Tenía que ser una registrada en el ministerio y no la que la Compañía le había entregado, o de otra forma la detendrían antes de entrar.

 

El ver su nombre siendo registrado la puso nerviosa, pero aún así caminó rápidamente hasta los elevadores. Una vez ahí se sintió relativamente segura. Nadie más entró con ella, así que bajó hasta el piso del Departamento de Misterios sin interrupciones. En cuanto el elevador bajó pudo ver a Seamus dando vueltas nervioso en el centro de la sala. Tenía dos varitas en la mano y parecía estar sudando. La puerta se abrió y Hermione avanzó hacia él.

 

Todo fue muy rápido. Al voltear, Pansy y Terry estaban ahí en el umbral de una de las puertas que antes no estaba abierta. La sombra de Blaise cruzó por el rabillo de su ojo, desde otra puerta, y entendió lo que estaba pasando, pero… ¿cómo habían llegado ahí antes que ellos? Había subestimado la influencia de Blaise en el mundo mágico y con el Ministerio.

 

Pansy se fue contra ella inmediatamente, sin esperar órdenes o reacciones de los otros dos chicos. Hermione estaba desarmada todavía, así que su mejor defensa fue el ataque cuerpo a cuerpo. Se lanzó sobre ella y logró desarmarla, pero Terry le quitó la varita con un hechizo. Eran dos contra uno y la injusticia de aquello jugaba en su contra. Entonces escuchó a Seamus. Él y Teddy entraron en duelo mientras Hermione seguía luchando contra Pansy, con uñas y dientes literalmente, intentando mantenerla en el piso.

 

Pansy casi le dio la vuelta, pero Hermione aplicó toda su fuerza en evitarlo. Pansy la jaló por el cabello y su cuello tronó audiblemente. Se sintió mareada y aún peor cuando sintió una navaja en su cuello. Fue tarde cuando cayó en cuenta de que Terry y ella eran sólo distractores. Que Blaise representaba el mayor peligro. Lo supo cuando vio a Blaise acercándose a ella con determinación. En su mano llevaba un relicario.

 

Hermione lo observó sin moverse de su sitio por temor a la navaja. Quieta y temerosa, miró a Blaise abrir el relicario y extender la mano hacia su corazón. El sentimiento que la invadió la horrorizó. Era como si la mano de Blaise pudiera entrar a lo más profundo de su interior para comenzar a arrancar el fragmento de alma ajena que vivía ahí. ¿Cómo podía hacer eso Blaise?

 

—No. ¡No!

Con el último recurso que le quedaba, Hermione empujó la mano de Pansy y clavó el cuchillo en su garganta. La sangre brotó inmediatamente, sacudiéndolos a todos con el dolor de la muerte una vez más.

 

Blaise gritó.

 

—¡Ron! ¡Ron!

 

Blaise fue el único que no perdió la conciencia y prácticamente se arrastró por el piso hasta el elevador, evitando tocar los cuerpos de los otros.

 

* * * * *

 

Ron estaba más débil y desesperado que nunca. De su alma sólo podía contar con los fragmentos que lo acompañaban en ese momento. E incluso eso estaba sujeto a que pudiera retirarla y ponerla en un lugar seguro antes de que su  control sobre ellos se debilitara más. Terry y Draco estaban ya inquietos; Blaise era el único que no quería separarse. 

 

Tenía que actuar rápido y tenía que hacerlo desde la cama en la que estaba postrado, con los restos de la Compañía a su alrededor. Tomó la mano de Blaise, la que todavía tenía el anillo de su familia puesto y la apretó antes de proceder.

 

—Así que dejaste a la perra morirse —dijo, dirigiéndose a Pansy con voz profunda y su mirada más llena de odio.

 

La chica tembló ligeramente.

 

—No pens…

 

—Petrificus —susurró Blaise.

 

Al lado de Pansy, Ginny chilló y dio varios pasos hacia atrás hasta chocar con la pared, con la mano en el pecho. Draco y Terry, del otro lado de la habitación, miraban a Ron con desconcierto.

 

—Usa la copa, Blaise —ordenó Ron.

 

El aludido asintió y recogió la copa que descansaba sobre la mesa de noche, se arrodilló al lado de Pansy y, blandiendo la varita con soltura, le cortó la garganta de un tajo, sin inmutarse. Tal como lo había hecho la de Hermione, su sangre fluyó con fuerza, pero en lugar de ir a parar al piso cayó en la copa, tesoro de Hufflepuff hurtado. Con la ayuda de la magia del vínculo en Blaise, el fragmento de alma de Tom Riddle pasó de Pansy hacia la copa en un brillo feroz.

 

Blaise se levantó y le entregó la copa a Ron, quien siguió una gota de sangre con el índice, hipnotizado. Cuando tuviera el hilo de Aracne todo estaría bien; las partes restantes de su alma no tendrían que vivir en objetos sino que podrían ser una. Y él sería más fuerte que antes y no tendría obstáculos para imponerse en el Mundo Mágico.

 

El silencio de la habitación fue roto por un sollozo de Ginny, quien miraba a su hermano y al cuerpo de Pansy alternativamente, horrorizada.  Ron entornó los ojos y hurgó en el vínculo con ella, para encontrarse con la desastrosa noticia de que prácticamente había perdido el control sobre ella. Entonces se dirigió a Blaise nuevamente.

 

—Usa la tiara. Eso le vendrá bien a la princesa —sonrió despectivamente.

 

Ginny gritó, lloró y se resistió cuando pudo, tanto que Blaine frunció el ceño con preocupación y por un momento sintió lo mismo que había sentido cuando Hermione se había suicidado: que el fragmento de alma que estaba buscando para Ron estaba lejos, muy lejos de su alcance. Pero Blaise insistió y sintió que se le escapaba otra vez. No la dejó. Era el alma de Ron. Era _suya_ también. Su determinación ganó y terminó asfixiando a Ginny con la tiara, tesoro hurtado de Ravenclaw.

 

Cuando Blaise colocó la tiara con el otro fragmento de su alma a su lado, Ron lo miró sorprendido y con un sentimiento que no podía definir. Lo tomó por la cabeza y lo besó, una vez solamente pero con fuerza.

 

Se sentía mejor. Había dos cadáveres a sus pies y eso se traduciría en un menor gasto de energía, ya que los objetos no requerían de manipulación constante. Ahora podía concentrarse en los únicos que quedaban a su servicio en ese momento y concretar sus planes.

 

—Encuentren a Harry —les ordenó a Draco y a Terry y sintió cómo el vínculo que los unía se tensaba y apretaba con más fuerza.

 

Cuando ambos chicos asintieron y Blaise se recostó a su lado, no pudo sino sentirse revitalizado. Había perdido dos fragmentos, pero también había recuperado dos. Había un empate, ahora todo dependía de lo que hiciera y algo le decía que todo saldría bein.

 

Ni siquiera Hermione le había ganado, y ahora que estaba muerta no había nadie que pudiera enfrentarse a él. Nadie.

 

* * * * *

 

Esa madrugada Seamus Finnigan despertó de su coma etílico con un bote de agua fría que le caló hasta los huesos. No reconoció el lugar en el que estaba, pero eso fue lo de menos cuando vio _quién_ le había lanzado aquello.

 

—Potter —jadeó.

 

—Buenas —saludó Harry, como si nada pasara—. ¿Dónde está Hermione?

 

Entonces Seamus recordó por qué estaba en un coma etílico. Sus ojos se llenaron de pánico y lágrimas y sintió náuseas.

 

—Hermione… —dijo, antes de hipar.

 

El rostro de Harry se endureció.

 

—Entonces ya la mató.

 

Seamus, todavía con el alcohol en la sangre, se fue sobre él con los puños.

 

—¿Cómo puedes reaccionar así? —gritó— Era tu amiga… y la forma… la forma en que murió… ¿Cómo puedes…?

 

Harry lo miró hacia abajo, con pena.

 

—Créeme, Finnigan. He visto cosas peores. De hecho me alegra que ya no esté aquí para seguir sufriendo esta mierda de vida.

 

Seamus hipó de nuevo, abrumado por las imágenes en su cabeza. Harry bufó.

 

—¿Qué, pensabas quedarte ahí sin hacer nada aun si fueras el único que tenía información crucial, Finnigan, qué clase de Gryffindor eres?

 

Él lo miró, mareado y negó con la cabeza.

 

—Conozco mis limitaciones. Supuse que podía darme por bien servido al pensar que dos partes de su alma estaban destruidas… Quizás encargarme de una más… estaba buscando a Boot. Y después de eso… darme por muerto. Incluso antes de eso. Es una fuerza muy grande con la que estoy peleando aquí, Potter.

 

—Dímelo a mí —respondió Harry, con  un bufido—. Por siete años me preparé para una batalla y aunque maté a Voldemort la perdí. Imagina lo que es eso —rió agriamente.

 

Seamus dejó caer la cabeza sobre el piso y el frío de éste lo reconfortó un poco. Luego lo hizo temblar sin control. Extrañamente, eso le aclaró la cabeza.

 

—Momento —gimió, justo antes de levantar la cabeza de golpe— ¿Sabes que sé…? ¿Qué sabes? —preguntó, entornando los ojos.

 

Harry se sentó en flor de loto a su lado, evitando el charco de agua.

 

—Sé que Hermione era la persona más lista que conocí y que no se hubiera ido sin dejarle antes toda la información a una fuente confiable —tras decir eso, lo miró con cierto asco—. Dejémoslo en una fuente. Estaba desesperada.  Y sé que necesito esa información si quiero deshacerme del monstruo que me quitó mi vida y la de mis amigos.

 

Seamus se rió con amargura.

 

—Buena suerte con eso.

 

Harry alzó la ceja.

 

—No te preocupes, la tendré.

 

 

* * * * *

 

 

Blaise se acercó a Oliver con una sonrisa cuando los reporteros terminaron de acosarlo. Lo abrazó y lo besó como lo haría con un tesoro.

 

—Te extrañé —le susurró.

 

Ahora qué Oliver había estado alejado de su influencia y, sobre todo, de su magia había tenido tiempo de reflexionar. Pero al final no era más que humano y al verse envuelto por su aroma y su calor sólo pudo recordar lo hermoso que era su pareja.

 

—Yo más —respondió—. ¿No estás enojado conmigo?

 

Blaise lo atrapó por el brazo y lo jaló hacia un lado con una sonrisa en los labios. Quizás la razón por la que estaba perdido por él iba más allá de la magia.

 

—No más si puedo pedirte un favor —pidió, con su mejor mirada seductora y un beso en la comisura de los labios.

 

—Lo que quieras —respondió Oliver casi sin voz.

 

Los ojos de Blaise brillaron.

 

Para esa tarde, el joven y estúpido Ministro estaría muerto y Ron tendría no sólo su alma completa, sino el poder necesario para sus fines. Sólo que el Mundo Mágico aún no lo sabía.

 

 

* * * * *

 

Ron miró con sospecha a Draco y a Terry mientras Blaise lo levitaba en su silla dentro del Departamento de Misterios. Estaban muy callados todos, sobre todo el Ministro, a quien Terry llevaba atado de una cuerda mágica que rodeaba el cuello, las muñecas y las piernas. Pero Oliver no le preocupaba. Ahora que sus planes cuidadosos se habían ido al carajo, se podía librar de él con un Avada Kedavra sin temor a las consecuencias. De hecho pensaba librarse de él en unos minutos, en cuanto tuviera asegurado el hilo.

 

Pero, mientras tanto, miraba a Draco y a Terry con sospecha. Estaba agotado del vínculo y había muchas cosas de ellos que ya no podía saber en esos momentos. Aunque al parecer todo marchaba bien y los que deberían preocuparse eran ellos porque, aunque sus débiles mentes no pudieran procesarlo, ellos serían los siguientes. Tal como había matado a Pansy y a Ginny cuando ya no le eran útiles, los mataría a ellos también.

 

Después de que Blaise lo colocara en el piso, Ron se giró hacia la torturada figura de Oliver Wood y lo analizó. Ni siquiera entendía por qué había terminando él como Ministro. Era la prueba de que la sociedad mágica estaba en total decadencia. Y de que había hecho muy bien su trabajo en la guerra, deshaciéndose de todos los magos que podrían valer la pena y dejando sólo a estos inútiles que no podrían contra él ni en un millón de años.

 

—Dígame, Ministro —pidió Ron, con la voz cansada pero firme—. ¿Por qué puerta?

 

Oliver alzó la mirada hacia él, mucho más cansada y derrotada.

 

—No voy a decirte eso. Aunque se lo último que _no_ haga —rió, sin humor.

 

Ron sonrió de lado y miró a Blaise, a quien le hizo un asentimiento a modo de orden. Blaise soltó la silla y avanzó hacia Oliver, frente a quien se inclinó para mirarlo a los ojos profundamente.

 

—Dime Oliver —pidió.

 

—No lo sé —respondió este con un gimoteo.

 

—Respuesta equivocada —dijo Ron.

 

Terry jaló la cuerda mágica y lo dejó sin aire unos segundos.

 

Blaise le tocó la mejilla.

 

—Sabemos que el Ministro tiene una conexión con el edificio del Ministerio —le dijo en voz dulce—. Sabemos que tú puedes abrir todas las puertas y encontrar todo lo que necesitamos. Y sólo necesitamos una cosa: el mítico hilo de Aracne. Sabemos que hay un fragmento aquí. Sólo tienes que decirme dónde y todo estará bien… Lo prometo.

 

Oliver soltó un sollozo.

 

—No lo haré.

 

La magia de Blaise, encendida por el alma de Riddle en él comenzó a salir de él.

 

—¿No me amas, Oliver?

 

Terry apartó la cara con la mirada triste y eso atrajo la atención de Ron, quien entrecerró los ojos.

 

—¿Qué puerta? —preguntó Blaise, cada vez con menos paciencia.

 

Para su alivio, Oliver señaló una puerta y fue Draco quien se adelantó rápidamente. Ron lo observó por el rabillo del ojo y luego fijó su mirada en Terry, quien apretaba la soga con mucha fuerza y miraba a Blaise con todavía más.

 

—No lo mates hasta que Draco compruebe que dijo la verdad —ordenó Ron.

 

Luego entornó los ojos. Entonces, Blaise hizo algo inesperado. Enrojeció y por una fracción de segundo su mirada vagó hacia Terry. Ron sintió que lo consumía un rayo.

 

—Blaise —llamó, e inmediatamente éste se viró hacia él.

 

—¿Sí?

 

Ron lo miró, en apariencia tranquilo, aunque en su interior una rabia inmensa comenzaba a gritarle que tendría que matarlo también. El odio que sentía en ese momento lo estaba cegando.

 

—¿Qué ocurre entre tú y Boot?

 

Tanto Terry como Blaise se tensaron, e incluso Oliver alzó la cabeza, interesado.

 

—Nada —respondió Blaise.

 

Terry pareció querer intervenir, pero se ganó una mirada glacial del otro chico. Ron apretó los puños.

 

—¿Lo tocaste? —le preguntó a Terry, con los dientes apretados.

 

—Todos me han tocado —respondió Blaise—. No significa nada.

 

Ron sacó la varita y les apuntó sin dudarlo. Blaise prácticamente saltó en su sitio, sin saber hacia dónde quería moverse: para salvar a Terry o para alejarse él.

 

—Avada…

 

—Expelliarmus —dijo una voz y la varita de Ron fue a dar muy lejos, pero a pesar de ello el ex pelirrojo no se inmutó.

 

—¡Mierda, Potter! —gritó Seamus, aterrado.

 

Ante el peligro, Seamus y Harry habían salido rápidamente de una de las puertas. Ahí se había terminado el ataque sorpresa, porque Harry no iba a permitir que Ron le pusiera un dedo encima a Blaise. No más. Ni a él ni a nadie. Estaba de vuelta.

 

—¡Mierda, Potter! —repitió Seamus— Estamos jodidos, estamos jodidos…

 

La mirada de Ron se tornó glacial y Blaise reaccionó, apuntando con la varita a los recién llegados, aunque con nerviosismo.

 

Otra risa se escuchó en la amplitud de la sala circular. Draco salió por una de las puertas, que se confundían por el movimiento.

 

—Ese es Potter, volviendo a su costumbre de arruinar sorpresas, tan Gryffindor de tu parte —dijo Draco, sosteniendo en su mano su propia varita.

 

En canto Ron poso los ojos en ella lo supo: ésta estaba rodeada por un hilo fantasmagórico que iba del mango a la punta y la dotaba de un aire místico.

 

—Tienes el hilo —jadeó, tan cerca del triunfo.

 

—Tengo el hilo —repitió, acercándose a ellos.

 

Nadie esperaba que Blaise reaccionara tan rápido y matara a Oliver en cuanto vio el hilo, pero lo hizo. Lanzó un avada con toda la fuerza de su odio hacia él, hacia lo que se había visto forzado a hacer, y lo mató en el acto. Eso despertó a Seamus y Harry, quienes comenzaron a batirse en duelo contra Terry y Blaise.

 

Ron le sonrió a Draco, preocupado en ese momento con lo más esencial.

 

—Y sorpresa —agregó en voz baja—. También encontré a Harry.

 

Sin embargo, al escuchar los primeros maleficios, Draco se detuvo y, con los hombros tensos, recogió la varita de Ron.

 

—Expeliarmus —se volvió a oír y Seamus había logrado desarmar a Terry.

 

—¿Draco? —preguntó Ron, comenzando a preocuparse.

 

El rubio dio unos pasos más hacia adelante y lo miró a los ojos.

 

—No sabía que el hilo era una metáfora más que una presencia física, ¿tú sí, Ron?

 

Éste entrecerró los ojos.

 

—Es una metáfora de la unión. Más bien una magia tan poderosa que es casi divina. Una magia que puede crear y unir.

 

Ron comenzó a levantarse.

 

—Dámela —ordenó.

 

—La teoría me sonaba familiar.

 

—Draco…

 

—Me recordó algo, no sé si alguna vez has oído hablar del amor —dijo, como si diera una clase en Hogwarts—. Yo no. Desde hace años.

 

La respiración de Ron se aceleró y, entrando en pánico, miró a Blaise, quien no podía ayudarlo pues seguía luchando para que Harry no lo atrapara. Cuando Harry estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se lanzó sobre él y lo sacó de balance, pero Blaise logró darle un codazo en el estómago que lo tiró a un lado.

 

Terry se tiró al piso y tomó su varita. Sin perder más tiempo lanzó un avada hacia Seamus, quien cayó al piso sin mayor espectáculo. Harry jadeó por un momento y miró a Terry con los ojos llenos de desasosiego.

 

Ahora sólo quedaba gente de la Compañía y todos se miraban los unos a los otros, cautelosos, esperando a ver quién haría el primer movimiento.

 

Fue Draco. Le tiró un puñetazo a Ron directo a la nariz. Todavía débil por los ataques, Ron cayó de espaldas al piso, sin la menor elegancia. Draco se regocijó.

 

—No. Soy —gruñó, con la mandíbula apretada—. Una. Puta. Barata.

 

Entonces le soltó una patada en las costillas y Ron gimió de dolor. Blaise saltó inmediatamente con una maldición hacia Draco. Harry corrió los metros que lo separaban del rubio y lo alcanzó a proteger con un escudo, pero no pudo contra la segunda maldición de Blaise, que le quemó la mano y lo hizo soltar la varita.

 

Blaise podría haberlos matado ahí mismo, cegado por la ira, pero a dos segundos de maldecir hacerlo, el cuerpo de Terry se apretó contra él y lo atrapó en sus brazos, impidiéndole alzar la varita.

 

—Blaise, no —rogó—. ¿No te das cuenta? —Su voz temblaba, estaba a punto de quebrarse—. Éste es el momento —le dijo—. Estamos a punto de liberarnos para siempre. Quédate conmigo.

 

Blaise respiraba agitadamente y en su rostro entero se reflejó la angustia que sentía.

 

Mientras tanto, Harry se levantó del piso y sus ojos se unieron con los de la persona que en ese momento portaba la salvación de los pocos que quedaban vivos.

 

—Draco… —susurró, lleno de esperanza.

 

En respuesta, el rubio tragó en seco y asintió.

 

—Harry —saludó, como si le diera los buenos días—. Nunca he intentado deshacer posesiones diabólicas con magias mitológicas, pero supongo que para todo hay una primera vez…

 

Harry le sonrió. Y eso le dio la fuerza. Draco blandió la varita.

 

—Llama a su alma —le dijo.

 

Draco asintió.

 

— _Accio_ alma de Tom Riddle —pronunció cuidadosamente.

 

El hilo que se había enredado alrededor de su varita comenzó a brillar más y más y luego se alargó y salió por la punta, dividido en cinco partes.

 

—¡No! —gritó Ron, retorciéndose de un dolor inhumano.

 

Los primeros fragmentos en salir fueron los de Harry y Draco, que ya estaban preparados para ello. Draco miró con fascinación cómo los fragmentos de alma vagaban en el vacío de la sala, sin un lugar ni una persona dónde poder infiltrarse. Sus ojos se cerraban de cansancio. No era fácil, después de todo, desprenderse de una parte que había estado en su alma por mucho tiempo.

 

El siguiente fue el fragmento de Terry, quien gimió de dolor y perdió la fuerza con la que estaba sosteniendo a Blaise. Su fragmento se aferró por más tiempo pero finalmente el hilo lo jaló con fuerza.

 

Blaise estaba llorando en el piso, todavía sosteniendo la varita. Lo que él sentía, era que estaban haciéndole el alma pedazos y frente a sus ojos estaba muriendo el hombre que amaba. El fragmento de Ron hacía tiempo que se había hecho uno con su alma y era imposible extirpar una parte sin afectar la otra. Para Ron, el poder del hilo era como si un dementor le chupara el alma.

 

Blaise se rompió. El fragmento del alma de Ron comenzó a salir. Terry estaba lánguido, pero todo su peso seguía abrazándolo, sobre su cuerpo. Blaise sólo podía sentir ese peso aumentado mientras veía el hilo jalando un fragmento de su ser.

 

Extendió la mano.

 

Y atrapó en ella el fragmento de alma que quería escaparse.

 

—No —declaró, con toda su fuerza—. No.

 

Terry intentó aferrar su abrazo.

 

—Blaise, no, déjalo ir…

 

—No —repitió, con la mandíbula apretada con la misma fuerza que su puño.

 

—Blaise, su alma…

 

— _Nuestra_ alma —corrigió, y con esas palabras el hilo que iba hacia Blaise se rompió y el fragmento de su alma volvió a él.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * * * *

 

 

El aire del bosque le hacía bien a Draco. Ahí no había nada. Nada que deseara poseer enfermizamente ni nada que temiera, sólo una cabaña. Y Harry, a quien podía abrazar en la cama y mirarlo tranquilamente. Ambos estaban estancados en el tiempo, entre un momento y otro, mientras decidían qué sería de ellos.

 

Al mundo mágico no podían volver, porque a Draco lo buscaban por mar y tierra, con pruebas o sin ellas y a Harry no le apetecía compartir los labios de su novio con un dementor. Su novio. Al pensarlo sonrió pero en cuanto Draco dejó un beso sobre su hombro desnudo se tensó de nuevo.

 

—Harry… —murmuró, molesto.

 

Harry se movió en la cama para alejarse un poco pero Draco lo sostuvo con fuerza.

 

—Por favor, no hagas esto.

 

—¿Qué cosa?

 

—Volver al pasado cada vez que hay sexo de por medio.

 

Harry se puso incluso más tenso y Draco tuvo que ponérsele encima para detenerlo. Entonces lo miró seriamente.

 

—Sé que usó el sexo contra ti, pero también lo usó contra mí, Harry. Y no voy a pasar el resto de mi vida lamentando lo que hizo ese hijo de puta. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida haciendo el amor con mi novio. Y extraño la parte de él que me tomaba sin inhibiciones…

 

Harry volteó el rostro pero Draco lo regresó con una mano en la barbilla.

 

—Draco… ese no era yo —se quejó.

 

—Eras tú —afirmó, con decisión—. No era él, eras tú. ¿Entiendes eso? Carajo, Harry, ambos tuvimos sexo con él y estoy seguro de que estás de acuerdo conmigo: jamás sentimos lo mismo. Con nosotros… era especial.

 

Harry miró a Draco a los ojos. Habían pasado unos meses desde la confusión en el Departamento de Misterios. Y quizás su novio tenía razón. Si miraba atrás, jamás podría seguir adelante. No podría salir de ahí.

 

Le dio la vuelta y se puso sobre él para besarlo con ganas. Draco respondió ansiosamente y con una sonrisa en los labios que le transmitió a Harry en el beso.

 

—Pero no esperes nada tremendamente pervertido —susurró Harry.

 

Draco hizo un puchero.

 

—Dios —se rió Harry—. Dame unos meses más…

 

—Unas semanas —regateó.

 

—Unas semanas —asintió Harry antes de comerle la boca con la pasión que, ahora estaba seguro, sentía con toda su alma.

 

Cuando penetró a Draco fue tan sorpresivo que éste abrió los ojos muy grandes y gimió y le clavó las uñas en la espalda. Pero pronto se acoplaron, Harry le alzó las piernas y las puso en sus hombros y entró a lo más profundo de su ser en todos los aspectos y Draco no pudo más que tomarlo, tomarlo y apretarlo en sus entrañas, lleno como nunca, gimiendo genuinamente, sólo para él, sólo para él…

 

Al terminar se quedaron juntos, con Draco dibujando con el dedo en la espalda de Harry. Y en el silencio tan íntimo, ambos se preguntaron qué sería de la otra pareja. Qué tan pronto tendrían que preocuparse por su culpa.

 

—¿Crees que ya hayan encontrado a Terry? —susurró Draco.

 

Harry lo miró a la cara unos segundos y luego se volvió a acomodar en su cuello.

 

—Probablemente.

 

—Me agradaba.

 

—No hay mucho que pudiéramos hacer…

 

—Lo sé.

 

Se hizo el silencio y luego otro beso, inquieto.

 

—Eres tú. Y siempre has sido tú.

 

* * * * *

 

En otro lugar, quizás en otro momento, Blaise puso su mano sobre el hombro de Ron y buscó darle energía y fuerza a su cuerpo debilitado.

 

—Todo estará bien —le dijo, esta vez optando por arrodillarse a su lado para evitar el sentimiento de inferioridad que podría acarrear la altura—. No puedes morir. Aún tenemos los fragmentos de la copa y la tiara.

 

Ron lo miró a los ojos pero no dijo nada.

 

—Y si eso no basta, puedes tomar mi alma —le dijo con fervor—. Yo te daré lo que quieras, lo que necesites.

 

Esta vez Ron sonrió y sus ojos brillaron de nuevo, por apenas unas décimas de segundo.

 

—No necesitas darme nada —dijo, con voz ronca—. Porque tú y yo somos lo mismo.

 

Blaise lo miró con ardor.

 

—Entonces tendremos todo lo que deseamos. Juntos.

 

 


End file.
